Moi je ne suis rien
by Mzak
Summary: Ou... au plus profond de l'enfer avec toi... malgré la haine, l'injustice, la douleur et la mort, ils en viendront à s'aimer... c'est certain. ATTENTION Rating M /VIOLENCE/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Notes : **_Hello mina ! Waouh vous allez dire, encore une histoire de Naruto avec Sasuke en prime. Qu'est-ce que tu nous gâtes Mzak ! Et moi je vous répondrais : Eh oui que voulez-vous, je vous aime bien, vous les fans qui attendez langues pendantes de nouvelles fic sur le sujet. Bien vos désirs sont des ordres. Nouvelle fics donc avec nos deux shinobis préférés._

_Attention__ : paring M mais beaucoup de violence physique et psychologique, de sexe et donc de Yaoi pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les ténèbres dans lesquelles je pourrais les emmener arrêtez-vous là, pour les autres suivez-moi au plus profond de l'enfer._

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Prologue**

Le trou noir, rien, pas de lumière, plus de chemin ou d'espoir. Personne...

Il pouvait chercher aussi loin qu'il le voulait, personne auprès de lui ou dans les alentours. Seul.

Son pire cauchemar.

Etre seul abandonné, encore, de tous. Seul au monde.

Il avait pêché, c'était pour cela. Tout était de sa faute. Il était le mal. Il était le pire, avec ses sourires, cette envie de se faire bien voir ou de se faire remarquer, que tous le regardent et l'admirent. Ses faux sentiments qui occupaient son cœur, cette hypocrisie tout autour de lui. Le quotidien. Ses sourires et ses faux-semblants. Qu'il les regrettait à présent ses erreurs, ses choix, mauvais tous.

Tout était de sa faute, depuis le commencement. Ses mauvais choix l'avaient conduit à cette situation?

Ses maîtres, mort, par sa faute. Asuma. Il l'avait peu connu mais il lui avait appris énormément. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était comparé à lui sans doute parce qu'ils avaient la même affinité. Il l'avait admiré, son courage, sa force. Mort pour lui.

Jiraya aussi, mort pour lui. Son parrain, son maitre. Il lui avait tout donné s'en jamais rien demander en retour, sa vie même. Il s'était occupé de lui lorsque nul ne voulait le faire. Il lui avait montré le monde, ses techniques, ses rêves même. Il lui avait raconté son histoire, il avait entendus la sienne. Surtout, il avait compris la sienne.

Mort pour lui également ce père et cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ceux qui ont tout sacrifié pour sa vie, pour son malheur. Ceux qu'il avait tant détesté, ceux qu'il aurait tant aimé connaître, ceux pour qui il aurait tout donné pour seulement les apercevoir quelques instants. Souhait réalisé, ils les avaient vu, il leur avait même parlé et à présent il devait faire face à son devoir, ses responsabilités.

Konoha, village bien-aimé qu'il aurait dû tant détester, cela aurait été plus simple, détruit par sa faute encore. Lui qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Tant de malheur.

Cette rage qui tout à coup lui serrait le cœur devant l'air buté et haineux de Sasuke. Son plus cher ami, son premier. Ô qu'il aurait aimé lui casser les bras et les jambes pour le ramener dans ce village en ruine.

Mais non la réalité était tout autre... mauvais choix encore. Le regarder partir, encore, sans pouvoir rien faire, sans tenter de faire quelque chose.

Il se haïssait pour tout cela oui, il se haïssait si fort.

Et c'est ce que cet homme lut dans ses yeux. Oui. Cet homme le devina sans peine et s'en servit pour l'emmener au plus profond de l'enfer avec lui.

* * *

**Note de Mimosa : **Le prologue est intriguant. On se demande où tu vas encore nous emmener. Le titre me rappelle une phrase célèbre d'Asami quand il sait que Akihito l'a trahit pour sauver ses amis : _Nous irons ensembles jusqu'aux couches les plus profondes de l'enfer. (C'est dans Finder no Sekiyoku)_

Donc comme j'aime bien le titre il n'y a quasiment pas de doute pour que je n'apprécie pas la suite. Je te poste le reste demain. Poutoux Mimosa

**Remarques de l'auteur : **C'est vrai t'a raison, le titre rappel à juse titre la phrase dite par Asami à Akihito dans Finder mais à défaut de faire comme l'auteur et d'arrêter son magnifique manga ainsi, cette fic commence par la première couche et chapitre après chapitre vous descendrez dans l'enfer de Naruto... et de Sasuke...

Les suivrez vous jusqu'au bout ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : **_Pour les fans du dark et du noir, l'aventure commence ici. Dernier avertissement, cette fic est sans doute la plus sombre que je n'ai jamais écrite, alors attention pour les âmes sensibles ne venez pas vous plaindre après. Sur ce... que l'enfer commence..._**  
**

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**

_Et c'est ce que cet homme lut dans ses yeux. Oui. Cet homme le devina sans peine_

_et s'en servit pour l'emmener au plus profond de l'enfer avec lui._

Sasuke lui faisait face, les traits tirés, la mine revêche et sombre comme à son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, tout. Oui, car aujourd'hui était le jour où il avait enfin connu l'échec, une cuisante défaite pour lui et ses compagnons. La toute première fois.

En plus d'avoir été sérieusement blessé, lui et son équipe par l'abeille tueuse, il avait ridiculement été mené par le bout nez. Le jinchuuriki s'était bien foutu d'eux. Son sharingan et toutes ses techniques ne lui avaient servis à rien. Il avait été beaucoup trop fort pour eux, beaucoup trop.

Aujourd'hui il connaissait le gout amer de la défaite et faisait à présent face à celui qu'il considérait comme son ancêtre. Les restes misérables de l'Akatsuki, les survivants aurait-il pu dire, se tenait derrière lui.

" Ainsi tu as échoué Sasuke."

La voix de leur chef résonna étrangement dans l'immense salle voutée, creusée à même la roche, se répercutant contre les murs humides et sales. Sasuke ne répondit rien, gardant le silence buté, comme il savait le faire, que répondre à cela ?

" J'avais placé de grand espoir en toi mais cette défaite..."

Madara marqua une pause, brève et en profita pour secouer doucement la tête en signe de dépit.

"... cuisante, je dois l'avouer m'à forcer à reconsidérer mes plans."

Il prit de nouvelle une pause, montrant par son silence tout son mécontentement. Sur un signe de Madara, un homme s'approcha lentement. Sortit de nulle part, il était apparut subitement. Sasuke sentit Karin trembler à ses côtés alors que l'individu se postait aux côtés de Madara.

Suigetsu après maint effort avait réussi à s'introduire à Konoha et à récupérer la jeune femme de sa prison. Une fois sortie de son incarcération, elle avait de nouveau rejoins les rangs de l'Akatsuki, meurtrie par la trahison de Sasuke mais en parfaite fanatique qu'elle était, elle lui avait redonné toute sa confiance, fidèle au poste, toujours.

Sasuke plus que tous les autres regarda l'inconnu s'avancer d'un œil méfiant. Les hommes masqués très peu pour lui, un seul suffisait, et pour que Madara lui accorde sa confiance, il devait être puissant, dangereux même.

Le fait est qu'un seul coup d'œil à Karin, lui confirma le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. La jeune femme mémorisait les signatures de chakra à une vitesse impressionnante. Il suffisait qu'elle rencontre un shinobi une seule fois et elle était capable de le reconnaître quelle que soit la situation. S'il ne lui disait rien c'est parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Plutôt grand et de stature avantageuse, l'homme était tombé dans un mutisme aussi impressionnant que le légendaire stoïcisme uchihien.

Son corps était totalement dissimulé par une longue cape noire, ses cheveux recouvert par le large capuchon et son visage caché par un masque d'argent. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, rien n'était laissé pour deviner son identité.

De là où il se trouvait, l'Uchiha discernait néanmoins une respiration lente, calme qui contrastait étrangement avec cette aura de danger et cette sauvagerie qui l'entourait.

Un homme dangereux.

" Bref, continua Madara sans se soucier du trouble chez ses compagnons, cet homme nous apportera son soutien sans faille dans notre quête, soyez en assurés.

Kabuto s'avança lentement, courbé sous sa cape.

" Madara, tu nous demandes de lui faire confiance mais nous ne savons rien de lui. Qui il est ? D'où il vient ? Ce qu'il vaut ? Qu'il commence par nous montrer son visage.

_ Je comprends tes réticences, Kabuto, répliqua l'Uchiha, je les comprends parfaitement. Une démonstration de puissance peut être ?"

Kabuto eut un sourire sadique, bien sur qu'il voulait une démonstration. A peine eut-il le temps de hocher la tête que l'inconnu disparut de son champ de vision. Un coup d'œil à Sasuke lui confirma que lui aussi n'avait pas aperçut le déplacement. Sourcils froncés, il scannait la pièce, sharingans activés, mais rien. Le néant total, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et qu'il avait disparut de la surface de la terre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il virevolta surpris, Kusanagi dégainée mais il pointait déjà sa lame dans le vide.

L'inconnu avait aussitôt regagné sa place, vif comme l'éclair, aux côtés de Madara. Celui-ci affichait une mine réjouit, satisfait par les performances de son poulain et par l'étonnement visible sur les faces de ses compagnons.

Lentement, Sasuke rengaina sa lame, le regard fixé sur le nouveau venu. Cet homme était fort ça c'était certain, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, n'y sentit : un souffle d'air, rien de plus.

" Bien, il s'occupera du jinchuuriki à huit queues, puisqu'aucun de vous n'est capable de le faire. Il nous faut seulement repérer sa position exacte.

_ J'ai reçu un rapport de Kisame, lança l'homme-plante, il semblerait qu'il ait donné un entraînement spécial au jinchuuriki de Kyuubi dans les îles du nord. Selon lui, il aurait ensuite rejoins son frère au pays de la terre.

_ Un entrainement spécial pour Uzumaki Naruto ?, questionna Sasuke curieux tout de même.

_ Yep, répondit Zetsu, tout à fait.

_ Sur quoi portait-il ?

_ Hein ?

_ Son entrainement ! C'était quoi ?, répéta Sasuke un brin sur les nerfs.

_ Peu nous importe, coupa Madara, son temps viendra pour lui également."

Sasuke acquiesça lentement et serra les dents. Toute cette situation le dérangeait profondément. Quel entrainement avait reçu Naruto ? Qui était cet homme masqué face à lui ?

Sur un ordre de Madara, il s'exécuta et sortit rapidement de la salle, la tête encore pleine de question, un regard mauvais pour l'homme qui l'avait humilié une seconde fois en l'espace d'une semaine.

* * *

En équipe de quatre, les ninjas de Konoha effectuaient la toute première mission que leur avait donnée Tsunade tout juste remise de ses blessures.

Danzo mort, Konoha rasé de la carte, Tsunade s'était toutefois remise évitant ainsi à Kakashi de devenir le Shichibi de Konoha. Et s'était très énervée qu'elle posait les yeux sur ce qui restait de son village. Outre la reconstruction, la mission prioritaire à tous shinobis de Konoha était de retrouver le ninja porté disparut mais non moins célèbre : Uzumaki Naruto.

Apparemment selon le rapport de Yamato et de Gai, le jeune homme avait mystérieusement disparut, une nuit, alors qu'ils rentraient au village après son entrainement spécial avec l'abeille tueuse.

Les deux shinobis s'étaient réveillés le matin, seul. Toutes les affaires de Naruto étaient à la même place que le jeune ninja les avait laissées. L'imprévisible ninja de Konoha s'était évaporé dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Pas un signe, une empreinte, rien, pas même une branche cassée pouvant indiquer le chemin.

Shikamaru saisit une branche et s'en servit pour se propulser en avant. Chef d'une équipe de quatre, le juunin avait choisis pour être avec lui Sakura, Neji et Lee. Tous les quatre avançaient en parallèles de deux autres équipes, une avec Kakashi, Sai, Hinata et Shino et une autre composée de Yamato, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji et Ino.

Lieu de la mission : un supposé repaire de l'Akatsuki au pays des vagues, perdu au milieu de la nature marécageuse. Ils n'étaient surs de rien mais les rapports d'Uchiha Itachi à feu Jiraya sur cette organisation indiquaient que ce repère abandonné par Pain et ses compagnons serait sans doute utilisé par Madara et ses acolytes.

Ils avançaient en eaux troubles. En réalité, ils n'avaient aucune preuve que Naruto se soit fait capturer par l'Akatsuki, aucune preuve que le reste de l'Akatsuki se trouve à cet endroit, aucune preuve même qu'il soit encore en vie.

Mais Tsunade, réveillée, guérie et plus en forme que jamais avait été intransigeante. Quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il se passe, Naruto devait être ramené à Konoha. Il devait devenir le Shichidaime, le plus grand Hokage de tout les temps. Il en avait l'obligation ! Il le lui avait promis ! N'était-ce pas son Nindo ?

L'Hokage avait hurlé ses ordres dans son bureau. Elle coupa immédiatement court à la tentative de Shukaku qui insinuant que Naruto était peut être parti de son propre chef. Après tout durant son combat contre Pain, il l'avait joué en solo, peut-être était-ce la même chose ?

Impossible ! Avait hurlé Tsunade hors d'elle avant de tous les chasser de son bureau. Elle n'acceptait pas de conjecture, elle voulait son fils dans son village, près d'elle, et le plus vite possible ! La mission était claire, le retrouver vivant ! Et vivant seulement !

Shino ouvrait la voie à l'équipe deux, ses insectes détectant tous mouvements suspects, toutes odeurs inexpliquées. Quant à Hinata, elle surveillait leurs arrières protégeant grâce à son byakugan ses compagnons d'une attaque de lâche.

Kakashi accompagné de Sai évoluaient au centre de la formation, rapidement, sans prendre de pause. Le temps jouait contre eux et l'urgence de la situation leur faisait penser à la capture de Gaara par Deidara et Sasori de l'Akatsuki. Et Kakashi détestait ressentir cette sensation.

" Kakashi-san, la voix de Sai brisa le silence, que pensez-vous de tout ceci ?

_... Hmm, que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Pensez-vous réellement, continua-t-il insistant, que Naruto, et bien que Naruto...

_... Puisse mourir ?, le coupa-t-il tout en s'élançant sur l'arbre suivant, franchement je te dirais que Naruto est immortel, il est... imprévisible, unique même. Je crois en lui plus qu'en quiconque.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous senpai, il est vrai qu'il m'a toujours donné cette impression depuis le premier jour, mais l'Akatsuki...

_ Sai !"

La voix de Kakashi le rappela fermement à l'ordre. Ils étaient en mission et il détestait toutes ses questions qui mettaient en branle ses propres convictions. Sai d'un certain côté avait raison : Naruto bien qu'étant un jinchuuriki, était mortel également. Malgré son excellent niveau, le meilleur parmi tous les shinobis qu'il avait connu, il n'était pas un surhomme.

Il avait eu tendance à le penser au fil du temps, surtout en voyant son élève se sortir de situation dangereuse voir mortelle sans une égratignure ou presque.

Il secoua la tête chassant toutes ses pensées, il était ninja : la mission avant tout.

* * *

L'homme se leva lentement du lit, totalement nu, sa musculature développée apparaissait en relief à la faible lueur des bougies. Musclé il l'était, ça c'était indéniable mais il était également maigre, les premières marques de malnutrition se dessinaient sur ses côtes.

Il s'avança un peu, pour finalement se figer totalement au centre de la pièce. Il ne s'était pas seulement arrêté, non, il s'était stoppé, la totalité de ses muscles au repos. L'arrêt le plus total, une statue ou plutôt comme un robot commandé à distance.

En fait s'était parfaitement cela, il était une machine sans âme dirigé par un homme sans scrupule, sombre et sans cœur qui se levait à son tour du lit qu'ils avaient partagé.

Nu également, il se plaqua derrière l'homme-pantin, l'enserrant possessivement. Il caressa légèrement son ventre et son torse, malaxant sans douceur ses pectoraux, baisant ses épaules et sa nuque. Il lui murmura ensuite doucement à l'oreille.

" Tu m'appartiens à présent, tu es tout à moi et lorsque viendra le temps, je te réveillerais pour mieux te détruire."

A ses mots, il mordit cruellement le cou de l'homme jusqu'au sang, puis, sadique, il lécha avidement le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure, du cou jusqu'au creux de la clavicule.

L'homme tressaillit à peine. C'est comme s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Une formalité pour lui, totalement déconnecté du monde réel.

Néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard, son corps se tendit imperceptiblement. Sa peau était secouée discrètement par quelques frissons. Madara soupira et tourna lentement la tête vers la porte, attendant que l'intrus se manifeste : deux coups secs.

" Sasuke, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu viennes me déranger à cette heure, jusque dans mes appartements.

_ Des intrus, dans la forêt alentour.

_ Oh vraiment ?"

Ce n'était pas réellement une question mais plutôt une constatation amusée comme si la présence d'intrus aussi près de son domaine, était tout simplement impossible, ou alors une très bonne blague. Madara semblait apparemment de bonne humeur et se jouait de tout cela.

" Karin a sentit douze chakras différents, plus celui d'un chien. C'est Konoha, aucun doute possible.

_ Konoha dis-tu ? Voilà qui est amusant, rigola Madara.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui peut..., répliqua Sasuke à travers la porte agacé par le manque de sérieux de son ancêtre.

_ Si je sens que ça va être très drôle, le coupa Madara, je vais enfin tester les aptitudes de mon poulain en condition réelle. Je sens que le spectacle va être grandiose."

Sasuke secoua la tête dans le couloir, dépité par tant de frivolité. A certains moments, il ne le comprenait absolument pas, il faut dire aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas plus loin après tout il était un Uchiha.

" Attend moi à l'entrée avec ton équipe, lança-t-il à travers la porte, nous arrivons.

_ Bien, répondit Sasuke en se retirant."

Nous ? Nous ! Depuis quand Madara invitait des gens dans sa chambre ? Depuis quand n'était-il plus seul ? Habituellement personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette pièce, pas même lui : son bras droit. Sasuke ne voyait que le nouveau venu pour le faire. Mais c'était le matin, tôt. Avaient-ils...?

Non ! Sasuke chassa toutes ses pensées inutiles de son esprit. Le temps lui avait appris à ne pas conjecturer. A ne pas imaginer ou à se poser des questions inutiles car elles embrumaient l'esprit et ralentissaient la pensée.

Couloir après couloir, de sa démarche rapide, il arriva enfin devant la salle commune. Un coup d'œil à Juugo et Karin lui permit de se rendre compte qu'ils croupissaient d'ennui dans le réfectoire : bah ils allaient avoir de l'exercice. Un coup de pied bien placé à Suigetsu pour le réveiller et ils étaient prêts.

Ensemble ils se rendirent à l'entrée du repaire, dissimulé par une cascade et la végétation luxuriante, attendant leur chef, attendant les ordres.

" Rhabille-toi !"

D'un seul coup son ton avait totalement changé de la voix chaude et bienveillante qu'il utilisait avec Sasuke. Sa voix était devenue froide et sèche. Avec cet homme, Madara n'aurait pas toléré la moindre désobéissance.

L'inconnu loin d'en tenir compte s'habilla mécaniquement. Il enfila son sous vêtement et son pantalon de toile noire, fixant fermement sa ceinture de ninja qui, en plus de maintenir son pantalon sur ses hanches maigres, retenait également ses pochettes ninjas. Il passa ensuite rapidement un tee-shirt blanc qui contrastait avec sa peau halée.

D'un geste expert, il fixa une large épée dans son dos et dans un ample mouvement enfila sa longue cape noire, rabattit son capuchon et se tourna vers Madara.

Celui-ci n'avait pas finit de se préparer. Avec ce qui semblait être une patience infinie, l'homme attendit, l'homme patienta que Madara finisse de passer son manteau de l'Akatsuki.

Lorsque l'Uchiha eut terminé, il se tourna vers son compagnon et, avant de fixer le masque d'argent, il se saisit brusquement de son manteau et attira ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rude et farouche. L'autre se laissait totalement faire, totalement dominé. Il se faisait presque arracher la langue et à d'autre moment, il se faisait limite étouffer par la langue inquisitrice et autoritaire de Madara.

Celui-ci finit brutalement l'échange en mordant violemment la lèvre inférieur de l'inconnu. Il fixa ensuite lui-même le masque d'argent sur le visage sans vie de son compagnon. L'autre n'avait même pas réagit, rien.

" En avant."

Et ils se mirent en route, l'autre un pas derrière Madara. Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'équipe Taka qui regarda l'inconnu s'approcher, l'œil mauvais.

" Où sont-ils ?, demanda Madara."

Karin pointa sans aucune hésitation, une direction du doigt.

" A environ une heure, à allure soutenue.

_ Bien, répliqua Madara, allons accueillir nos chers amis de Konoha."

* * *

" Ennemis, droit devant !"

Neji en tête l'avait murmuré assez fort pour que cependant tous comprennent et tous stoppèrent leur avancée. Shikamaru rejoignit rapidement l'éclaireur.

" Combien sont-ils ?

_ Six au total, l'équipe Taka, Sasuke, un que je devine comme étant Madara et...

_... et le sixième ?, questionna le stratège de génie.

_ Difficile à dire, la distance fait que j'ai du mal à lire son chakra mais il semble différent des autres.

_ Différent..., répéta Shikamaru comme pour lui même."

Cela allait contrarier ses plans si dans le groupe ennemi il y avait des forces qu'il ne connaissait pas. Rapidement il se saisit de son micro, l'activa pour prévenir les autres équipes.

" Ici équipe un. Ennemis droit devant, ici équipe un. Ennemis droit devant, rencontre dans approximativement trente minutes."

Le minuteur grésilla quelques secondes avant que Kakashi ne réponde de sa voix toujours nonchalante.

" Ici équipe deux. Shino les a repéré également. Inconnu dans leur rang.

_ Equipe trois, ici Yamato. Le rapport de Kiba indique que Akamaru semble perturbé mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe."

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour le génie pour réfléchir.

" Bien, reprit Shikamaru, en arc de cercle, nous progresserons à vue. En avant ! Go !"

Les trois équipes s'élancèrent et au bout de quelques instants, ils purent s'apercevoir à travers les branchages. Ils prirent rapidement leur formation dans les arbres au dessus des marécages nauséabonds.

Le silence s'était installé et seul le bruit infime de leur course était discernable. Ils couraient et espéraient tous trouver l'objet de leur recherche. Ils l'avaient cherché sans relâche durant trois longs mois.

Soudain, les deux Hyuuga se figèrent, imités de près par Shino et Kiba, scrutant les alentours, à la recherche de leurs ennemis. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre. Au-dessus de des marécages, à plus de trente mètres du sol, les deux groupes se dévisageaient en chien de faïence.

" Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, shinobis de Konoha, entama Madara.

_ En effet, tu as raison, répliqua Kakashi, mais nous ne repartirons que lorsque nous aurons récupéré l'objet de nos recherches.

_ Oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant et quel est cet objet ? Tu as titillé ma curiosité ninja copieur."

Kakashi serra les dents, cet homme se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il cachait quelque chose ça c'était sûr mais était-ce Naruto ou un autre plan machiavélique quelconque ?

" Dis-nous ou se trouve Naruto, cria Kiba."

La bourde ! Mais bon, ils étaient habitués à présent. Le ninja déjà à fond dans le combat avait fait un pas en avant et Akamaru montrait ses crocs aux shinobis en face d'eux, mauvais. Madara et le reste de ses compagnons, ne lui accordèrent à peine l'ombre d'un regard, seul Sasuke avait frissonné à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Naruto avait disparut ? Où ? Quand ? Et... un mouvement de Madara le tira de ses pensées.

" Ainsi vous avez perdu votre joli jouet, comme c'est dommage. Oui ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour vous, au moment ou Konoha à le plus besoin de son arme ultime, cela pourrait devenir dangereux.

_ Que sais-tu Madara ?, demanda Yamato menaçant."

Il n'aimait pas le ton que cela prenait : les menaces à peine voilées de Madara, son air enjoué, tout cela cachait quelque chose et de foutrement sale.

L'Uchiha sourit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'inconnu qui le suivait partout. D'un coup sec il retira sa lourde cape noire, révéla plus en détail sa stature mais surtout ses cheveux. Des cheveux criant de vérité, d'un blond éclatant, presque plus brillant que le soleil lui-même.

Les shinobis de Konoha ne purent s'empêcher un mouvement de recul. La surprise les terrassait. Naruto, non impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas côtoyer Madara, être à ses côtés le plus naturellement du monde, cela ne pouvait être lui.

" Non !, cria Sakura."

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle aurait voulut... tout cela ne pouvait être changé. Car Madara lentement retirait le masque d'argent qui recouvrait le visage inconnu mais que tous savait à qui il appartenait. Naruto, son visage, sa peau, ses... yeux ? Non ce n'était pas ses yeux. Les siens étaient bleus, du bleu intense de l'océan ou du ciel d'été. D'un seul regard il pouvait réconforter n'importe qui. Jamais il n'avait eut le regard aussi terne, fade... éteint. Jamais il n'avait eut le sharingan.

Pourtant c'était bien eux, présents dans ses yeux, cette pupille si unique. C'était impossible. Impossible ! Pourtant, il était bien là, avec ses yeux maudits qui les mirait dans un air détaché. Il lui paraissait plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il respirait la puissance.

Madara passa derrière lui et enserra la taille d'un geste possessif. Inconsciemment le regard de Sakura se détourna de cette scène intime et son regard se posa sur Sasuke. Son amour d'enfance semblait aussi choqué qu'eux. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant de l'identité de celui qui les accompagnait. Il semblait hésiter de la marche à suivre.

Sasuke sursauta imperceptiblement lorsque Madara rapprocha son visage du cou de Naruto, il retira son masque en partit prenant garde à ce que Sasuke ne voit pas ses yeux et d'un geste sensuel et ô combien malsain lui lécha l'angle de la mâchoire pour remonter jusqu'à la joue. Naruto ne tressaillit même pas mais Sasuke, lui, ressentait des sentiments ambivalents. L'incompréhension : pourquoi était-il ici ? Était-il venu le récupérer pour le ramener à Konoha, encore ? Non... il ne semblait pas vraiment conscient. La haine : pourquoi avait-il la pupille de son clan ? Pourquoi Madara l'approchait-il lui, alors qu'il ne daignait même pas le regarder ?

" Est-ce lui que vous recherchez ?, questionna innocemment Madara coupant Sasuke dans ses réflexions.

_ Qu'as-tu fais ? Madara !, cria Kakashi."

Sasuke sursauta, pour la première fois, il voyait Kakashi sortir de ses gonds. Pour la première fois il le vit attaquer sans plan de bataille, foncer tête baissée dans le combat. Le ninja au sharingan, chidori au poing, n'écoutant que ses instincts, se lança sur l'ancêtre des Uchiha, ignorant les cris de ses compagnons.

Kakashi avait beaucoup vécu. Il avait eu d'innombrables amis, certains morts pour Konoha. Il avait fait de nombreuses missions parfois elles étaient sans intérêt et il était revenu d'autre au bord de la mort. Il avait eu des élèves, seulement trois. Mais ils lui avaient donné du fil à retordre.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vécu cela. Jamais il l'aurait crut. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. A tout sauf à cela. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsque Naruto d'un geste nonchalant arrêta l'attaque destinée à Madara. Son ancien disciple ne posa même pas un regard sur lui. Non, il se contenta de faire sauter le kunai de sa main et de le repousser comme s'il chassait une mouche de son épaule. Rapide, Kakashi se dégagea de son emprise et se retira à quelques mètres, la surprise encore affichée sur son visage.

Madara enlaça de nouveau Naruto et se pencha sur les shinobis de Konoha d'un air victorieux.

" Qui y a-t-il ? Vous semblez surpris.

_ Qu'as-tu fais à Naruto-kun !, cria Lee.

_ Naruto... Naruto... Ce nom m'est vaguement familier. N'est-il pas le jinchuuriki de Konoha ?

_ Arrêtes de te foutre de nous Uchiha, intervint Neji d'une voix cassante, nous savons tous ici qui est Naruto.

_ Vraiment ?, demanda Madara."

A ses mots, il tourna de nouveau son attention sur l'homme-pantin près de lui. Il lui saisit le menton et le força à regarder ses anciens compagnons.

" Eh bien dis-nous, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Naruto, dis nous qui tu es."

La réponse mit du temps à leur parvenir. La voix du blond était faible, rauque, brisée de ne pas avoir été utilisé pendant longtemps. Un murmure à peine qui pourtant s'éleva distinctement dans le silence établit. Il récita tel une marionnette le texte qu'il avait si bien appris qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il était vrai, d'une voix plate et sans émotions, aucune.

" Moi... Je ne suis rien."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa** : Et bien, dans le genre tortueux et bizarre, Madara/ Naruto, on ne pouvait trouver pire ou mieux. Le scénario est pas mal, et j'aime assez ce que j'ai pus voir dans les autres chapitres.

Mais ce coté sombre, violent est super. Ton style est de plus en plus affirmé avec le temps, moi j'adore toujours plus.

**Remarques de l'auteur : **Oulah ! suspeensssse...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : **_Merci Naruto Uchiwa pour ton commentaire rempli, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir, il est vrai que j'essaye de rester au plus près du manga, je commence à improviser en fait sur les scans juste après l'entrainement de Naruto par Killerbee et la mort de Kisame puisque le reste n'a pas été traduit encore.(dsl si j'en spoil certains d'ailleurs !) _

_ça sera glauque et dark à souhait vu que certaines me l'ont demandé, et j'avoue écrire cette fic avec plaisir. Merci à tous le monde de me lire et de suivre les autres fics, notamment Finder et LoveMode. Besos.  
_

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**

_Il récita tel une marionnette le texte qu'il avait si bien appris qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il était vrai, d'une voix plate et sans émotions, aucune._

_" Moi... Je ne suis rien."_

Suite à cette phrase personne ne bougea. Personne. Ni Konoha, ni l'Akatsuki. En réalité à part Madara personne n'en croyaient ses oreilles. C'était impossible, Naruto ne pouvait décemment pas dire une telle phrase. Ça ne correspondait pas à son caractère, plus que cela : ces mots ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire de base. Ce n'était pas lui ! L'assistance en était même à se demander où il les avait appris. Qui était le fils de pute qui les lui avaient enseignés ?

" Quoi ?"

Voilà, c'était ça. Le bon mot. Le mot qui brulait leurs lèvres. Ça marchait aussi avec 'Hein' ou 'Comment' mais étrangement il choisit 'Quoi'. Un mot simple et concis, pas besoin de faire de phrase. Un mot qui exprimait toute une pensée. Tous l'avaient prononcé un nombre incalculable de fois dans leur esprit, mais une seule personne, une seule l'avait laissé échapper à voix haute, prouvant encore une fois les nombreuses faces cachées des pensées uchihesque. Sasuke prononça ce mot comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

D'abord il avait un fantôme en face de lui, le gars même qui l'avait poursuivi pendant des années, avec la vieille rengaine qui avait fini par le lasser, du : "Tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Je te ramènerais à Konoha même si pour ça je dois te casser les deux jambes." Le type qui jamais n'avait abandonné. Qui l'avait harcelé, courut après, rampé même s'il cela lui était possible.

Celui qui l'avait un tant soit peu touché. Sa philosophie avait presque faillit l'atteindre, son Nindo. Sa plus grande force. Il l'avait entendu à la vallée de la fin, il l'avait compris au repaire d'Orochimaru mais il avait poursuivi son but, sa vengeance, sans relâche, sans se retourner. Il avait un but, lui, et autre que de devenir Hokage d'un foutu village. Il s'en serait pissé dessus de rire. Il avait envie de lui cracher au visage : "Elle est passée où ta foutue détermination. Ils sont passés où tes putain de rêves ! Hein Usuratonkachi !"

Juste un jouet à présent, un jouet dans les mains de son ancêtre. Son ancien compagnon ne pouvait rien faire, plus rien. Il était finit. Mais Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il se serait giflé pour avoir sorti ce si petit mot, ce "quoi ?" d'ébahissement mais cela reflétait parfaitement la confusion qu'il ressentait à présent. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Naruto ne pouvait pas tomber.

Cela ne collait pas avec le personnage. Ce n'était pas lui.

" Sasuke."

La voix doucereuse de Madara le sortit de ses pensées.

" Retiens ton équipe, continua l'homme masqué, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se fassent blesser."

Sans répondre, il hocha la tête. Dans un même mouvement il jeta un coup d'œil noir à Suigetsu qui s'agitait suite à la remarque de Madara en lui faisant un bras. D'un signe de la main, il lui ordonna de rester à sa place et de surtout de ne pas faire de grabuge. Le vulgaire grognement d'approbation du jeune shinobi du village de Kiri fut clairement audible mais il obéit de mauvaise volonté.

" Tu as intérêt à lancer toutes tes forces dans tes attaques Madara, lança Kiba d'une voix rageuse, crois-tu que tu fasses le poids seul, contre nous ?

_ Moi ? Seul contre vous ? Pfff, pouffa le shinobi, je ne suis pas fou."

L'ironie pointait dans sa voix et tous la perçurent. Shikamaru de son côté serra les dents. Pour lui l'issu du combat était connue : ils allaient perdre. Si l'équipe Taka ne bougeait pas et si Madara se désintéressait du combat, alors il ne restait qu'une seule personne à affronter. Et il était hors de question de faire du mal à Naruto alors qu'il était dans cet état-là. Jusque-là il n'avait pas bougé, mais tous savaient qu'il revenait d'un entrainement aux côtés de l'Abeille Tueuse, tous savaient que même sans la puissance de Kyuubi, Naruto était largement plus puissant qu'eux.

" Non, continua Madara sans prendre en compte le trouble qu'il causait autour de lui, j'ai bien mieux à vous proposer, bien mieux."

Tant en parlant il caressait d'un geste sensuel la joue de Naruto. Un geste qui aurait pu paraître doux mais qui en réalité il leurs apparaissaient affreusement mesquin et sale. Le jeune homme quant à lui ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, pas un seul muscle ne tressaillit sous la caresse. Son regard rivé au loin ne trembla pas, à aucun moment.

Madara rapprocha son visage de celui du jinchuuriki et murmura à son oreille assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

" Tue-les !"

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, pas de hochement de tête, de clignement de yeux, rien. Néanmoins il savait qu'il avait été entendu. Il le savait en sentant la légère crispation dans les muscles de l'homme-pantin.

Un pas et puis deux, lentement il s'avança sur les ninjas de Konoha sans que rien sur sa face ne trahisse d'une quelconque émotion, rien. Le sharingan brillait de toute sa noirceur dans ses yeux et son regard était porté sur les shinobis.

" Naruto ! Arrêtes, c'est nous !, cria Sakura en vain."

Sa voix sembla être le déclencheur de la furie du jinchuuriki jusque-là extrêmement calme, il se jeta sur ceux qui lui faisaient face sans qu'aucun trop ébahi par son geste n'esquisse que l'ombre d'une défense. Instinctivement Naruto se jeta sur le premier qui l'avait agressé et accessoirement aussi le plus proche de lui : Hatake Kakashi.

Celui-ci reçut son attaque de plein fouet, trop surpris pour esquiver. Se contentant d'attaquer avec du taijustsu, les techniques que Naruto enchainait toujours plus rapide ne ressemblant en rien avec ce qu'il avait pu montrer lorsqu'il était à Konoha. Impossible de le suivre à l'œil nu, il harcelait le ninja aux cheveux gris de tous les côtés, sans relâche. Le sharingan incomplet de Kakashi était impuissant face à cette vitesse, à cette force et de plus il se refusait d'utiliser le ninjutsu pour se défendre.

Il suffit d'à peine une poignée de seconde pour que Naruto éjecte son ancien sensei loin de lui. Le shinobi se prit une branche dans le dos qui se brisa net sous l'impact. Sa chute fut inévitable, et tous regardèrent impuissants le ninja copieur tomber. Lee fut le plus rapide et il rattrapa Kakashi dans les vapes, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les marécages fétides.

" Attention !"

La tornade verte de Konoha entendit juste un cri, celui d'Hinata pensa-t-il, et Naruto s'écrasa de tout son poids sur eux. Utilisant la force de l'impact pour remonter, il envoya les deux autres ninjas s'écraser dans la vase.

Le cri d'Hinata avait attiré son attention et tout naturellement Naruto se jeta sur elle. Juste avant de l'atteindre il fut bloqué par son cousin qui avait prédit son déplacement avec justesse. Mais le Hyuuga ne fut qu'une formalité pour le jinchuuriki.

" Hinata ! Dégage de là !, hurla Neji juste avant de tomber à son tour."

Plus que sombrer, Naruto le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre, enserrant son cou avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Le souffle presque coupé Neji essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager mais la force de Naruto était d'une autre mesure. À peine arrivait-il à le faire bouger le bras ? Au bout d'un moment, Naruto souleva le Hyuuga et rapprocha son visage du sien, il le regarda un instant comme s'il était un animal étrange et lentement enfonça son doigt dans l'œil gauche du shinobi.

" AAAHHHHH !"

Naruto sembla comme sursauter à l'entente du cri suraiguë du shinobi qui gesticulait dans sa main et comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de son geste, il le lâcha dans le vide. Trop au prise avec la douleur, Neji ne fit pas attention à la branche qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

" Chojuu Giga !"

Sai lui évita la collision de justesse et récupéra le Hyuuga sur sa chouette faite d'encre. Ce fut le cri de Neji qui déclencha la contre-attaque du côté de Konoha. Shikamaru sauta en arrière et hurla aux restes de ses compagnons, encore sous le choc des actes du blond national.

" Formation de défense !, hurla-t-il essayant de réveiller les autres du cauchemar dans lequel ils étaient, De suite !"

Immédiatement ils reprirent leurs esprits face au ton impérieux du génie de Konoha, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru et Choji se placèrent à l'avant du groupe les protégeant des actions inconsidérées de leur ancien ami. Sakura et Ino sautèrent sur l'oiseau d'encre de Sai et entreprirent de commencer les soins pour Kakashi évanoui et pour Neji qui continuait de se tordre de douleur. Lee quant à lui ouvrait la voie pour leur retraite aux côtés de Shikamaru.

" Retraite ! Tous ! On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant !

_ Mais..., tenta de dire Kiba, on pourrait...

_ Non !, répliqua Yamato en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, il est trop fort pour nous en ce moment."

Rapidement ils quittèrent les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Ils mettaient leur vitesse à l'épreuve pour distancer l'Akatsuki. L'Hokage devait être prévenue, elle devait savoir ce qui se passait ici, ensuite ils reviendraient avec une stratégie.

Madara quant à lui se rapprocha lentement de son jouet. Doucement, il leva son bras et lui caressa presque tendrement la joue. Sasuke eut une crispation de dégout devant tout ce qu'impliquait ce geste. Naruto lui était ailleurs, il regardait d'un air absent les shinobis qui s'enfuyaient au loin. Madara lui saisit le menton et tourna son visage face au sien avant de lui asséner une claque retentissante.

L'équipe Taka tout comme Sasuke sursauta face au geste. Pas qu'il soit violent en soit, ils étaient habitués à bien pire mais devant l'air innocent et sans défense de Naruto, le geste était outrageant.

" Ne t'ai-je pas dit de les tuer !

_..., l'autre inclinait seulement la tête en signe de soumission.

_ Alors vas !"

Sans attendre l'homme-machine se lança à la poursuite des ninjas de Konoha. Trop rapidement pour que quiconque puisse s'en rendre compte. En quelques secondes il fut à leur portée, si proche. Il arma son bras près à décapiter le jeune Inuzuka mais s'était sans compter l'odorat de son plus fidèle compagnon.

Nul dans le groupe de Konoha s'en était rendu compte mais tous se figèrent en voyant Akamaru sauter apparemment dans le vide et percuter de plein fouet Naruto. Kiba se pétrifia d'horreur en constatant que la main de Naruto n'était qu'a cinq centimètre de sa nuque.

Sans réellement savoir si l'intervention d'Akamaru dérangeait ou non le jinchuuriki, ils frissonnèrent une nouvelle fois devant son regard vide. Naruto loin d'être surpris par l'intervention de l'immense chien blanc, pivota alors qu'il était encore dans le vide, entrainant le chien. Ensemble ils allèrent s'écraser violemment contre un arbre et tous entendirent un affreux craquement résonner dans la forêt. Vu que Naruto se relevait sans aucun mal apparemment, les shinobis regardèrent avec effrois le grand chien blanc haleter sur la branche.

" NON !"

Kiba hurla et se prépara à sauter pour sauver son chien mais s'était sans compter Choji qui le retint par le bras.

" Qu'est-ce que... ?"

Son regard dériva, suivit celui du fils Akimichi. Les insectes. Les insectes avaient investis l'endroit, bourdonnant, rampant de tous côtés. Sans même s'en soucier, Naruto arma son bras et se prépara à frapper le chien.

Soudain Naruto se figea dans son mouvement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais il savait qu'il détestait cette sensation, cette envie malsaine de se gratter. Incapable de mettre un mot sur cette pensée, il se contenta de se recroqueviller sur le sol et de grogner.

De son côté Madara se retint de jurer : manipuler la conscience de Kyuubi pouvait être si difficile parfois. Ses instincts primaires et inutiles l'embarrassaient. Il aurait vouloir lui hurler : " Ce ne sont que des insectes, idiot ! Deux trois puces tout au plus !" Mais dans sa situation cela n'aurait pas été vraiment classieux de faire cela. Non, il se contenta de balancer un rapide "on rentre" à Sasuke et ouvrit un portail pour lui et son poulain. Celui-là, il lui avait désobéit à cause de quelques insectes, il allait souffrir, ça oui.

Sasuke soupira en faisant signe à son équipe de le suivre. Madara dans son empressement à rentrer au repaire n'avait pas songé à les transporter également. En réalité, il ne soupirait pas pour cela, non, il avait vu la lueur de rage dans les yeux de son ancêtre. Il avait vu la folie. Madara était en rage auprès de Naruto, ça c'était certain. Cette manière d'arrêter le combat, imprévisible comme toujours mais il allait prendre ça c'était sûr.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke accéléra l'allure pressé de rentrer à la planque.

Une fois rentré, il congédia rapidement son équipe sans un regard pour eux. Puis sans même prendre la peine de se reposer, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Madara. Il se répétait sans cesse que c'était pour demander des explications à son ancêtre. Des explications sur la présence de Naruto en ces lieux.

La première chose qu'il entendit s'approchant de la chambre fut les bruits de lutte. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un cassait les meubles sur les murs. Il frissonna en pensant que Naruto subissait une sévère correction. Néanmoins, même en tendant l'oreille, il n'entendait pas un cri, pas un gémissement, rien qui trahisse qu'une personne ne se faisait molester.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait la porte d'un œil mauvais comme si elle était responsable de la situation. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa contre le battant.

" Entre Sasuke, répondit Madara à travers la cloison."

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais la curiosité, l'envie de savoir le poussait à entrer. Il intima son cœur de se calmer et poussa lentement la porte pénétrant pour la première fois dans la chambre de son ancêtre. La semi-obscurité le troubla un instant puis son regard s'habitua et il distingua une forme allongée sur le lit : Naruto.

Il sursauta en sentant Madara dans son dos. L'homme était torse nu. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à avancer d'une voix douce.

" Viens Sasuke.

_ Que...

_ Ne réfléchis pas, le coupa Madara, ne veux-tu pas voir ton ancien ami ?"

Son ton avait légèrement changé et Sasuke décela sans peine sous la douceur de la demande, un ordre. Alors il avança, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Plus il s'approchait plus il distinguait les hématomes, les coupures, le sang qui maculait le corps dénudé du jinchuuriki.

Celui-ci, allongé sur le ventre, le fixait étrangement de son regard au sharingan. Mais même si de voir la légendaire pupille du clan Uchiha dans les yeux de son ami, le plus étrange pour lui était de constater le manque de vie, l'étincelle qui caractérisait si bien Naruto dans ses yeux.

L'homme-pantin ne bougeait pas, rien ne trahissait un quelconque trouble ou une souffrance. Il se contentait de rester là, parce qu'on lui avait ordonné et de regarder d'un œil désintéressé le nouvel arrivant.

" Madara... Pourquoi...

_ Tu n'as pas à savoir, le coupa une nouvelle fois son ancêtre en montant sur le lit, sache seulement que je le contrôle parfaitement."

Sasuke inconsciemment déglutit en le voyant saisir les hanches de Naruto pour le ramener à lui. Il le pénétra sans aucune préparation, violemment mais rien ne trahit sur le visage de Naruto qu'il eut mal. Madara commença ses brusques va et viens, avant de grogner en se tournant vers Sasuke.

" Viens par ici.

_ Je ne sais pas si..., tenta Sasuke en s'exécutant tout de même comme hypnotisé."

Madara sourit dans son effort et saisit méchamment les cheveux du jinchuuriki, relevant le visage de celui-ci juste devant l'entre jambe de Sasuke. L'Uchiha serrait si fort que du sang maculait le cuir chevelu de l'ancien shinobi de Konoha.

" Suce-le."

Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke sursauta. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitement ayant passé une partie de sa vie chez Orochimaru mais la brutalité de ces mots le choquait toujours autant. Il frissonna en sentant les mains de son ancien ami tâtonner ses cuisses et ses hanches, descendre sa braguette. Ce n'est pas qu'il mettait du temps à sortir son sexe, non, Madara s'enfonçait en lui tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes.

Madara s'impatienta et s'arrêta dans son mouvement, relevant un peu plus la tête du jinchuuriki.

" Allez chien, comme je t'ai appris à le faire."

Sasuke serra les dents, devant l'appellation mais également parce que le bout de la langue de Naruto venait de toucher son sexe. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir bander dans une telle situation, mais la réalité était tout autre. Il durcissait alors que Naruto léchait ses bourses et retraçait la veine palpitante de son membre.

Il finit par l'enfourner dans sa bouche, usant de sa langue, suçant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

" Voilà qui est mieux, lança Madara en reprenant son mouvement."

Sasuke ferma les yeux, jamais encore il n'avait ressentie quelque chose qui s'approche du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Naruto usait du mouvement de va et vient de Madara pour le prendre le plus loin possible. D'une main distraite et instinctive, il chassa inconsciemment celle de Madara et posa à son tour sa paume sur le crâne de Naruto.

Le plaisir était là, intense. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir cela seulement avec une fellation. Etait-ce parce que c'était Naruto qui la lui donnait ? Non, il n'était pas Naruto. C'était un autre homme, pas celui qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. Distraitement il caressa la tête dorée, sentant la jouissance arriver.

Il voulut se retirer mais Madara pilonnait le jinchuuriki si fort qu'il vint quand même dans sa bouche. Rien sur le visage de Naruto ne trahit une quelconque surprise. Il avala le tout silencieusement alors que Madara se vidait en lui dans un râle.

En réalité il se dégoutait profondément, la situation le dégoutait, Madara le dégoutait. Malgré le fait qu'il choisisse de combattre et de détruire Konoha aux côtés de son ancêtre, il n'aimait pas traiter ses ennemis ainsi. Surtout lui, surtout Naruto. Lui plus que tous les autres méritait son respect en tant que combattant. Il avait toujours imaginé le combattre, à mort, dans un duel au sommet. Pas de l'humilier ainsi alors qu'il était au plus bas.

" Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ?, questionna Madara tout en se rhabillant, avoir de telles relations avec ton ancien équipier t'es insupportable ?"

Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait se faire saigner les gencives à force de serrer la mâchoire, ou alors que ses nerfs allaient lâcher et qu'il allait se jeter sur Madara pour lui arracher son putain de masque et ses yeux au passage. Mais il n'en fit rien.

" Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il de sa voix réfrigérante, il est plus jouissif que je ne le pensais.

_ Ah ! Je vois que tu penses comme moi, se réjouit Madara, ne t'inquiètes pas je te le laisserais de temps à autres."

Sasuke ne répondit rien, à l'image de Naruto son visage resta stoïque. Il se rajusta et se dirigea vers la sortie, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au jinchuuriki qui, ignorant leur discussion, s'était rallongé sur le lit, son corps maculé de semence. A cette vision, il hésita. Pour l'une des première fois de sa vie, il hésita à revenir dans la pièce, tuer Madara et le sauver.

Au final, il hésita bien trop longtemps et sortit de la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il laissa la rage envahir son visage. La haine et la colère déformaient ses traits.

* * *

" NON !"

_ Je suis désolée... je...

_ NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! NON ! SAKURA PAR PITIE !

_ Kiba... je suis navrée, je n'ai rien pu faire...

_ PUTAIN NON !, la coupa-t-il.

_ Sa cage thoracique a été totalement enfoncée, ses côtes ont percées ses poumons.

_ Non ! Non !, répétait le maitre-chien.

_ Même si j'étais intervenue de suite je n'aurais pas pu le sauver."

Le jeune Inuzuka serrait contre son torse la carcasse sans vie du grand chien blanc tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. C'était impossible, il n'arrivait juste pas à y croire. Akamaru ne pouvait tomber. Il ne pouvait mourir : pas sans lui en tout cas. Tout était allé si vite, il n'avait même pas vu Akamaru sauter pour le sauver de la mort. Il n'avait pas vu Naruto l'attaquer. Il n'avait rien vu, rien. Alors était-ce de sa... ?

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kiba, lança Hinata d'une voix timide."

Il sursauta, avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Non. Tous le regardaient un air désespéré sur le visage. Tous portaient le deuil d'un ninja tombé. Tous s'imaginaient aisément qu'il se flagelle pour cela. Il se détendit en sentant la poigne ferme de Shino sur son épaule. Son équipe était autour de lui, Hinata caressait le pelage désormais froid du chien ninja et Shino réconfortait le maitre, silencieusement.

Akamaru...

Kiba retint difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux irrépressibles et regarda d'un air morne ses compagnons, en réalité aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre qu'il venait de perdre son frère, son fils, son âme. Lorsqu'il vit Kakashi grogner et ouvrit les yeux, le maitre-chien lança :

" Kakashi émerge."

Détournant l'attention de lui. Immédiatement Sakura se précipita sur son ancien sensei. En quelques gestes elle termina son analyse et se releva soulagée.

" Rien de grave, votre tête a pris un sacré choc mais c'est tout.

_ Merci... Sakura.

_ De rien Kakashi-san, c'est normal, répondit-elle, et puis s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit Iruka-san me fait la peau en rentrant. Je lui ai promis de veillez sur vous.

_ Iruka se fait bien trop de soucis, grogna Kakashi en se relevant, et je suis trop vieux pour que tu veilles sur moi, jeune fille.

_ Je..., hésita Sakura en le forçant à se recoucher de sa force démesurée, je suis la seule qui reste à présent."

Le ninja copieur ne répondit rien. Il se recoucha parce qu'il y était obligé, la tristesse inscrite sur son visage. Les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, il y lisait la même douleur. La douleur d'avoir été abandonné, lui par ses deux élèves, elle par les deux hommes les plus important de sa vie.

A sa plus grande surprise la jeune fille remplaça bien vite cette douleur par une détermination, et une colère qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans ses yeux. Elle se releva vivement, comme si dans son cœur, elle avait pris de nouvelles résolutions.

" Je vais aller voir comment Neji se porte."

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle était déjà partie, droite, forte, comme le lui avait enseigné son maître. Mais ce n'était qu'apparence. En réalité la rage menaçait de la submerger, envers Madara bien sûr mais surtout, surtout envers Sasuke son ancien amour qui laissait Naruto souffrir devant lui, sans intervenir.

Oui la haine dévorait son cœur et elle jura de faire payer à l'Uchiha ses crimes.

D'un geste rageur, elle ouvrit le pan de la tente qui abritait l'Hyuuga. Seul, lui, avait reçu des plaies ouvertes importantes et elle se devait de lui mettre en place un espace relativement sain. Elle salua d'un hochement de tête Shikamaru qui se tenait aux côtés de Neji, et s'approcha de son patient.

" Shikamaru."

Les deux hommes comprirent aisément que le Nara était de trop mais Neji raffermit sa prise sur les doigts du génie de Konoha et répliqua d'une voix rauque.

" Il peut rester."

D'un seul coup d'œil, Sakura avisa leurs doigts enlacés et ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle haussa les épaules.

" Comme tu voudras. Neji tu as déjà dû comprendre que tu as perdu ton œil gauche..."

Inutile de le faire dans la dentelle, il était un ninja tout comme elle. Il savait encaisser les mauvaises nouvelles, ils le savaient tous qu'ils risquaient de revenir blessé ou mort à chaque mission.

" Oui, répondit simplement Neji.

_ Bien, je vais devoir te passer une pommade dans ta cavité orbitale pour éviter tout risque d'infection. Okay ? Une fois à Konoha, je t'opérerais pour que tout soit propre et que tout cicatrise au mieux.

_ Bien."

Sakura hésita devant la brièveté des réponses, après le Hyuuga n'était pas un être infaillible comme tout le monde semblait le croire et il était peut-être en état de choc. Après tout, pour son clan, les yeux étaient la partie de leur corps la plus importante.

" Est-ce que cela fera mal ?, s'inquiéta Shikamaru.

_ A en crever, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix dure."

Le Nara regarda son compagnon, anxieux, mais fut vite rassuré par la poigne ferme et décidée de Neji. Celui-ci se tourna vers la médic-nin.

" Je suis prêt.

_ Bien. Shikamaru, tiens-le s'il te plait. Le plus important est qu'il ne bouge pas la tête.

_ Okay, répondit-il en se plaçant carrément sur le corps du jeune Hyuuga."

Telle une tortue, il bloqua ses hanches de ses jambes, ses bras, son cou et se saisit de sa mâchoire entre ses mains. En réponse au regard terrorisé de Neji, il lui fit un léger sourire.

" Tout ira bien, lui souffla-t-il."

Il sentit le Hyuuga se détendre légèrement avant que Sakura ne se saisisse de sa paupière coagulée par le sang et la soulève dans un mouvement vif. Il sentit Neji tressaillir sous lui, mais le ninja aux byakugans serra les dents et ne laissa sortir aucun son.

Il ne résista pas longtemps. Sakura, dans sa formation de médecin avait appris à ne pas hésiter faisant souvent plus mal ainsi, son doigt largement enduit de pommade, elle enfonça le tout dans son orbite, étalant rapidement le soin sur les parties lésées.

" AAAHH !"

Shikamaru contracta son corps pour résister à la pression que lui faisait subir Neji. Tout le corps de l'Hyuuga s'était arqué sous la douleur. Ses hurlements s'étaient faits perçants et discontinus. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager.

" Shikamaru fait quelque chose !, cria Sakura.

_ Kage mane no justsu !"

Sur le corps totalement figé de Neji, Sakura termina rapidement son soin sous les hurlements du jeune homme. Shikamaru, quant à lui, avait limite les larmes aux yeux de faire subir cela à son compagnon.

" J'ai fini, dit finalement la kunoichi en terminant le pansement."

Le corps de Neji s'était fait flasque lorsque Shikamaru le libéra de sa technique. D'une main tremblante, il caressa le front en sueur de Neji.

" Je suis désolé, murmura Shikamaru."

Pour toute réponse, Neji souleva doucement sa main et lui caressa la joue, il avait la voix trop cassée pour répondre. Sakura décida à cet instant de les laisser seuls. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir le jeune Nara se pencher sur Neji pour effacer de son doigt la larme de douleur qui perlait de son œil unique et pour capturer délicatement ses lèvres dans un baiser de réconfort.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **Mais comme j'adore trop tes histoires tu sais (bon ok je me répète, mais _**Putaing**_ _« j'suis du sud moi »_, c'est vrai tu as un talent indéniable). Ta manière de décrire le combat, j'arrive presque à le voir tellement c'est bien écrit. Puis la scène du trio, Whoaaaaa (oui oui je suis une perverse moi) trop beau.

Non mais tout de même, j'arrive presque à comprendre Sasuke mais putain qu'il lui fasse la peau à Madara mierda ! Il ne va pas laisser le pauvre Naru-chan être un patin toute sa vie dans les mains de ce vieux croulant de Madara ? Sinon un truc que j'adore c'est le dernier paragraphe, le couple Neji/Shikamaru, j'adore j'adore j'adore !

Je vais me jeter sur le chapitre 3 car j'en peux plus attendre. Que Sasuke se rebelle mince !

Poutoux From Blagnac

Mimosa


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : **_petite rectification : c'est le pays de la foudre et non de la terre ou se rend Hachibi frère du Raikage, une petite erreur que je rectifie ici dans le chapitre 3**. **J'aimerais dire ici un grand merci à Kawu93 qui me suit sur pas mal de mes fics et qui me laisse toujours une chtite review pour mon plus grand plaisir. _

_D'ailleurs en parlant d'autres fics, je sais que cela ne se fait pas mais j'aimerais tenter une petite expérience : j'annonce dès à présent que le dernier chapitre de LoveMode sera publié la semaine prochaine ou la suivante je pense. Cette fic sera donc cloturée après plusieurs mois d'écriture (snif^^) si j'ai des lectrices de LoveMode sur cette fic, qu'elles se fassent connaître en me reviewant LoveMode sur comment vous imaginez la fin. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne ferais pas ma radine et vous aurez un long, looong chapitre avec peut être... un lemon.  
_

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

_Au final, il hésita bien trop longtemps et sortit de la chambre._

_Une fois la porte refermée, il laissa la rage envahir son visage._

_La haine et la colère déformaient ses traits._

A présent, Sasuke l'observait d'un œil sceptique. Ils avaient eu une mission ensemble : capturer vivant le Hachibi. Pour cela Madara avait expressément envoyé l'équipe Taka, Sasuke et Naruto à la recherche de l'Abeille Tueuse au pays de la foudre.

Madara cette fois-ci n'accepterait pas l'échec, Sasuke en était certain et vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois avec les shinobis de Konoha, il savait sans se torturer les méninges que Naruto recevrait une sévère correction s'il échouait. Au final il n'avait pas envie que cela arrive.

Donc il l'observait d'un œil sceptique. En réalité, Naruto avait réussi à se percher Dieu sait comment sur un énorme rocher à moitié au milieu du vide et reniflait l'air qui passait dans le ravin d'un air connaisseur.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?, demanda Karin qui commençait à s'emmerder ferme.

_ Il renifle le vent, ça se voit pas ?"

L'ironie perça dans la voix de Suigetsu et Karin se tourna vers lui prête à l'étrangler. Mais Juugo s'avança sur eux coupant court à la dispute qui menaçait.

" Je pense qu'il utilise ses instincts de démon pour repérer Killerbee."

Tous se turent et leurs regards se tournèrent vers le jinchuuriki qui humait le vide. Sasuke frissonna en regardant Naruto : il avait l'air si sauvage ainsi, presque indomptable mais il savait que la réalité était tout autre. Bien différente que l'image qu'il donnait.

Soudain Naruto se redressa, face au vide. Son expression avait changé, la concentration était toujours là mais il semblait avoir trouvé une piste. Et il sauta.

" Putain !, cria Suigetsu qui n'en revenait pas, il a sauté le con !

_ Si tous les ninjas de Konoha sont aussi timbrés, je comprends pourquoi tu es partis, constata Karin heureuse de se débarrasser de l'homme-machine qui par sa seule présence la rendait mal à l'aise."

Sans répondre, Sasuke s'était approché du rebord de la falaise, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, inquiet tout de même. Il se pencha activant son sharingan. Il mit du temps à le repérer, sa vitesse était telle, qu'il ne le distinguait que flou. Il le perdit rapidement de vue.

Suigetsu s'approcha de lui et posa son bras sur son épaule, dans un geste qu'il se voulait fraternel mais que Sasuke détestait plus que tout, lui rappelant trop le blond.

" Bah il est parti, constata le ninja de Kiri de sa nonchalance sarcastique.

_ La nuit commence à tomber, lança Karin en se rapprochant de Sasuke et en envoyant Suigetsu bouler au loin, on devrait monter le campement, tu ne crois pas ?, minauda-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras."

Sans répondre, Sasuke se dégagea et reprit la route. Il ne tarda pas à trouver dans toute cette rocaille un renfoncement dans la roche où ils pouvaient s'abriter. Habitué à camper dans la nature, l'équipe Taka commença rapidement à préparer le campement.

D'un air distrait, Sasuke souffla un petit Katon sur les bois qu'avait rassemblé Karin. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina constatant que Sasuke ne s'était pas totalement désintéressé d'elle et l'aidait à préparer le feu.

Suigetsu quant à lui n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer sa large épée que Naruto sembla comme se matérialiser derrière lui. Le cri perçant de Karin troubla un instant le calme nocturne.

Naruto jeta quatre carcasses de lapin aux pieds de Juugo et le géant roux comprit rapidement son job. Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de les dépecer, de les vider pour les faire cuire, Karin rapprocha son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du jinchuuriki et lui hurla à la face tout son mécontentement.

" Non mais t'es taré d'apparaitre derrière les gens comme ça sans prévenir !

_ Karin, soupira Sasuke espérant faire cesser les hurlements de truie qu'on égorge.

_ Et puis ça ce fait carrément pas de disparaître comme ça !, rajouta Suigetsu de mauvaise humeur d'avoir pu être surpris par le jouet de Madara.

_ Suigetsu, souffla Sasuke qui commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne.

_ Et puis répond quelque chose quand on te parle, débile !"

Karin de sa violence légendaire s'était saisit du col de Naruto et le secouait dans tous les sens espérant lui faire sortir une quelconque protestation. Mais rien, le jinchuuriki malmené resta de marbre, Sasuke, lui, non.

Il se releva vivement et se jeta sur Karin. Il la saisit par derrière et la balança au loin comme un fétu de paille. Un regard menaçant à Suigetsu suffit à dissuader l'homme poisson qui recula. Il s'approcha de Naruto et le détailla du regard pendant un petit moment. Le jinchuuriki lui renvoya son regard avec une indifférence qui frisait l'insolence.

" Toi..., commença Sasuke en le menaçant juste avec son regard de glace, Madara t'a confié à moi, quoi que tu fasses, et quoi que tu penses faire, tu as l'obligation de me prévenir avant. Est-ce clair ?"

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait une phrase aussi longue _(note perso de Mim' : cette phrase m'a fait mourir de rire cherche pas à savoir pourquoi)_, surtout pour celui-là, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être inquiet lorsqu'il l'avait vu disparaître et maintenant il trouvait le moyen de le lui faire comprendre.

" Je n'ai rien entendu. Est-ce clair ?, répéta-t-il comme s'il l'avait fait pour un demeuré.

_... O...ui."

Sans le montrer, il se réjouissait de lui avoir tiré un mot. Il se tourna ensuite vers le feu alors que Juugo les appelait pour venir manger. Ils s'installèrent tous autour du feu mais sans même regarder ses compagnons, Sasuke savait qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

" Eh toi !, lança-t-il d'une voix lasse, ramène-toi ici."

Immédiatement le jinchuuriki obéit et se posta juste derrière Sasuke, le sens en alerte près à obéir à tous les ordres de son maître. Son attitude fit rouler des yeux Sasuke qui fit claquer sa langue dans un geste impatient.

" Assied-toi et manges, ordonna-t-il."

Satisfait de se voir obéir, il fut vite déçu de voir Naruto, un brin maigrelet, mâcher sa nourriture comme si elle avait un gout de cendre. N'a-t-il jamais faim ?, se demanda le nukenin. N'a-t-il que cette expression de désintérêt total sur sa putain de face ?

Sasuke faisait tournoyer les questions dans son esprit à une vitesse impressionnante mais pour le reste de son équipe, il était juste en train de manger son ragout de lapin avec ce mutisme revêche qui le caractérisait si bien.

Une fois le repas bouclé, les shinobis installèrent leur couchage dans le renfoncement rocheux qui les abritait un minimum des intempéries.

" Je prends la première garde, déclara Sasuke peu enclin à se coucher de suite, Suigetsu ensuite et pour finir Juugo, compris ?"

Il ne chercha même pas à entendre leur réponse il savait que tous l'avaient entendu et que tous obéiraient. Karin rougirait d'être considérée comme une femme et pas comme une kunoichi sans savoir que Sasuke considérait ce sentiment comme une faiblesse. Et elle lui pardonnerait de l'avoir balancé ainsi quelques heures auparavant. Pas que Sasuke recherchait son pardon, mais il savait que les femmes pouvaient être très désagréable voir carrément chiantes pour ces petites peccadilles, aussi il temporisait la situation.

Il s'éloigna dans la nuit à la recherche d'un bon point d'observation. Une fois trouvé, il s'installa sur le rare coin d'herbe qu'il eut trouvé dans ce pays fait de terre et de caillou. Dos contre l'arbre, il se détendit légèrement, il pouvait discerner un chakra ennemi à plusieurs kilomètres.

Il le sentit plus qu'il ne vit arriver, pas son chakra non, dans l'ombre il ressentit son regard sur lui. Il ne se tourna pas vers lui, pas plus qu'il ne lui fit le moindre signe. Il se contenta de l'ignorer. Il l'ignora toujours en le sentant bouger, s'approchant de sa démarche féline de lui.

" Retournes dormir."

C'était un ordre direct mais l'homme pantin l'ignora. Madara avait dû lui donner des instructions strictes, ne déléguant qu'une infime partie de son autorité à Sasuke.

Sasuke n'insista pas, si Naruto n'obéissait pas à la seconde près, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement. Il finit par darder son regard onyx sur lui, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et continuait de s'avancer lentement. Il finit par le toucher doucement.

Etrangement ce fut Sasuke qui détourna les yeux devant ce regard rouge et noir que lui offrait Naruto. Il le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas lui. Il soupira doucement en sentant Naruto poser la main sur son entrejambe.

" Naruto..."

Il hésita. Que pouvait-il dire ? Jusqu'où s'étendant le contrôle de Madara ? Voyait-il ce que Naruto voyait ? Ressentait-il ce qu'il ressentait ? Il serra les dents en sentant Naruto se saisir de son sexe et se détendit rapidement lorsque la langue du jinchuuriki lécha son membre lentement.

Lorsqu'il le prit totalement en bouche, Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Au bruit des froissements de tissus, il comprit que l'ancien shinobis de Konoha se déshabillait tout en continuait à s'occuper de son membre. Sasuke grogna en sentant son désir grimper en flèche. Pourquoi cet idiot ne faisait pas les choses simplement ? Il lui compliquait la tâche à chaque fois.

C'était la deuxième fois que Naruto le suçait mais cette fois-ci son désir était largement plus important que la première fois. Peut-être parce que Madara n'était pas là ? Il ne savait pas. Il releva la tête en sentant Naruto délaisser sa queue pour lui monter dessus. Un instant la surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux puis reprenant ses esprits, il le repoussa alors que Naruto allait se laisser retomber sur son membre durcit par le plaisir.

" Tss... toi..., souffla-t-il."

Il déglutit en voyant le jinchuuriki lui tourner le dos et se laisser tomber à quatre pattes, lui offrant une vue à couper le souffle Naruto tourna le visage vers lui et le regarda, de son regard vide, mais Sasuke le prit comme une invitation.

Il se releva lentement et tomba à genou entre les jambes largement écartées de l'homme-pantin. Il se laissa aller contre lui et se surpris à l'enlacer, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il le pénétra alors lentement, tout en embrassant son dos offert, en léchant cette peau qui ne perdait pas de sa saveur sucrée.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, il patienta un instant, se gorgeant des sensations puissantes qui le parcouraient. Il savoura les décharges d'électricité qu'il recevait d'être dans l'antre chaude et humide de Naruto. Puis finalement, en voulant plus il commença ses va et viens.

C'était assez étrange comme sensation, car en même temps il aimait être en lui, il adorait s'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans son intimité mais en même temps, il regrettait que Naruto ne partage pas ce moment avec lui. Le jinchuuriki se mouvait, parce que Madara le voulait ainsi, mais pas un son ne s'échappait de sa gorge. Il exécutait tous les mouvements mais semblait comme ailleurs.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres en sentant le plaisir monté. Il se retira totalement de Naruto et le retourna sur le dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, Naruto ne ressentait rien, mais il avait envie de le contempler, de voir son visage. Il s'enfonça de nouveau en lui dans un ample mouvement de bassin. Rapidement, il accéléra les mouvements, calant les genoux de son ancien ami sur ses épaules.

Il se cambra en arrière, tous ses muscles contractés sous la montée de la jouissance. Un léger grognement témoignait du plaisir qu'il en avait retiré. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, mirant les étoiles et la lune. Naruto lui, restait totalement amorphe attendant que Sasuke se décide à bouger.

Celui-ci soupira, et se retira doucement du jinchuuriki, baisant son genou dans un même mouvement. Il se surprit de ce geste, en réalité, ses derniers temps, il se surprenant de beaucoup de chose et surtout des pensées qu'il avait sur cette histoire. La tête ailleurs il nettoya son corps et celui de Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé de position.

" Rhabille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il ensuite, allons dormir."

Comme le gentil chien qu'il était, Naruto le suivit sans un mot. D'un coup de pied, Sasuke réveilla Suigetsu qui pesta doucement devant son manque de douceur. Puis il se dirigea vers son propre couchage, intimement content que Naruto vienne se coucher à ses côtés comme pour le protéger, à même le sol.

" Dors, murmura-t-il."

Immédiatement le jinchuuriki ferma les paupières mais Sasuke en était certain, le jinchuuriki ne dormait pas. Se reposait-il à un moment au moins ?, s'inquiéta-t-il. Encore sous le coup de son orgasme, le jeune homme ne se posa pas longtemps la question et sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Naruto qui guida la troupe Akatsukienne. Il semblait savoir intimement où se diriger et Sasuke le laissa mener la chasse. Après tout quoi de mieux qu'un jinchuuriki pour en trouver un autre.

Naruto progressait à allure réduite, qui était tout de même extrêmement rapidement pour les nukenins. Soudain, il se figea reniflant l'air une nouvelle fois. Suigetsu pila pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans et le regarda sceptique.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

_ On dirait qu'il a senti quelque chose, répondit Juugo pragmatique."

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke lui offrant un regard légèrement plus pénétrant que d'habitude. L'Uchiha le regarda intrigué avant de froncer les sourcils en le voyant décamper dans le canyon. Ne lui ai-je pas dit hier de me prévenir quand... ? Soudain, il comprit, il venait de le faire, de le prévenir avec ses yeux.

Sasuke soupira en se disant qu'il préférait tout de même les mots et se lança à la poursuite du jinchuuriki. Ils leur étaient impossible de le rattraper mais ils réussirent tout de même de le garder en vue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Karin eut une grimace de dégout en voyant trois cadavres encore chauds de shinobis du village caché des nuages. Naruto ne s'était même pas arrêté pour les refroidir. Ils approchaient de leur objectif et les quatre nukenins se tendirent près au combat.

Ils déboulèrent au bord d'une falaise alors que Killerbee se retournait pour contempler d'un air surpris Naruto qui s'était mis en position de combat.

" Yo ! Naruto..."

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Killerbee esquiva l'attaque de justesse et jeta un coup d'œil à l'équipe Taka qui observait la scène. Encore eux, pensait-il, qu'on-t-il donc fait à Naruto ?

Il se prépara à sortir ses épées mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans même utiliser le ninjutsu, il l'envoya bouler à quelques mètres. L'Abeille tueuse rebondit sur la rocaille puis se releva crachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il se remit sur pied mais ne put esquiver deux de ses épées que Naruto avait ramassé. La première lui perfora la paume le clouant sur la paroi, la deuxième se planta dans son épaule. Le jinchuuriki de Hachibi grogna et essaya de se dégager mais s'était sans compter Naruto qui s'était élancé à la suite des épées et du pied enfonça plus profondément la seconde lame. L'acier lui mordit cruellement la chairs, traversa son omoplate et se planta profondément dans la roche derrière lui.

Killerbee ne put cette fois retenir un cri.

" Naruto ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu..."

Sa phrase se termina dans un hurlement alors que Naruto s'était saisit de son genou sans lui prêter la moindre attention et le lui cassa dans un mouvement sec. Sans même attendre que le shinobi ne se remette, Naruto lui brisa l'autre jambe. Rien sur son visage ne dénota d'un quelconque trouble mais il n'y prenait pas non plus du plaisir. Il le faisait sans même se rendre compte de ses actions.

Sasuke sursauta, en voyant que les jambes de Killerbee lentement se faire guérir par le chakra de son bijuu. Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre totalement ses esprits, Sasuke se plaça devant lui et le plongea dans un puissant genjutsu.

Il arrêta le geste de Naruto qui comptait lui briser également le bras.

" Hachibi est hors-jeu, cesse cela, ordonna-t-il."

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais la pression dans le bras de Naruto se fit immédiatement moins forte et pour finir et baissa son bras et recula de quelques pas. Sasuke se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

" Délestez le de ses armes et ligotez-le fermement, commença-t-il, laissez les deux épées en lui ça évitera que Hachibi ne le guérisse et renforcera le pouvoir du genjutsu."

L'équipe Taka s'activa et en quelques instants ses ordres furent expédiés. Une fois Killerbee ligoté et inconscient du monde réel, Sasuke s'approcha, posant divers sceaux sur les cordes qui retenaient le jinchuuriki. Ainsi même s'il se libérait de son illusion, il aurait du mal à sortir de ses entraves.

Ils mirent moins d'une semaine pour rentrer dans leur repaire au pays des Vagues. Juugo n'avait aucun mal à transporter le jinchuuriki sur son épaule. Killerbee ne se réveilla qu'une seule fois. Une nuit, alors que Sasuke profitait du corps de Naruto. Le nukenin avait senti sa concentration se relâcher au moment de l'orgasme. Le temps qu'ils se rhabillent et qu'ils rejoignent le campement, l'Abeille Tueuse émergeait à peine et Sasuke put le renvoyer dans son monde de cauchemars en quelques secondes.

* * *

Tout le clan Inuzuka était rassemblé. Tous habillés de noir, tous portant le deuil. Ils s'étaient réunis dans les bois de leur domaine. Là, où, dans cet endroit sacré, ils enterraient leurs plus fidèles compagnons. La cérémonie se passait uniquement entre membre du clan.

Kiba, en tête, regardait d'un air amorphe le grand cercueil blanc en face de lui. Tous voulaient qu'il fasse un discours mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et il avait peur d'exploser en larme s'il essayait de parler. Ainsi il préférait ne rien dire : les ninjas ne devaient pas montrer leurs émotions, jamais.

Petit à petit, alors que le cercueil descendait doucement en terre, les spectateurs se retirèrent. De moins en moins nombreux, il ne resta au final que sa mère. Elle posa une main ferme en signe de réconfort mais également pour lui redonner courage puis à son tour, se retira.

Et il resta, là, seul, à contempler cette tombe où était enterré son frère. Le silence l'écrasa et courbant les épaules, il s'approcha de la stèle : _Ci-git Akamaru Inuzuka._

Il n'avait pas su quoi écrire d'autre. Fidèle et courageux compagnon ? Ça sonnait faux, il était bien plus que cela, rien n'aurait pu le décrire, aucun adjectif n'était assez puissant, assez vrai pour dire ce qu'était Akamaru. Rien... rien...

Kiba laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue déjà humide. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré. Il ne les sentait que maintenant, ses longues traces humides qui dévalaient ses joues, trempaient son menton et cou et finissaient leur course ou dans sa chemise ou sur le sol de la clairière.

Akamaru...

" Akamaru !"

Il se sentit tombé à genoux, ravagé par sa douleur et sa peine. Il ne la sentit même pas arrivée, timide, dans son dos.

" Kiba..."

Il ne la regarda pas, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer à sa coéquipière son visage dévasté. Il ravala ses sanglots tant bien que mal.

" Hinata, répondit-il en essayant de se recomposer une voix.

_ Je... suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, Kiba, mais j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être important.

_ Ce n'est rien Hinata.

_ L'Hokage nous demande dans son bureau, dans une heure, pour parler de... Naruto.

_... J'y serais."

La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement, le laissant à son deuil. Elle savait que le jeune Inuzuka avait besoin d'être seul. Elle avait hésité avant de prononcer le nom de Naruto, ne sachant pas comment Kiba le prendrait. Il était possible qu'après cet incident il ne pardonne pas au jinchuuriki son acte, qu'il ne lui pardonne pas la mort de son chien.

Elle sursauta, surprise par la présence de Shino à ses côtés. Comme d'habitude l'Aburame savait se montrer discret et arrivait toujours au moins où elle si attendait le moins même si ce n'était absolument pas voulut de sa part. Sans la regarder, il avança lentement à ses côtés, calquant son pas sur le sien.

" Comment va-t-il ?

_ Difficile à dire Shino, c'est si récent.

_ En effet.

_ Nous verrons avec le temps. Mais sincèrement je doute qu'il s'en remette.

_ Hm, répondit simplement l'homme aux insectes.

Une heure précise plus tard, toutes les personnes ayant participés à la mission : sauvetage de Naruto, se trouvaient de le bureau de la Godaime. Tous lui faisaient face, prêts à recevoir sa légendaire colère sur eux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Tsunade se contenta de les regarder, tous, de les détailler un par un, le visage fatigué et la mine sombre. Et tous restèrent de marbre sous son regard.

" Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

_ Selon les rapports de la mission, commença Shizune une pile de dossier dans ses bras, vous...

_ Je me fous des rapports, la remballa vertement Tsunade, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Naruto était différent, commença Sakura peu enclin de s'attirer les foudres de son sensei, comme possédé. Il ne semblait pas réellement conscient de ses actes.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Il possédait le sharingan, intervint Kakashi qui pour une fois n'avait pas le nez plongé dans son bouquin.

_ Le sharingan ? Comment seulement est-ce possible ?

_ Madara... je pense qu'il le contrôle, intervint Shikamaru, son comportement envers lui, envers nous. Il était sûr de lui, sûr que Naruto lui obéirait. Ce n'est qu'une supposition bien sûr, mais je pense que Madara maintient une emprise sur lui grâce à son sharingan.

_ Comment est-ce possible, répliqua Tsunade, jusqu'au dernière nouvelle le sharingan ne possède pas ce genre de pouvoir.

_ Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Shikamaru les traits plissés par la concentration, peut-être est-ce dû à sa nature de jinchuuriki. Peut-être que la présence de Kyuubi change la donne."

Tsunade fit tourner son siège pour regarder au-dehors à travers la véranda. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Les mots de Shikamaru tournoyaient dans son esprit. Doigts croisés sous son menton, elle leur demanda alors :

" Vous qui étiez sur le terrain, vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez combattu. Avons-nous une chance de le ramener.

_ Tant que nous ne le libèrerons pas du contrôle de Madara sur lui, j'en doute, répondit Neji, il est surpuissant et nous a infligé de sévères dégâts rien qu'en utilisant le taijustsu.

_ Il a raison, approuva Lee, et sa vitesse est hors norme. Il m'en coute de dire cela mais nous ne pourrons le vaincre.

_ Et donc j'ai pensé, continua Shikamaru d'une voix lente comme si cela était évident, qu'il serait judicieux de nous attaquer d'abord à Madara.

_ Tu as un plan, constata Tsunade avec sérieux.

_ Plus ou moins, répondit Shikamaru avec un rictus.

_ Attendez, intervint Yamato, on parle de Madara là ! Le gars que même Shodaime n'a pas réussi à tuer.

_ L'immortel, confirma Ino."

Shikamaru le regarda avec nonchalance et agita la main devant comme s'il chassait un insecte désagréable.

" Immortel ? Voyons Ino, personne ne l'est.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Naruto en pantin sans vie, Sasuke qui abuse de lui-même a contre cœur, c'est glauque… c'est exquis. Et c'est quoi le plan de Shikamaru ? Je veux savoir je veux savoir ? Est-ce que Sasuke va aider et libérer Naruto ? Est-ce Naruto restera toujours cette espèce de mannequin répondant uniquement à la voix de son maitre ?_

_Il va redevenir le Naruto Uzumaki que l'on aime tant ? Tant de question dont je désire avoir la réponse. Donc à quand le chapitre 4 ?_

_Poutoux from Blagnac_

_Mimosa_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes :**_ Grande annonce ! j'ai bientot fini cette fic avec beaucoup de chapitre, je crois qu'il m'en reste environs deux ou trois à écrire et voila ! j'avoue que je prends un malin plaisir a lire vos coms en sachant comment cela se déroule par la suite (ne m'en voulez pas trop). c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic ainsi, aussi rapidement en continuant à lire les scans et en modifiant ce que j'écris au fur et à mesure. Je pense que je vous posterais un chapitre par semaine si les connexions internet me le permettent. Dites moi un peu ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews please !  
_

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 4**

_Le temps qu'ils se rhabillent et qu'ils rejoignent le campement, l'Abeille Tueuse émergeait à peine et Sasuke put le renvoyer dans son monde de cauchemars en quelques secondes._

Madara observait la prise avec une satisfaction non feinte. Hachibi gisait là sur le sol humide et sale, à ses pieds, vulnérable. Son poulain avait vraiment fait du bon travail, il avait bien fait de miser sur lui. Ses plans avançaient bien.

" Bien, maintenir le genjutsu te fatigue Sasuke, j'en suis conscient, commença Madara, néanmoins il me faut encore procéder à quelque chose avant d'extraire le Hachibi.

_ Et pouvons-nous savoir de quoi il retourne, demanda Kabuto dissimulé sous sa capuche.

_ Bien sûr mon ami, répondit l'Uchiha, je me dois de libérer le Kyuubi de mon sharingan. Nous ne sommes plus que sept et cela nous fatiguera énormément d'extraire le démon à huit queues, moi comme vous autres.

_ Sept ?, questionna Zetsu intrigué.

_ En effet, retorqua Madara sourire aux lèvres, Konan nous a... comment dire cela... quitté précipitamment.

_ Alors c'était donc cela, constata Kabuto peu soucieux du sort de sa collègue et plus interessé par le sort de Naruto, il me semblait aussi que Naruto-kun était bien docile.

_ Bien sûr, contrôler Kyuubi m'est aisé grâce à mon sharingan particulier. Sur ce je vous laisse, préparez le rituel nous commencerons dans la journée."

Sans attendre de réponse, Madara s'avança sur Naruto.

" Toi viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il sans un regard pour ses compagnons qui commençaient à s'affairer, Sasuke accompagne moi également."

Le jeune Uchiha sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas mais il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas voir Naruto reprendre ses esprits, il ne voulait pas lui faire face, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il le suivit tout de même, marchant aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, retardant l'échéance.

Ils descendirent tous les trois des les sous-sols du repaire. L'humidité ambiante fit frissonner Sasuke, non, c'était plutôt l'air lugubre et sombre qu'il n'aimait pas. Cela lui rappelait bien trop les caches malsaines d'Orochimaru.

"Sasuke.

_ Oui, répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment à son gout.

_ Tu seras le seul à venir ici, hormis moi bien entendu.

_ Bien.

_ Il y restera le temps de l'extraction de Hachibi, le temps également que nous nous remettions de l'utilisation intensive de notre chakra.

_ Nous l'extrayons ensuite, continua Sasuke.

_ Pas de suite, le Kyuubi est bien plus puissant que le huit queues. Puisque ton... ancien ami a fusionné son chakra avec celui du démon, il nous faut totalement retirer l'âme d'Uzumaki de leur conscience commune.

_ Comment procéderons-nous ?, demanda Sasuke le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_ Il nous faut le briser, totalement.

_...

_ J'ai fait en sorte que il revive tout ce qu'il a vécu lorsqu'il était contrôlé, ça sera facile, crois moi. Nous y mettrons du notre également, continua l'Uchiha en caressant lentement le visage du jinchuuriki."

Sasuke retint son mouvement premier de chasser la main de Madara du visage de Naruto. Il ne savait pas s'il était d'accord avec tout cela, mais il acquiesça tout de même, la gorge soudain devenue sèche.

" Comme toujours tu partages mon point de vue, se réjouit Madara, tu es mon digne héritier.

_...

_ Tu vois cette cage ? Elle draine le chakra qu'il soit humain ou démoniaque, il ne pourra s'échapper d'ici. Toi entre !, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à Naruto."

Il obéit tout de suite, sous le regard horrifié de Sasuke. Il aurait voulut lui hurlé : Non ! N'entre pas ! Mais les mots pourtant si simple à dire restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il hésita, encore une fois et la porte se referma sur lui. A travers les barreaux, Sasuke le regardait, rester droit tel un prince, le regard dans le vide et en cet instant, il se haït, si fort, sans doute pour la première de sa vie.

" Je vais relâcher le genjutsu, ton ancien ami va refaire surface. Dis-lui bonjour Sasuke, lança Madara de sa voix nasillarde."

Sasuke sentit l'Uchiha se concentrer pendant quelques instants. Et soudain le corps de Naruto s'affaissa sur le sol à genou, secoué par de légers tremblements. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes où Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres d'angoisse. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?

Soudain, Naruto releva la tête, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et il hurla. Un cri odieux, si perçant, si plein de désespoir que Sasuke eut envie de se boucher les oreilles et de partir en courant. Le visage contracté par la douleur, Naruto n'en finissait pas de hurler, le corps contracté, les muscles si tendus qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient prêts à se déchirer.

Sasuke se demanda un instant s'il arrivait à respirer, il s'approcha de la cage mais fut coupé par Madara qui avait dû penser la même chose que lui. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança sur Naruto, lui assenant une gifle retentissante.

Naruto, surpris, ouvrit la bouche prenant une goulée d'air et ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise. Ses orbes tombant directement sur le regard coupable de Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke sursaute surpris de voir de grosses larmes couler sur les joues du jinchuuriki.

Une fois que son visage fut totalement trempé de larmes, il commença à gémir en se tenant la tête. Comme s'il était rongé par la douleur, il se secouait d'avant en arrière. Il ne sentit même pas Madara poser une main agacée sur son épaule.

" Eh !"

Sa voix dure et sèche fit sursauter Naruto qui se dégagea dans un spasme, tournant son visage vers lui. Son regard tomba sur son masque, sur tout ce qu'il signifiait pour lui et il recula en gémissant.

" Tiens ? On dirait que tu te souviens de moi, lança-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

_ huuhuhu... huhu... non...

_ Non ? Non quoi ?, demanda Madara tout en s'approchant de lui.

_ Je..."

Le coup de poing de Madara l'atteignit à la tempe, l'envoyant bouler plus loin, son visage raclant douloureusement la pierre. Naruto n'essaya même pas de se relever, il posa seulement sa main sur sa blessure et se contenta de sangloter silencieusement. L'Uchiha s'approcha encore plus près et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Tu les as agressé, tes soi-disant amis, tes propres maîtres, tu les as blessé, tu as trahis la confiance qu'ils avaient placé en toi.

_ Uhh... Non... huhuuu...

_ Alors que tant sont morts pour te protéger, voilà comment tu les remercies ?

_ Non... huhu... par pitié, supplia Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles.

_ Oui, tu auras ma pitié démon. Je vais te faire l'honneur de ne pas te prendre aujourd'hui, tu risquerais de ne pas y survivre. Sasuke ?

_ Non Madara, répondit celui-ci d'une voix réfrigérante.

_ Tu désobéirais à un ordre direct ?

_ Pas ça Madara, pas ça..."

Sasuke s'arrêta net : il avait faillis le supplier, lui, Uchiha Sasuke, s'était fait oublieux des règles, de son honneur pour quoi ? Naruto ? Il était son ennemi bordel ! Son ennemi ! Il était en train de prendre en pitié son ennemi.

" Cela ne te gênait pas vraiment lorsqu'il était contrôlé, lança Madara en prenant Naruto par les cheveux relevant son visage, en quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Rappelle-toi de ton but."

Son but, c'est vrai, il l'avait presque oublié ses derniers temps. Son objectif, la destruction de Konoha, de son conseil, de son Hokage et de ses habitants. Pourquoi hésitait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Naruto ne pesait rien dans la balance face à sa famille, face à son frère. Rien !

Il avança dans la cellule, se répétant cela dans son esprit mais ses pas eux se faisaient hésitants. Madara s'effaça devant lui, le jaugeant du regard.

" Et comme je t'ai appris à le faire Sasuke."

Cette simple phrase fit vaciller son esprit, cette simple phrase ébranla les convictions qui venaient juste de s'imprimer dans son esprit. Quelques mots de lui et il mourrait d'envie de lui plonger Kusanagi dans le cœur.

Mais une fois encore il obéit alors que tout son corps lui hurlait le contraire. Il s'avança jusqu'à Naruto qui le regardait s'approcher, la peur au ventre. Ses grands yeux bleus largement ouvert, brillaient de terreur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Cette fois-ci c'est bien Naruto qu'il avait en face de lui, pas un pantin ou une machine mais même là il le reconnaissait à peine.

Le jinchuuriki se refugia contre le mur et tendit les bras en avant, comme s'il cherchait à repousser la menace de ses maigres forces. Sasuke s'approcha encore et ils se débattirent un instant avec leur bras.

" Non... non ! Sas'ke... huhuhu... par pitié."

Il ne voulut pas répondre. Que répondre à cela ? Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Tout va bien se passer... ça sera finit dans quelques minutes... détends-toi ? Foutaise ! Il avait un travail à exécuter et plus vite il le remplirait, plus vite il en finirait avec tout ça.

C'est donc sans un mot, qu'il se saisit d'un des coudes et qu'il le retourna sur le ventre. Naruto chercha à se débattre mais Sasuke le saisit par la nuque et plaqua son visage contre le mur. D'un kunai, il déchira ses vêtements.

" Aaah... Non ! Non... huhuu...!

Il s'enfonça en lui, le plus doucement qu'il put. Madara était là, derrière les barreaux et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le préparer convenablement pour lui éviter la douleur. Il s'insinua donc en lui, le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait. Naruto agita les mains et hurla.

" AAAHH ! Non ! Huhuhu... Sas'ke ! Retire-le !"

D'une secousse, Sasuke le prit jusqu'à la garde. Une de ses mains servait à maintenir Naruto au sol et l'autre empêchait ses hanches de bouger. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elles lui servent plutôt à se boucher les oreilles.

Il se retira lentement et se réenfonça en lui doucement mais un léger tapotement sur le barreau et il comprit que Madara voulait qu'il aille plus vite.

Il accéléra ses va et viens sous les hurlements et les pleurs de Naruto. Il alla de plus en plus vite, il ne voulait qu'une chose que tout finisse le plus vite possible. Il ne supportait pas être en lui, il détestait ses cris et ses sanglots déchirants.

Il finit par éjaculer en lui, sans plaisir, sans orgasme et se retira immédiatement, relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur Naruto. Celui-ci se refugia contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et dissimulant son visage dans ses genoux, le corps secoué par ses sanglots silencieux.

Il l'avait blessé, il le vit au sang qui s'écoulait sur ses cuisses. Par les Dieux qu'avait-il fait ? Il frémit devant la souffrance silencieuse que lui montrait Naruto. Soudain Madara apparut dans son champ de vision et s'accroupit aux côtés du jinchuuriki.

" Tu sais que tu mérites tout cela, n'est-ce pas démon ? Pour tous tes pêchés ? Pour tous tes crimes ? C'est ton châtiment, tu le sais.

_ Huhu...

_ Killerbee, ton propre sensei va mourir par ta faute, il va mourir parce que tu ne peux sauver personne, continua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, les démons ne le peuvent pas, ils ne distribuent que le mal et la douleur autour d'eux."

Il lâcha finalement ses cheveux en renvoyant sa tête contre le mur. Naruto ne cria même pas sous le choc, il se contenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus. Sur un signe Madara lui fit signe de vider les lieux.

Sasuke s'exécuta avec mauvaise volonté. Dire qu'au début il ne voulait pas descendre au sous-sol et maintenant il avait du mal à partir, à le laisser seul. Une fois la cage fermée, Madara remonta également dans la salle de réunion, sans un regard pour le jinchuuriki prostré au sol.

Ils remontèrent dans la grande salle commune où la statue qui leur servait pour l'extraction semblait comme les attendre. Il la détestait cette statue, laide à en crever, ses doigts levés vers le ciel comme si elle implorait qu'on la rende plus belle.

Il prit sa place néanmoins comme les autres, composant les signes et malaxant son chakra. Le chakra de la statue engloba le jinchuuriki et au bout de quelques minutes chacun des sept purent apercevoir le chakra du bijuu s'échapper du corps inerte.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi se pressait dans les rues de Konoha. Cela n'était pas dans sa nature de courir les rues, en réalité ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. En fait une seule chose pouvait le faire se presser ainsi. Une seule chose, enfin il aurait été plus juste de dire un seul homme.

Il rentrait de mission, une mission en solitaire comme il les aimait. L'Hokage l'avait renvoyé trop vite après la mission en groupe au pays des Vagues et il avait seulement eu le temps de prévenir Iruka qui était à l'académie, d'un petit mot d'amour.

Aujourd'hui Tsunade lui avait accordé quelques jours de repos et il comptait bien en profiter. Il soupira de contentement en arrivant dans sa rue. Comme à son habitude il escalada rapidement le mur et pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec l'instituteur par la fenêtre.

La douce odeur de la cuisine lui parvint aux narines l'informant par là même de la position de son amant. Furtivement il se dirigea vers lui, le contournant pour le surprendre par derrière.

" Kakashi..., soupira Iruka, n'es tu pas trop grand pour ce genre de chose.

_ Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir où je suis ?, demanda Kakashi un brin découragé mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'enlacer son partenaire."

Iruka se laissa enlacer de bonne grâce, savourant la présence de son amant partis depuis bien trop longtemps. Il délaissa ses plats et se tourna pour lui faire face.

" Je suis un shinobi également, minauda-t-il, l'aurais-tu oublié ?"

Dans un sourire, Kakashi renforça son emprise sur l'instituteur et frôla sa bouche de ses lèvres. Comme il s'y attendait, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il le sentit frissonner dans ses bras et s'accrocher un peu plus fort à ses épaules.

" Jamais mon amour, souffla-t-il, je le sais bien."

Avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Bon joueur Iruka le laissa mener la danse avant de le repousser gentiment.

" Sakura m'a dit que tu avais été blessé ?

_ Elle te fait un rapport sur ma santé maintenant ?, demanda le ninja copieur tout en lui grignotant le cou.

_ Disons plutôt... que je lui demande si tout se passe bien. Tu... tu... as des missions tellement plus risquées que les... mmh... miennes...

_ C'est normal, je suis un juunin, répliqua Kakashi tout en essayant de lui retirer son haut."

_ N'empêches qu'elle paraissait plutôt gênée lorsque je lui ai demandé comment c'était arrivé..."

Normal, pensa Kakashi, le sujet Naruto est top secret. L'Hokage avait été claire, Naruto était en mission longue et à part quelques ninjas mis au fait de la vérité, les autres restaient ignorants de la vérité.

Il aurait tant voulut dire toute la vérité à Iruka sur Naruto. Après tout le jinchuuriki était comme un fils pour lui. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres et il ne pouvait désobéir. Il se contenta de jeter au loin le tee-shirt de son compagnon avant de parcourir son torse de sa langue.

Le traitement semblait marcher, car Iruka n'avait plus du tout la tête à ses questions. Il se contenta de se laisser aller un peu plus contre le meuble de cuisine tant en défaisant également Kakashi de sa veste de juunin.

Soudain, Kakashi le relâcha, sans un regard pour lui et alla ouvrir la porte. Iruka soupira, il avait encore du travail à faire en tant que ninja, il n'avait entendu personne arriver et Kakashi tout occupé à son corps avait entendu l'intrus avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte.

Kakashi remit son masque en vitesse et ouvrit la porte à un Yamato surpris, la main en l'air, prêt à toquer.

" Kakashi, réunion chez l'Hokage dans trente minutes.

_ Ok.

_ C'est au sujet de... tu sais quoi, termina l'ancien anbu en voyant Iruka arriver dans l'entrée.

_ Pas de problème je serais là, lança Kakashi en refermant la porte."

Une fois de nouveau seul avec son amant, il se jeta pratiquement sur lui, le soulevant comme une princesse pour le mener jusqu'à leur chambre sous les faibles protestations d'Iruka.

C'est ainsi que Kakashi arriva une nouvelle fois en retard, comme à son habitude, dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il fit rapidement abstraction du regard noir que lui lança Tsunade et sortit son livre qu'il parcourut rapidement tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la discussion.

" Bien puisque vous êtes tous réunis ici, nous pouvons commencer, lança Tsunade un brin agacée par la nonchalance du juunin, nous avons reçu de mauvaises nouvelles du pays de la Terre."

Les douze attendirent que l'Hokage se décide enfin à leur apprendre la nouvelle. Celle-ci soupira, hésita et finit par darder sur eux un regard empli de force et de détermination.

" Il y a six jours, l'Akatsuki a fait une percée dans le pays de la foudre, tuant trois de leurs shinobis et enlevant le Killerbee.

_ Quoi ?, s'insurgea Yamato le seul à l'avoir connu, impossible l'Abeille Tueuse est imbattable, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

_ Quand bien même, souffla Tsunade, personne n'est intouchable et les jinchuurikis sont faillibles également.

_ Madara a sans doute du faire appel à Naruto pour capturer Killerbee, réfléchit à voix haute Shikamaru, selon les rapports que nous avons reçu de Jiraya et de Itachi, il leur faudra bien cinq voir six jour pour extraire Hachibi. Il leur faudra se reposer après cela, leur rituel demande une quantité de chakra énorme."

Le jeune homme tourna en rond faisant ses calculs dans sa tête, retraçant les parcours suivi par les différents shinobis, imaginant le temps de récupérations. Pour les autres, il avait l'air d'un illuminé mais lui, il était en train de se remuer les neurones comme jamais. Il se tourna finalement vers Tsunade.

" Ils procéderont à l'extraction de Kyuubi dans moins de deux semaines à compté d'aujourd'hui, dit-il finalement le son de sa voix sonnant comme un glas."

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher un frisson. Le ninja qui avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, qui avait changé sa condition de ninja, qui lui avait appris à aimer son poste, son fils, son petit-fils dirait-il, était en danger et elle ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire pour l'aider.

" Quelles sont nos options, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

_ Difficile à dire les conditions de vie de Naruto sont inconnues. Vit-il près de Madara ? Est-il enfermé ? Si Naruto intervient dans notre combat nous perdrons à coup sûr. Nous devons éliminer les autres membres de l'Akatsuki le plus discrètement possible. Je pense que le mieux serait une mission d'infiltration.

_ Bien, lieu de la mission ?

_ Je pense que l'ego surdimensionné de Madara va lui jouer un tour. Même endroit pour la mission, je pense que comme il ne nous craint pas, il n'a pas pris la peine de changer d'endroit.

_ Ce sont des suppositions Shikamaru, lança Sakura, tu joues la vie de Naruto sur une intuition.

_ Non, j'en suis sûr à près de 90%.

_ Soit, lui accorda Tsunade, et quand penses-tu qu'il est possible d'intervenir ?"

Il ne suffit qu'une seconde de réflexion à Shikamaru pour se décider, son cerveau tournait en plein régime et tous attendaient une réponse de sa part pour savoir quand, enfin, ils pourraient sauver leur ami.

" Le mieux serait dans une semaine, déclara le stratège, le temps de nous rendre au repaire de Madara, il faut compter deux jours, ils seront encore affaiblis par l'extraction de l'Hachibi.

_ Tu proposes donc de sacrifier Killerbee pour sauver Naruto ?, questionna Yamato l'air sombre.

_ Killerbee est condamné, nous le savons tous, répliqua Shikamaru, nous n'aurons jamais le temps de le tirer de là mais par sa mort, par son sacrifice, il nous offre la possibilité de sauver Naruto. Nous nous devons de la saisir."

Tsunade réfléchit un instant au choix qui s'offrait à elle. Difficile. Les relations qu'ils entretenaient déjà avec le pays de la foudre n'étaient pas au beau fixe et elle craignait de faire empirer la situation. Si le Raikage comprenait que Konoha n'interviendrait pas dans l'enlèvement de son frère, elle risquait une confrontation avec ses shinobis.

De l'autre côté de la balance, il y avait Naruto et sincèrement, elle était prête à tout risquer pour le voir de nouveau parmi eux.

" Bien, je te laisse monter le plan de bataille. Vous, dit-elle en fixant les douze ninjas en face d'elle, vous êtes de repos pour une semaine. Préparez-vous pour la mission de sauvetage. Vous pouvez disposer pour l'instant. Shikamaru tu restes."

Le jeune homme retint un soupir d'ennui et se rapprocha du bureau de l'Hokage, laissant les autres sortir. Tsunade le regarda et commença.

" Je vais envoyer une équipe anbu rejoindre les force du Raikage pour prouver la bonne foi de Konoha pour le sauvetage de Killerbee.

_ Avec bien entendu pour ordre de se retirer au moindre signe de danger, de ne pas divulguer des informations sur notre propre mission.

_ Cela va de soit. Bien entendu votre mission reste prioritaire et doit rester secrète. Si jamais le Raikage apprenait tout ceci, ça serait la guerre.

_ Galère... mais on fera tout pour.

_ Je te laisse monter le plan de bataille, tu me tiendras informée de tes plans. Mission de rang S, pas de rouleau et en cas de problème avec d'autre village ninja Konoha niera toute participation à cette mission. _(Mimosa : Lol le clin d'œil à mission impossible. J'adore)_

_ A vos ordres. Et en ce qui concerne Suna...

_ Quoi Suna ?, répliqua Tsunade surprise que la conversation dérape autant.

_ Vous le savez comme moi Hokage-sama, le Kazekage est un grand ami de Naruto. C'est déjà la troisième lettre que nous recevons de lui, nous demandant des nouvelles de Naruto. L'alliance Suna-Konoha repose en grande partie sur cette amitié. Il ne faudra pas que nos mensonges aient raison de cette alliance, non ?

_ Tu me demandes de dire la vérité au Kazekage ?

_ La vérité, oui. Le Kazekage a été lui même un jinchuuriki par le passé, il a été sauvé des mains de l'Akatsuki par Naruto lui-même, il n'est pas impossible qu'il nous retourne la faveur.

_ Mais il risque de condamner le fait que nous sacrifions Killerbee.

_ Sans doute, concéda Shikamaru, mais il comprendra que cela est nécessaire pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de l'Akatsuki.

_ Je lui enverrais un courrier codé puisque tu sembles lui faire tant confiance.

_ Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, sur ce Hok...

_ Une dernière chose Shikamaru : Neji et Kiba...

_ Neji a récupéré et plus que jamais est près pour aller au combat. Après cette semaine de repos il sera totalement remis sur pied. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude pour lui.

_ Surtout que tu veilles sur lui, non ?, lança Tsunade d'un air taquin détendant l'atmosphère.

_ Galère... comment vous savez ça ?

_ Peu importe, pouffa Tsunade, et pour l'Inuzuka ?, continua-t-elle sentant la tension retomber.

_ Pour Kiba... et bien je ne sais pas trop. Il porte encore le poids de son deuil et je sais qu'il est impossible de dire comment réagit un ninja face à une lourde perte.

_ Je me souviens encore comment vous m'aviez défié pour venger votre sensei... penses-tu... que Kiba puisse vouloir se venger de Naruto ?

_ Sincèrement, je ne sais pas mais je prendrais en compte cette possibilité dans mon plan d'infiltration. Je pense quand même que le mieux pour lui est de venir avec nous, de crever l'abcès."

Tsunade acquiesça silencieusement repassant en boucle toute cette conversation dans son esprit. D'un geste elle fit signe à Shikamaru qu'il pouvait disposer et le Nara ne se fit pas prier pour vider les lieux.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ Quel lâche ce Sasuke, il mériterait de recevoir un fesser pour avoir violé Naruto comme cela. Sinon j'aime bien le coté sombre... le clin d'œil au couple Kakashi/ Iruka... super._

_J'attends la suite !_

_Poutoux Mimosa._

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **eh oui *soupir* quel lâche ! mais c'est ça qui est bon. Alors pronostique pour la suite... REVIEWS !  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **_Dsl, j'ai une connexion, tout les 36 du mois, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux reviews__ (même si j'aurais aimé) mais je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vais être coupé. donc un nouveau chapitre pour votre plaisir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Besos.__ *auteur perdue au milieu des andes*_**  
**

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5**

_Il prit sa place néanmoins comme les autres, composant les signes et malaxant son chakra._

_Le chakra de la statue engloba le jinchuuriki et au bout de quelques minutes_

_chacun des sept purent apercevoir le chakra du bijuu s'échapper du corps inerte._

Froid... Faim... Peur... Douleur...

Insoutenable. Tout cela faisait si mal. Les souvenirs surtout. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé là. Il n'avait même pas essayé de compter le temps, il n'avait même pas essayé de savoir où il était ou de s'enfuir.

Après le départ de Sasuke, il ne se souvenait que du néant, rien, le vide. Il était resté là, dans la même position pendant des heures, trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne distinctement. Il avait fini par s'évanouir à cause de la douleur. Le trou noir.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta dans les vapes, une chose est sûre, c'est que lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement une horrible douleur traversa ses membres engourdis par le froid et les mauvais traitements.

_Le trou noir, rien, pas de lumière, plus de chemin ou d'espoir. Personne..._

_Il pouvait chercher aussi loin qu'il le voulait, personne auprès de lui ou dans les alentours._

_Seul. Son pire cauchemar._

_Etre seul abandonné, encore, de tous. Seul au monde._

Il les avait attaqués, ses amis, ceux qu'il voulait tant protéger ; Kakashi, Lee, Neji... Akamaru. Un spasme le prit lorsqu'il se rappela l'affreux craquement d'os lorsqu'ils s'étaient écrasés contre un arbre avec le grand chien blanc. Son estomac se tordit et il vomit le contenu déjà mince de son estomac. L'avait-il tué ?

Il se souvenait de chaque regard, de chaque parole, de chaque geste. De son doigt s'enfonçant dans l'orbe laiteux de Neji, de son cri atroce à ses oreilles. Comment !

_" Hinata ! Dégage de là !, hurla Neji juste avant de tomber à son tour."_

Comment avait-il pu leur faire cela ? Comment avait-il pu attaquer ses propres maîtres Kakashi, et Killerbee ensuite ? Il était responsable de sa mort. Il avait tué l'Abeille Tueuse même s'il ne lui avait pas porté le coup de grâce. Il l'avait torturé... il se rappelait des craquements que faisaient ses jambes alors qu'il les brisait sans effort.

_" Naruto ! Arrêtes, c'est nous !, cria Sakura en vain."_

Il eut de nouveau la nausée qu'il retint avec difficulté.

Tous les souvenirs lui revenaient avec une implacable efficacité. C'est comme s'il les revivait infiniment. Le masque de Madara s'imposa à son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de vomir à nouveau. Il avait encore la sensation de sentir ses mains sur lui, son poids, son odeur, ses mots, ses actes... Son corps fut prit de violent frisson et il se passa les mains sur son corps dans un geste convulsif.

_" Tu m'appartiens à présent, tu es tout à moi et lorsque viendra le temps,_

_je te réveillerais pour mieux te détruire."_

L'avait-il mérité, pour tous ses pêchés ? L'avait-il mérité ? Hein !

La folie le gagnait il le savait. Elle s'insinuait vicieuse et grignotait chaque parcelle de raison qu'il pouvait encore garder en lui. Naruto éructa quelques paroles inintelligibles et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, son esprit ne pouvant en supporter plus.

_" Retournes dormir."_

Ce fut la faim, sournoise, qui le réveilla. Il avait mal et froid mais cette situation l'insupportait. Il en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ? Il se releva tant bien que mal, ses articulations traitresses grincèrent de mécontentement face au traitement et se jeta comme un forcené contre les barreaux de sa prison.

" Laissez-moi sortir ! Huuhuhu... par pitié !"

Il hurlait, sans relâche, ses cris entrecoupés par ses sanglots. Comme un fou, il se suspendit au métal dans lequel était gravé des sceaux complexes et essaya sans succès de les secouer en tout sens. Il s'acharna quelques minutes. Inébranlables.

" Huuhuhu... par pitié... par..."

Il tomba à genoux par manque de force, complètement essoufflé et se laissa aller contre les barreaux. Les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Elles roulaient sur sa peau, brûlaient ses yeux, gonflaient ses paupières. Il avait tout simplement la sensation de mourir, doucement.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait réussi à s'habituer à la soif en léchant avidement les murs humides de sa prison. Le gout était affreux mais la fraicheur de la condensation le rafraichissait un minimum.

Pour la faim, il n'avait pas su trouver de solution. Il avait bien entraperçut quelques rats ici et là mais ils étaient sacrement rapides et il n'avait plus la force d'utiliser sa vitesse pour les avoir. Son ventre s'était remarquablement creusé, révélant ses côtes et la pointe de ses hanches comme jamais. Il soupira, si seulement mourir de faim ne prenait pas autant de temps.

Il se contentait de rester allongé, sur le sol, sans bouger, ressassant son passé dans sa mémoire, se torturant toujours un peu plus, toutes les images plus horribles les unes que les autres qui l'empêchaient de dormir

Sasuke...

_Son attitude fit rouler des yeux Sasuke qui fit claquer sa langue dans un geste impatient._

_" Assied-toi et manges, ordonna-t-il."_

Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Madara l'avait obligé à faire dans sa chambre, ses mots durs et crus résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles : _"suce-le."_ Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il eut fait le premier pas avec Sasuke au pays de la Terre. Il se souvenait de tout, il y avait été obligé pourtant la sensation d'avoir été violé plusieurs fois par Sasuke et la sensation d'avec Madara était totalement différente.

Même si l'acte en lui-même le dégoutait et il se souvenait de l'intense douleur, il se rappelait que Sasuke, étrangement, était bien plus doux que Madara. Il se souvenait de sa manière de l'enlacer de façon désespérée avant de le prendre lentement, toujours, pas comme Madara qui s'amusait à le déchirer lorsqu'il le prenait.

_" Allez chien, comme je t'ai appris à le faire."_

Il se souvenait la façon dont il le regardait lorsqu'il le retournait sur le dos. Il frissonnait à présent face au souvenir du regard brulant de Sasuke sur son corps nu. Il se souvenait du léger baiser qu'il déposait sur son genou gauche avant de se retirer lentement, sa façon de le nettoyer.

_Il nettoya son corps et celui de Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé de position._

_" Rhabille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il ensuite, allons dormir."_

Naruto se recroquevilla sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

_" Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il de sa voix réfrigérante, il est plus jouissif que je ne le pensais."_

Il eut un spasme qui lui rappela douloureusement qu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre. Il attendit que sa crampe se calme. Il avait si faim, allait-il mourir ici ? Dans cette cage ? Loin de tout, oublié de tous ? Naruto eut un sourire sans joie : après tout sa mort ne serait qu'une petite compensation à ses crimes.

_" Ainsi vous avez perdu votre joli jouet, comme c'est dommage. Oui c'est vraiment pas de chance pour vous, au moment où Konoha à le plus besoin de son arme ultime, cela pourrait devenir dangereux."_

Naruto posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant en entendre plus, ne supportant plus ses souvenirs qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Il devenait fou. Il était fou. Il était si fatigué de tout cela.

_" Dors, murmura-t-il."_

_" Tue-les !"_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, l'air hagard. Un instant il se demanda où il était, un instant il crut qu'il avait fait un cauchemar puis reconnaissant sa cage, sa prison où il allait sans doute mourir, il se mit à rire. A rire à en avoir mal au ventre, des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues. Ça y est, se dit-il, je suis devenu fou. Fou à lier.

_" Moi... Je ne suis rien."_

Naruto sursauta en entendant la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir. Il s'était évanoui sans s'en rendre compte et n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un entrer. Sa vision était brouillé par la faim et la fièvre mais il le reconnu sans peine. Il le regarda s'approcher de lui le regard brillant de fièvre.

Madara s'approcha du jinchuurki et observa un instant son état. Il avait prévu cinq jours pour l'extraction de Hachibi mais après la mort de Kisame, leur nombre diminué, ils avaient finalement mis six jours au total pour l'extraire.

Cette diète forcée avait grandement affaiblis le jinchuuriki, sa maigreur aurait pu refiler des cauchemars à n'importe qui. Madara sourit en voyant ses muscles se contracter à son approche. Naruto essaya de fuir mais il était proprement incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Madara caressa sans douceur son corps nu, appuyant fermement sur son ventre le faisant gémir.

" Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de toi, lui murmura-t-il, et entendre tes cris de souffrance."

Il le retourna sur le dos. Naruto serra les dents alors que ses épaules raclaient la pierre coupante. Il hurla lorsque Madara le pénétra sans aucune pénétration dans un mouvement de reins secs. La voix cassée de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis si longtemps.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et l'Uchiha pilonna sauvagement le jinchuuriki. Naruto n'avait pas assez d'eau dans son corps pour pleurer et ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps mais il hurla. Pas des mots, non, seulement des cris de bêtes sauvages qui auraient donné des frissons à n'importe qui. Deux de ses ongles sautèrent alors qu'il griffait sans retenue la pierre.

Il lui déchirait les entrailles sans vergogne. Bon sang ! Ça faisait si mal, rien à voir avec Sasuke. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il eut un haut le cœur en sentant la semence de l'Uchiha le remplir. Madara se retira rapidement et se réajusta.

" Nous devrions lui donner à manger, il va nous claquer entre les doigts."

Dans sa semi-inconscience, Naruto reconnut tout de même la voix glaciale de Sasuke. De nouveau son envie de mourir se fit plus pressante. Il l'avait vu ainsi, dans sa déchéance et sa faiblesse. Sa honte. Madara sembla réfléchir en sortant de la cellule.

" Tu as raison, conclut-il, apporte lui quelque chose, et profite de lui au passage.

_ Bien."

Sasuke se retira rapidement. En réalité, il était à deux doigts de vomir. Voir Naruto dans cet état : il n'avait même pas remarqué leur présence jusqu'à ce que Madara fasse claquer la porte de sa cellule, il s'était laissé approcher sans réagir, il avait hurlé lorsque son ancêtre le besognait mais à aucun moment, il ne pleura.

Naruto s'était résigné. Son corps portait le visage de la mort. Il allait mourir.

Il se retint de courir jusqu'aux cuisines. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et fouilla rapidement les placards, que pouvait-il donc lui faire, que pouvait-il donc manger après six jours de jeun. Sasuke tomba sur une boite de ramen instantané. Non, décemment Naruto ne pouvait manger cela... non.

Il courut sur le chemin du retour, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il descendit au sous-sol et s'étonna de ne pas voir Madara. Sans doute partit se reposer après l'extraction. Il faillit arracher la porte de ses gonds lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Naruto le regarda venir à lui, les yeux ternes et fatigués. Sasuke frissonna devant son regard. Il n'y avait pas de reproche, pas de haine ou de colère, seulement du désespoir et de la douleur.

Il se pencha doucement sur lui et le releva, calant son dos contre son ventre. Naruto se laissa faire sans chercher à fuir. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un sourire lorsque le ventre de Naruto gargouilla bruyamment lorsque l'odeur des ramens lui parvint aux narines.

Le jinchuuriki avança avec difficulté sa main vers les baguettes mais il ne parcourut même pas la moitié du chemin que les tremblements le prirent et il laissa retomber son bras dans un gémissement de douleur.

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke se saisit des baguettes et commença à nourrir Naruto, veillant à lui donner de petites portions pour ne pas qui s'étouffe. Naruto se laissa nourrir de bonne grâce mais à la cinquième bouchée, il tourna la tête n'en voulant plus.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé et pour une fois ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence.

" Naruto... il faut que tu manges."

Sa voix, sa douceur, ses gestes tout cela fut un déclencheur pour Naruto qui dans un soubresaut envoya tout balader. Le pot de ramen au trois quart plein s'écrasa au sol un peu plus loin. Il puisa dans ses maigres forces pour se retourner et saisir le col de Sasuke.

Il se pendit à lui, s'accrocha comme il le put, approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke surprit.

" Huhuhu... Sasuke..."

Le nukenin ne put s'empêcher de le soutenir et de le serrer encore plus contre lui, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Les larmes de Naruto avaient de nouveau jailli, puissantes et intarissables. Ses doigts maigres crochetèrent les épaules musclés de Sasuke alors qu'il s'approchait toujours plus de son visage.

" Par pitié..., sanglota-t-il,... tue-moi... tue-moi... "

Sasuke sursauta aussi bien par ses paroles que par les baisers mouillés que lui donnait le jinchuurirki. Il répétait cela tout en l'embrassant et pleurant par la même occasion.

" Tue-moi... Sasuke... je ferais... tout ce que... tu voudras... tue-moi."

Sasuke était désemparé. Il tenait Naruto tout contre qui répétait ce leitmotiv et en réalité il était perdu. Totalement déconnecté. Comme en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Ces mots ne pouvaient pas sortir de la bouche de Naruto ? Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela ?

Pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire, c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le nourrissait, se dit-il. La belle connerie ! Il le tuerait dans une semaine. Il allait le tuer, le tuer, bordel !

" Que vas-tu faire Sasuke ?"

Le nukenin se retint de sursauter. Il se contenta de serrer Naruto un peu plus fort et de tourner la tête vers Madara qui lentement pénétrait dans la cellule. Il poussa du pied la boite de ramen échouée un peu plus loin et eut un geste d'agacement en voyant Naruto qui enfouissait son visage dans le torse de Sasuke tout en tremblotant.

" Alors, vas-tu accéder à sa demande, et le tuer ?"

Sasuke ne répondit se contentant de le regarder s'approcher. Il ne bougea pas plus en le voyant se saisir des hanches de Naruto. Il tressaillit violemment en le voyant tirer un kunai et l'approcher de l'intimité déjà malmenée de Naruto.

" Tu n'as pas répondu Sasuke, demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en enfonçant le shuriken lentement.

_ AAAHHH !... huhuhu...Aaaah !

_ Alors ?"

Naruto continuait de hurler en s'accrochant toujours plus fort à Sasuke. Le kunai avançait lentement, déchirant les chairs. Sasuke déglutit en voyant le sang commencer à se répandre sur le sol.

Le mouvement fut si rapide que Naruto s'évanouit instantanément dans les bras du nukenin. Alors que Madara retirait le kunai et bondissait en arrière, Sasuke avait dégainé Kusanagi à une telle vitesse qu'il le toucha légèrement à la poitrine.

Il attaqua derechef faisant reculer Madara sous ses coups. Naruto le ralentissait énormément, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser la totalité de ses techniques avec lui dans ses bras. Il misa donc sur sa vitesse pour sortir d'ici.

Les deux Uchiha étaient extrêmement affaiblis par l'extraction de Hachibi, leurs mouvements n'étaient pas aussi rapides qu'a l'accoutumé mais la rage de Sasuke qu'il avait gardé enfoui depuis longtemps ressurgie, violente.

La pointe de son sabre toucha le bord du masque de Madara alors que celui se penchait en arrière. Il ne put totalement esquiver et le masque vola au loin. Alors qu'il se relevait, l'amateratsu de Sasuke se déclencha et les flammes noires se propagèrent rapidement sur le corps du chef de l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke ne s'attarda pas, sachant que cela ne tuerait pas le chef de l'Akatsuki. Il en profita pour fuir le plus rapidement possible. Mettre la plus grande distance entre eux et ce fou furieux. Il fut stoppé à l'entrée du repaire par Juugo qui profitait du soleil couchant.

" Sasuke, dit-il simplement en avisant le corps nu du jinchuuriki sur son épaule.

_ Dis à l'équipe Taka qu'elle est dissoute à partir de maintenant. Dis leur de quitter l'Akatsuki où ils mourront tous.

_ Je...

_ Vas à Konoha et explique ton problème au clan Aburame, ils seront t'aider pour ton problème. Ne dis rien sur moi ou sur Naruto.

_ Sasuke...

_ Je dois partir.

_ Bonne chance."

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit ses mots. Il se retourna et salua Juugo d'un mouvement de la tête. Rapidement il disparut de son champ de vision. Il avala les kilomètres avec une remarquable vitesse. Lorsque la nuit noire, recouvrit le ciel, il s'arrêta enfin à distance respectable d'un village, le souffle court.

L'extraction de Hachibi l'avait fatigué bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il déposa le corps de Naruto au pied d'un arbre et le recouvrit de son manteau. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le centre du village et avisant quelques boutiques ouvertes, il acheta des vivres, des vêtements ainsi que des remèdes.

Il ne s'attarda pas. Naruto pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme déjà traumatisé se réveille seul. Il se déplaça rapidement et revint sur ses pas. Naruto était là près de l'arbre où il l'avait laissé, toujours évanoui.

Il lava délicatement son corps rendu brûlant par la fièvre, y mettant le plus de douceur possible, essuyant le sang qui maculait principalement ses cuisses. Il utilisa ensuite la pommade que lui avait vendue l'herboriste, l'étalant délicatement sur ses plaies.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'occuper de l'intimité de Naruto. Lentement il lui écarta les cuisses puis déposa la pommade à l'extérieur. Le kunai l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru car cela ne cessait pas de saigner. Il se décida finalement à mettre de la pommade également à l'intérieur.

Il mit un peu de crème sur son doigt qu'il introduisit doucement dans l'intimité de Naruto. C'est à cet instant que choisit Naruto pour émerger. Il hurla en sentant le doigt de Sasuke déposer le remède et commença à agiter les jambes de ses maigres forces. Sasuke ne craignait pas qu'il s'échappe mais cela devenait plus difficile de le soigner.

" Calme-toi, gronda-t-il doucement, laisse-moi te soigner usuratonkatchi."

_Il nettoya son corps et celui de Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé de position._

_" Rhabille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il ensuite, allons dormir."_

Le corps de Naruto devint soudain flasque. Il ne s'était pas évanoui mais ce mot, cette insulte en vrai avait le don de calmer son cœur. Il se laissa soigner, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Il se laissa également habiller par Sasuke.

Naruto n'avait pas envie d'aider Sasuke à lui passer les vêtements, il n'en avait pas la force également. Il se contentait de regarder le visage concentré de Sasuke. Le nukenin jura devant les vêtements bien trop larges. Il est vrai que Naruto était aussi chétif qu'un enfant à présent, il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup. Bah... pour l'instant cela ferait l'affaire.

Il étala une couverture sur le sol et souleva délicatement Naruto pour l'allonger dessus. Il le sentit se crisper à son contact. Il le déplaça aussi rapidement que possible et le déposa sur son couchage. Il sentait le regard clair de Naruto posé sur lui mais lui, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux ne faisant que fuir son regard.

Il passa dans son dos et posa la tête de Naruto contre son torse. Il s'adossa contre l'arbre et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Il sentait le corps chaud de Naruto secoué par de minuscules frissons. Il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, plus fort et de murmurer.

" Les nuits sont fraîches, le mieux est de dormir ensemble, cela te réchauffera. Nous sommes encore trop proches d'eux, il ne serait pas raisonnable de faire un feu, désolé."

_" Dors, murmura-t-il."_

Naruto n'écouta que d'une oreille, le visage calé contre le torse de Sasuke, il se sentait tomber lentement dans le sommeil. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il était rassuré par sa présence ou non. Il était là, contre lui, c'est tout et il avait quitté sa cage et la cruauté de Madara, rien de plus.

* * *

Les douze connaissaient le chemin presque par cœur. Ils avançaient en silence, l'esprit à leur mission. Ils avalaient rapidement les kilomètres, en formation comme leur avait indiqué Shikamaru. Ils avaient quitté Konoha après une semaine de repos et cela environ un jour qu'ils progressaient hors du village.

Shikamaru vérifia leur direction sur sa boussole. Le point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé avec l'équipe de Suna n'était plus très loin. Gaara avait immédiatement répondu positivement au courrier de l'Hokage, informant qu'il se déplacerait en personne pour porter secours à Naruto. Il sentit Neji se rapprocher de lui.

" Trois shinobis dans la clairière devant. Suna."

Shikamaru hocha la tête, remarquant silencieusement que la perception de Neji s'était légèrement amoindrie. Avant de perdre son œil, il l'aurait prévenu de la présence de Suna bien avant. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'indiquer la direction à suivre aux autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en fin en vue de l'équipe de Suna. Shino les avaient prévenu de leur arrivée grâce à ses insectes. Shikamaru s'avança.

" Kazekage-sama. Nous sommes grandement reconnaissants de votre aide pour...

_ Naruto est mon ami, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide, je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille.

_ Plus important !, s'écria Temari en s'approchant menaçante, on peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez pas prévenu avant ?"

La femme s'était calée devant Shikamaru et le dominait de toute son agressivité, poing sur les hanches. Le silence se fit dans les rangs de Konoha, tous comprenant la demande mais personne ne put y répondre. Qu'objecter à cela ?

Devant le silence de Shikamaru, Neji finit par se placer devant la jeune femme et lui lança un œil noir. Il faut dire que le jeune Hyuuga était devenu diablement plus menaçant avec son cache-œil, plus sexy aussi. Il comprenait bien l'agacement de Suna mais il ne laisserait pas son amant trop fainéant pour se défendre, en faire les frais.

Le silence s'établit où Temari affronta du regard Neji et le reste du groupe. Rien ne pouvait impressionner la jeune femme. Kankuro finit par s'avancer et lança d'une voix impatiente, brisant la tension.

" Bon c'est pas tout ça, on y va."

Le groupe de Suna fut rapidement mit au fait de la stratégie de Shikamaru et tous se mirent en route, progressant dans les arbres, évitant de laisser leurs marques dans la vase en contrebas.

Soudain les deux Hyuuga se figèrent dans un même mouvement, byakugan enclenché.

" Shinobi droit devant, souffla Neji, Juugo de l'équipe Taka.

_ Seul, précisa Hinata.

_ Bien préparez-vous à l'encercler, lança Shikamaru tout en continua à avancer.

_ Attends, continua Neji en fronçant les sourcils, y'a un souci... il agite les mains."

Le reste de l'équipe finit par stopper leur avancée et se tournèrent vers les deux Hyuuga comme captivés par un spectacle invisible pour eux.

" C'est... comme s'il nous faisait signe, hésita Hinata.

_ Oui, confirma Neji, on dirait qu'il veut se rendre.

_ Alors exauçons son souhait, lança Lee prêt à repartir de suite."

Shikamaru chef d'équipe hocha la tête et lança le signal du départ. Rapidement ils encerclèrent l'ancien membre de l'équipe Taka et Juugo leva les mains en signe de reddition. A tous, il ne leur semblait pas très dangereux, son énergie drainé durant son combat contre Hachibi, il avait plutôt l'apparence d'un enfant rondouillard.

" Te rends-tu ?, commença Yamato.

_ Je ne veux parler qu'avec un membre du clan Aburame, dit Juugo d'une voix douce."

Les ninjas de Konoha se concertèrent en silence et Shino s'avança en face du nukenin.

" Je suis Aburame Shino."

Tous furent surpris par le soulagement visible sur la face du garçon roux.

" Sasuke m'a dit que je pouvais vous parlez de mon problème.

_ Te rends-tu ?, répéta Shino d'une voix froide.

_ Oui et...

_ Comment as-tu su que nous étions là ?

_ Les oiseaux, répondit simplement le garçon comme si tous allaient comprendre.

_ Hachibi a-t-il été extrait ?, continua Shino s'en se soucier de la réponse hors norme.

_ Oui.

_ Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Non.

_ Alors il est encore temps, s'écria Lee en s'élançant.

_ C'est inutile, le coupa Juugo dans son élan, il n'est plus au repaire, tout comme les autres.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?, continua Shino en lançant un regard noir à Lee pour l'avoir coupé à travers ses lunettes noires.

_ Eh bien, hésita Juugo se rappelant des consignes de silence de Sasuke, Votre ami s'est enfui avant de se faire extraire et Sasuke a dissout l'équipe Taka. Il m'a conseillé de venir vous trouver pour résoudre mon... problème.

_ Combien de temps depuis sa fuite ?, demanda Shikamaru ignorant la demande de Juugo et se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un piège pour les retarder.

_ Un jour et demi.

_ Avec sa puissance il est déjà loin, soupira Kakashi.

_ Il est sans doute rentré à Konoha, se réjouit Sakura, nous devrions y aller.

_ Tu as raison Sakura-san, confirma Lee, allons-y."

Shikamaru plissa le nez de dépit devant leur enthousiasme et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'ancien membre de l'équipe Taka qui continuait de fixer Shino.

" Toi, tu nous suis. L'Hokage voudra sans doute t'interroger."

Il misa sur l'air sincère et sans animosité du shinobi. Il risquait énormément à rentrer à Konoha sans vérifier ses dires mais s'il avait effectivement raison et que Naruto s'était échappé, il leur faudrait réviser leur plan. Tous se tendirent devant le mouvement de recul de Juugo.

" Je vous suivrais, déclara le garçon roux, à la condition qu'il résolve mon problème, termina-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'Aburame qui continuait de le jauger du regard."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Enfin sasuke a réagit et sauvé (heu on peut dire ça comme ça) Naruto._

_Il aurait pu tuer Madara en même temps mais bon je vais me contenter de cela pour le moment. Allez zou la suite maintenant. J'adore !_

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes : **_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté. Sachez que l'histoire est plus ou moins terminée alors que va-t-il se passer ?...^^ eh bien lisez, reviewez et surtout dites moi sans détour ce que vous en pensez. merci à toutes vos reviews._**  
**

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 6**

_Il n'aurait pas sut dire s'il était rassuré par sa présence ou non._

_Il était là, contre lui, c'__est tout et il avait quitté sa cage et la cruauté de Madara, rien de plus._

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il avait la sensation de voler. Ses yeux fatigués papillonnèrent quelques instants et le jeune homme ne réussit pas à se défaire de la sensation cotonneuse qu'il ralentissait son cerveau. Il se sentait brûlant comme jamais.

La fièvre... par contre il n'hallucinait pas, il était bien sur le dos de Sasuke et celui-ci avalait les kilomètres en sautant de branches en branches d'où la sensation étrange d'être en lévitation.

Sasuke ralentit l'allure en le sentant se réveillé. Naruto était toujours faible et il ne voulait pas aggraver son état avec sa vitesse. Il ralentit donc le rythme pour finalement s'arrêter près d'une rivière. Il déposa Naruto près de l'eau le faisant profiter de la fraicheur de l'endroit. Il faisait chaud malgré la saison. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il s'affaira ensuite pour préparer à manger. A part ses cinq minuscules bouchées de ramen hier, Naruto n'avait rien mangé depuis six jours.

D'un katon, il alluma le feu et mit rapidement à cuire quelques légumes dans de l'eau. Un bouillon était parfaitement adapté pour quelqu'un qui avait jeuné pendant aussi longtemps. S'affairer à cette tâche, lui permettait d'arrêter de penser. Il n'avait pas cessé depuis que Naruto s'était endormi la veille et durant le voyage.

Il se questionnait sur leur futur. Il s'inquiétait de ce qui allait se passer avec Naruto. Il ne regrettait pas son acte, sa fuite. Il était Sasuke Uchiha et il agissait en fonction de ses envies selon un raisonnement établit et logique. Il ne regrettait pas mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la suite.

Il avait pris la responsabilité de s'occuper de Naruto. En était-il capable ? Et son objectif, sa vengeance, était-elle toujours... ?

Bon sang ! A cet instant Sasuke tourna la tête pour jeter machinalement un regard sur Naruto. Il se releva en sursautant, où était-il ? Il le repéra en un instant, dans la rivière. Naruto avait rampé jusque là immergeant une bonne partie de son corps dans l'eau glaciale. Il plongeait sa tête dans la rivière tout en se frottant le corps.

Sasuke se jeta sur lui et sans aucune douceur le tira de l'eau. Un instant choqué par le visage bouffis par la fièvre et les pleurs, il souleva le corps léger de son ami pour le porter près du feu. En le déshabillant rapidement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les doigts crispés de Naruto qui continuaient de frotter par spasme ses épaules, son cou et son torse.

" Huhuhu... huhu..."

Ne s'arrête-il donc jamais de pleurer, se dit Sasuke, en lui saisissant les poignets. Naruto sursauta à son contact et essaya mollement de s'en défaire tout en continuant de sangloter lamentablement.

" Huhu... huhuhu...

_ Usuratonkatchi, soupira Sasuke, tu es trempé. Il faut changer tes vêtements."

Encore une fois Sasuke s'étonna de voir Naruto se calmer rapidement. Il finit de le déshabiller en vitesse, comme la nuit précédente, son regard fuyait celui vide de Naruto. Il essuya doucement le jeune homme grelottant, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Il sortit ses vêtements de rechanges et le l'habilla rapidement.

Il le délaissa un instant ensuite, histoire de remplir un bol de bouillon puis revint se placer derrière lui calant son dos sur son torse. Lorsqu'il lui apporta la première cuillérée, Naruto se recula vivement faisant vaciller Sasuke derrière lui. Le nukenin insista en soupirant.

" Manges..."

Mais une fois encore Naruto détourna la tête. Dans un soupir agacé, Sasuke amenant le couvert à ses lèvres et gouta grimaçant sous la chaleur.

" Dobe... ne peux-tu pas me dire que c'est chaud."

Il haussa les épaules en n'obtenant aucune réponse et replongea la cuillère dans le breuvage. Il prit le temps de souffler dessus avant de le présenter à Naruto qui l'accepta de bonne grâce. Il s'en reversa néanmoins la moitié sur le menton et dans le cou.

Sasuke se saisit d'un torchon trainant par là et essuya le surplus de soupe sur son corps. Il le plaça ensuite comme un bavoir et continua de le nourrir lentement. Sasuke voyait qu'il ralentissait sa vitesse pour manger, il lui fit rapidement avaler un remède contre la fièvre. Il avait bien fait de prévoir car Naruto ne finit pas le bol. Il s'endormit finalement dans les bras de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme l'allongea sur sa couche près du feu et le recouvrit de ses couvertures. Il se resservit un bol et mangea lui aussi. Une fois rassasié, il rangea rapidement le campement pour être prêt à partir dès que cela le nécessiterait puis s'allongea près de Naruto.

Il avait chaud, trop chaud et cela le réveilla au bout de quelques moments. Il sursauta en voyant le visage Sasuke si près du sien. Il voulut esquisser le geste de se reculer mais il était encore si faible et cela lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Gémissement qui sortit Sasuke de son sommeil léger. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leur regard se croisèrent, bleu contre noir, mais le nukenin ne put soutenir bien longtemps le regard chargé d'appréhension de Naruto. Il détourna le regard tout en posant le dos de sa main sur le front de Naruto.

" Tu as encore de la fièvre."

Naruto se ratatina au son de sa voix qui sonnait comme un reproche. Sasuke remarqua le mouvement et soupira. Il ne dit rien mais se saisit d'un remède contre la fièvre et le lui tendit. Naruto regarda la chose mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le redressa un peu, introduisant le remède entre ses lèvres gercées. Comme depuis deux jours, Naruto se laissa faire. Le brun lui approcha ensuite la gourde et Naruto but longtemps.

" Aujourd'hui on va marcher un peu, lui souffla Sasuke en se redressant."

Il finit de ranger le campement et se saisit de sa main pour le tirer à lui. Mais ce ne fut aussi aisé qu'il le croyait. Naruto, complètement amorphe, se contenta de se suspendre à sa poigne s'en témoigner l'envie de faire des efforts. Sasuke retint un geste d'agacement, et se saisit de Naruto sous ses épaules pour le mettre debout.

Un gémissement de douleur, lui rappela d'être plus doux. Il le mit à sa hauteur le tenant par la taille. Les jambes maigrelettes de Naruto se gondolaient sous lui, elles tremblaient tant que Sasuke n'eut pas le cœur de le lâcher.

Il décida que finalement c'était peut être trop tôt et il le mit sur son dos passant ses mains sous ses jambes. Ainsi ils reprirent la route. Sasuke n'avait pas de destination précise en tête. Il se contentait d'avancer au hasard mettant de plus de distance entre eux et Madara.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi, vivant à proximité des villages, ils vagabondaient le jour, la nuit Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal d'arracher un mot à Naruto qui obstinément refusait de parler. Leur vie avait pris une tranquille routine. La fièvre et les blessures de Naruto s'en étaient finalement allées.

Le matin, au réveil, Sasuke baignait Naruto dans le point d'eau qui souvent était à proximité puis il lui massait les membres faisant doucement jouer ses articulations. Sasuke mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire faire ses exercices. Naruto ne marchait plus depuis leur fuite, il refusait d'esquisser un mouvement par lui même.

Sasuke essayait donc de lui faire reprendre du poids, de lui redonner l'envie de bouger mais sans succès. Naruto se contentait de se laisser manipuler. Ensuite venait l'heure du repas et là aussi, Naruto se contentait de se laisser nourrir, sans un mot toujours.

La patience de Sasuke était infinie. Il s'était étonné lui même la première semaine, jamais un geste d'impatience, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il prenait soin de Naruto comme s'il l'avait toujours fais, le plus naturellement du monde.

Comme tous les jours, Sasuke déposa Naruto dans son couchage et embrassa son front avant d'aller raviver le feu pour la nuit. Aujourd'hui serait la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble avant quelques jours. Sasuke projetait de laisser Naruto chez une famille qu'il connaissait bien pendant quelques jours, le temps d'aller récupérer de l'argent dans une cache qu'il avait laissé au pays du Feu.

Il préférait agir comme cela car il préférait s'introduire rapidement et discrètement à l'intérieur des frontières et quitter l'endroit au plus vite. Naruto le ralentirait.

Ainsi en avait-il décidé, si bien que le lendemain, Naruto sur le dos, il s'approcha de la petite ferme éloignée de tout. Il s'approcha lentement à découvert et toqua à la porte. Il entendit un remue-ménage et finalement une femme d'une soixantaine d'année ouvrit la porte. Son visage s'éclaira immédiatement en le voyant.

" Sasuke-kun ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici !

_ Bonjour Otsu-san. Cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas.

_ Depuis que l'on t'a ramassé à moitié mort dans notre champ, rigola-t-elle, en effet. Mais entre ! Entre donc !"

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer, avisant ses vêtements salis par le voyage. Sasuke avait abandonné son manteau de l'Akatsuki pour se vêtir plus simplement. Son pantalon noir court, révélait ses rangers. Il avait passé par dessus une tunique marron resserrée à sa taille par un large ceinturon de cuir. Une large cape dissimulait ses armes et sa fidèle Kusanagi reposait dans un parchemin d'invocation.

La veille femme remarqua à cet instant Naruto qui s'était endormi sur le dos de Sasuke. Elle ne posa aucune question, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière ses visiteurs en jetant un furtif coup d'œil au dehors.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un thé. Lorsqu'elle revint elle vit que le brun avait installé son ami dans le canapé. Elle remarqua immédiatement sa maigreur et son air catatonique. Mais subtile, elle contourna la question.

" Tu nous ramènes une autre surprise."

Une affirmation plus qu'une question. Sasuke se saisit de sa tasse et sirota le thé de la fermière.

" Un ami que la vie n'a pas épargnée.

_ Je vois, dit simplement Otsu en repoussa une mèche blonde du front de Naruto."

A ce contact, Naruto frissonna violemment et repoussa la main inquisitrice. Immédiatement Sasuke fut à ses côtés, abasourdi du premier geste conscient de son ami, le premier depuis des mois. Il se saisit de sa main et y déposa une tasse de thé mais Naruto fidèle à ses bonnes habitudes, n'esquissa pas le geste de le boire.

Otsu avait perçut l'échange mais ne dit rien. Elle connaissait Sasuke, il n'avait vécu que peu de temps avec eux mais elle l'avait suffisamment cerné pour savoir qu'il prenait son temps pour se révéler.

" Peut-il... rester ici. Quatre jours, cinq tout au plus.

_ Bien sûr Sasuke-kun.

_ Il ne peut pas m'accompagner là où je vais et...

_ Tu n'as pas à te justifier, fit la femme conciliante, par contre cela risque d'être... difficile, s'il refuse d'être touché."

Sasuke ne répondit pas. En effet, il n'avait pas perçut ce trait de caractère chez Naruto. Ils vivaient seuls et lui pouvait le manipuler comme il le voulait. Mais apparemment Naruto refusait le contact avec les autres. Comment allait-il donc pouvoir manger ? Et se laver ? Et pour tout le reste qui nécessitait son aide ?

" En effet, dit-il simplement au bout d'un moment.

_ Allons ne te fais donc pas de soucis, le rassura la femme, nous trouverons bien un moyen."

Sasuke releva les yeux sur elle, sceptique tout de même et intérieurement surpris de se faire autant de soucis pour Naruto. Il ne partait que quelques jours.

" Où est votre mari ?, demanda-t-il comme pour se détendre, se vider l'esprit.

_ Seiji est aux champs, avec Shinta-kun, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

_ Quel âge à votre petit-fils à présent ?, continua Sasuke tout en présentant la tasse de thé aux lèvres de Naruto.

_ 14 ans, dit-elle la fierté dans la voix.

_ Il a grandit, murmura Sasuke comme pour lui même.

_ Ils grandissent tous, répliqua-t-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule."

Sasuke reposa la tasse et fixa Naruto qui se balançait en arrière sur le canapé les yeux fixés sur lui.

" Plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu seras rentré, dit doucement la femme comme pour l'aider à partir.

_ Oui, vous avez raison."

Il se pencha sur Naruto qui semblait stressé et posa ses mains sur son épaule pour arrêter son mouvement de balancier. De nouveau leurs regards s'accrochèrent. On aurait dit que Naruto attendait qu'il parle mais Sasuke savait qu'il était loin, très loin.

" Naruto... je vais m'absenter quelques jours. Tu vas rester ici, tu vas voir cette famille est très gentille, ils s'occuperont bien de toi. Je serais de retour dans cinq jours.

_...

_ Je reviens vite, promis."

Il se releva et tendit un sac à la femme.

" Il ne fait rien seul, voici ses vêtements de rechange, Je vous ai également écris quelques recommandations.

_ Nous prendrons soin de lui, lui sourit-elle en prenant la besace, n'ais pas d'inquiétude."

Oui, se dit-il, ne sois pas inquiet. Il se pencha à nouveau sur Naruto et embrassa son front comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il sursauta en sentant deux bras se refermer sur son cou comme un étau.

" Huhuh... huhuhu...

_ Naruto, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant plus fort."

L'autre continuait de pleurer dans ses bras en s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à son cou. Sasuke finit par se mettre à genou et releva le visage de Naruto qu'il avait niché dans son cou.

" Huhu... nooon... reste..."

Sasuke crut son cœur s'arrêter : ses premiers mots... ses premiers ! Il le serra d'autant plus fort et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Je serais vite de retour, Usuratonkatchi.

_ Huhuhuh... pars pas... huhu..."

Voyant que l'autre ne se calmerait pas, il le souleva, s'assit lui même sur le canapé et le plaça sur ses genoux, ignorant le regard de la vieille femme sur lui. Il repoussa les cheveux blonds collés sur son front en sueur.

" Naruto, on va se faire une promesse... d'accord ?

_ Huhuhuhu... veux pas... huhuhu... seul...

_ Réponds Naruto !

_ Huhuhu... oui...

_ Je te promets d'être de retour dans quatre jours au lieu de cinq, d'accord.

_ ...

_ Et toi tu me promets de me parler à mon retour. De revenir comme avant.

_ Huhuhu... nooon... restes...

_ Naruto ! Ne fais pas l'enfant !, lança Sasuke la voix durcie, tu veux continuer à voyager avec moi, non ?

_ ... o...oui... huhuhuhu...

_ Pour pouvoir continuer à voyager ensemble, je dois m'absenter. Tu comprends Naruto ?

_ Nooon... viens... avec toi..., sanglota l'autre en se raccrochant à lui.

_ Non tu ne peux pas Naruto, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne fais rien par toi-même et je préfère te savoir en sécurité ici qu'en danger là-bas.

_... huhuhu... je... mar... marcherais...

_ Cela ne suffit pas Naruto, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix désolé."

En réalité cela lui brisait le cœur de le laisser là dans cet état. Combien de temps avait-il espéré qu'il parle ? Qu'ils aient une discussion ? Combien de temps avait-il essayé de lui tirer une expression ? Et là, à l'instant où il partait, il lui demandait l'impossible. Mais Naruto ne tint pas compte des doutes de Sasuke, il continua à s'accrocher à lui, ne le laissant presque pas respirer, lui hurlant presque.

" Laisses-moi... venir... me laisse... pas seul !

_ Naruto...

_ Huhuhu... par pitié ! Pleura-t-il tout en lui baisant les lèvres, je... ferais tout... ce que tu voudras..."

Bon sang ! Ça lui rappelait salement la fois où Naruto l'avait supplié de le tuer dans sa cellule. Jamais plus il ne voulait ressentir cette sensation. Sasuke réprima un frisson et repoussa doucement Naruto collé à ses lèvres.

" Ok.

_ Merci... merci..., répéta-t-il comme une litanie, merci..."

Sasuke eut un soupir, depuis quand ne pouvait-il plus rien lui refuser ? Il avait capitulé si rapidement. Il tourna les yeux vers Otsu alors que Naruto fourrait son visage mouillé dans son cou. La vieille femme lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

" Il sera mieux avec toi, conclut-elle."

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête. Oui, il serait mieux avec lui. La femme se tapa les mains comme pour clôturer le chapitre des larmes.

" Bien allez rejoindre les hommes aux champs, dîtes leur que c'est l'heure du repas. Vous deux vous restez ici le temps de vous reposez. Ensuite tu l'emmèneras où que tu doives aller."

Cela sonnait comme un ordre et Sasuke acquiesça un rictus aux lèvres. Il avait toujours aimé cette femme et ses manières franches. Il se leva et mit Naruto sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme chancela un instant et craignant que les meubles de Otsu ne souffrent de ses chutes, il le porta jusqu'à la porte.

" Débrouilles-toi maintenant, montres-moi que tu es assez fort pour me suivre. Je te prête juste un bras aujourd'hui, finit-il en le voyant tanguer."

Naruto ne répondit pas mais s'accrocha à lui comme une sangsue. Ils avancèrent lentement, Naruto n'avait pas marché depuis des mois, il prit son temps pour avancer. Sasuke conciliant le couvait des yeux comme s'il était un enfant qui faisait ses premiers pas.

Aucun des deux ne parla, comme si la scène dans le salon de Otsu, avait usé leur potentiel de mots pour l'année. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment ce que ressentait Naruto, mais lui se sentait étrangement bien, euphorique même de le voir déployer tant d'effort pour rester avec lui. Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il ne le haïssait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

" Sasuke-kun !

_ Seiji-san. Shinta-kun, fit simplement le nukenin.

_ Quel plaisir de te voir ici !

_ Oui, cela faisait longtemps.

_ Ça c'est vrai Sasuke-san, lança Shinta en s'essuyant le front.

_ Je vous présente mon ami Naruto, fit Sasuke en dissimulant un sourire en constatant que Naruto faisait tout pour rester proche de lui.

_ Plutôt timide, constata simplement le vieil homme.

_ Il n'aime pas non plus être touché, répliqua Sasuke en voyant l'adolescent l'approcher intrigué."

Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait adopté une posture plus que possessive envers Naruto, étonnant les deux hommes, mais ils ne dirent rien là-dessus. De toute façon Sasuke avait toujours eut un comportement bizarre et là, il ne semblait plus si asociale que la première fois. Ce garçon devait être une bonne chose pour lui se dit le vieux homme.

" Ce garçon semble avancer à deux à l'heure, constata Seiji, commencez à rentrer, on finit ce qu'on a à faire ici et on vous rejoint dans 5 minutes.

_ Ok, répondit Sasuke, mais pas de retard Seiji-san, vous savez comment elle est."

L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête en rigolant. Il finit ses tâches en se disant que vraiment ce garçon était bien plus sociable qu'avant. Un sous-entendu dans sa bouche sonnait comme un miracle.

Naruto quant à lui soufflait et transpirait comme un bœuf sur le chemin du retour, bien que Sasuke le soutienne le plus possible. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de marcher autant. Avant de rentrer dans la maison il l'amena jusqu'au puit. Il tira le seau et tendit un chiffon pour qu'il s'essuie le visage. Naruto le prit et le regarda un instant avant que sasuke lui fasse un signe impatient.

" Essuies-toi le visage et retournons à l'intérieur."

Naruto n'hésita qu'un seul instant avant de s'exécuter. Il ne voulait pas être seul et si pour cela il devait marcher et se laver le visage alors il le ferait. Sasuke le regarda se rafraichir du coin de l'œil. Naruto semblait hésitant mais ne rechignait pas à lui obéir.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il lui tendit une nouvelle fois le bras que Naruto s'empressa de prendre et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le petite ferme.

* * *

Tsunade jaugeait d'un œil critique le nukenin en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'appuyer sur son apparence pour se faire une idée mais il est vrai qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer ce petit garçon aux cheveux roux ébouriffés se changeant en monstre de destruction.

Enfin, elle avait foi dans les rapports d'Aburame Shino. Le sérieux et la droiture était une marque de fabrique de la famille et s'il disait que le garçon ne devait plus le quitter, c'est qu'il avait raison. De plus selon le rapport de la mission avortée de la récupération de Naruto, le garçon n'avait à aucun moment manifesté un comportement agressif.

" Juugo.

_ Hokage-sama, répondit Juugo tout de même impressionné par le regard de la blonde.

_ J'ai reçu les rapports concernant ta reddition à Konoha, et sache que je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes sous la responsabilité du clan Aburame.

_ Merci.

_ Néanmoins, continua-t-elle, tu as un lourd passé à effacer d'abord celui que tu as eu en compagnie d'Orochimaru et ensuite au sein de l'équipe Taka et de l'Akatsuki.

_ J'en suis conscient, Madame.

_ Je suis toute disposée à te faire confiance, Juugo et même à terme de t'intégrer aux ninjas de Konoha.

_ Vraiment, s'exclama le garçon en s'enhardissant.

_ Oui, à une seule condition : une question.

_...

_ Pourquoi Sasuke a dissout l'équipe Taka ?"

Juugo hésita, les offres de l'Hokage lui plaisaient, ça c'était sûr, il n'aurait pas mieux rêvé que cela. Ce n'était qu'une question, il lui était facile de répondre. Sasuke ne serait pas là pour voir qu'il avait manqué à sa promesse.

" Il s'est enfui.

_ Comment cela ?, demanda Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il a attaqué Madara, répondit précipitamment Juugo effrayé par l'expression de la blonde, il l'a attaqué pour sortir le jinchuuriki de sa prison. Il s'est enfui avec lui en nous conseillant de fuir l'Akatsuki.

_ Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Oui, c'est tout ce que je sais.

_ Penses-tu que Uchiha Sasuke peut vouloir du mal à Naruto.

_ Non, répondit Juugo en prenant le temps de réfléchir, Sasuke est quelqu'un de logique et de pragmatique. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de le sauver pour le tuer ensuite."

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ Alors la ma cocotte tu fais fort ! Le suspense de malade qu'il y à la fin...Et Sasuke est trop Kawaï. Je l'adore, je l'aime, je veux le même à la maison._

_Il est trop mimi à jouer les petites infirmières pour Naruto, et puis le blond ca serait bien qu'il se bouge un peu non ? Mais quel boulet, mais quel boulet... trop chou à s'accrocher tout le temps à Sasuke-kun. Il va se rétablir hein ? Il va retrouver un peu de niak ?_

_Allez Naru-chan courage, Sasuke est avec toi et te soutien. Bon je délire grave donc juste une chose... la suiteeeeeeee !_

_Peace_

_Mimosa_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **_Merci pour vos reviews Elodiedalton, Tenshi-Sa-San et Sami pour ses reviews sur le chp 6, Merci à toi Luciole Eteinte..._

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 7**

_Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment ce que ressentait Naruto, mais lui se sentait étrangement bien, euphorique même de le voir déployer tant d'effort pour rester avec lui._

_Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il ne le haïssait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait ?_

Naruto referma doucement les yeux alors que Sasuke se penchait sur lui pour embrasser son front. Il retira vivement les couvertures dévoilant le corps de Naruto qui petit à petit reprenant du muscles. Naruto se recroquevilla pour échapper au froid et à la lumière et un borborygme sortit de sa gorge montrant son mécontentement d'être réveillé ainsi.

" Ne grognes pas, répliqua Sasuke aussi sec, si tu veux me dire quelque chose utilise des mots, dobe, c'est à cela qu'ils servent."

Le silence lui fit face mais Sasuke s'étonnait d'avoir pris l'habitude de faire la conversation. Il continua comme si de rien n'était sentant le regard clair du jinchuuriki sur lui.

" Il est l'heure de se lever Naruto, insista Sasuke en retirant totalement les couvertures, nous partons aujourd'hui."

Ils n'avaient passé que trop de temps en ces lieux. Deux semaines pour que Naruto reprenne des forces. La vie tranquille à la campagne n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais mieux valait se déplacer toujours en attendant que Naruto retrouve ses capacités, en réalité, ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Madara devait bouillonner de rage et les chercher activement.

L'annonce du départ sembla marcher et Naruto se redressa vivement en le cherchant de son regard affolé. Immédiatement Sasuke remarqua la peur dans ses yeux. Il s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte, posa tranquillement son sac par terre et lui lança d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

" J'ai dit qu'on partirait ensemble, usuratonkatchi. Prépare-toi donc."

Il vit dans ses orbes bleues de la reconnaissance mais pas de sourire, jamais. Cela faisait maintenant près de quatre mois qu'ils avaient quitté le repaire de l'Akatsuki et jamais une expression de joie traversait le visage du jinchuuriki.

Naruto sortit du lit, la mine hagarde, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil. Son apparence était assez comique et Sasuke se laissa aller à un sourire tendre. Le blond se prépara lentement et Sasuke attendit à la porte qu'il eut fini de se rafraichir et de s'habiller. Une fois ses affaires rassemblées, ils descendirent ensemble faire leurs adieux.

" Ainsi vous nous quittez, constata simplement Otsu en les voyant arriver avec leurs sacs.

_ Oui, répondit Sasuke, il est grand temps pour nous de partir.

_ Prenez soin de vous, continua-t-elle en les conduisant à la porte.

_ Oui.

_ Et prends soin de lui, souffla-t-elle un regard doux pour Naruto.

_ Oui, répéta doucement Sasuke en suivant son regard."

Naruto n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, les yeux au sol, évitant soigneusement de croiser ceux du jeune Shinta qui, comme depuis deux semaines, était intrigué par ce jeune homme malingre et maladif. Sasuke retint son mouvement premier de se mettre en face de Naruto, le protégeant de son corps et serra la main du vieil homme.

" Merci encore de nous avoir hébergé, je ne saurais comment vous remercier.

_ Inutile Sasuke-kun, ça a été un plaisir pour nous de te revoir, en si charmante compagnie, conclut Seiji en assénant une tape virile dans le dos de Naruto."

Celui-ci sursauta comme si le diable lui-même l'avait touché et agrippa dans un spasme le bas de la tunique de Sasuke. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel : avec le temps le blond n'avait toujours pas assimilé les manières franches du vieil homme puis il se tourna vers Naruto.

" Remercie les donc pour l'aide qu'ils nous ont apportée.

_...

_Naruto..., répéta Sasuke comme un avertissement, dis merci.

_ ...Merci.

_ Oh ! Mais de rien mon chou, répliqua Otsu un large sourire étirant ses traits, et repassez quand vous le souhaitez, vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus ici.

_ Merci encore, lança Sasuke en s'éloignant Naruto à sa suite."

Après une dernière levée de main, ils disparurent dans le sous-bois. Ils marchèrent durant tout le jour, pour finalement s'arrêter dans la forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Sans même prendre le temps de manger ou d'installer son couchage, Naruto s'écroula à même le sol pour dormir. Cette journée l'avait exténué.

Sasuke le regarda se rouler en boule comme un chat. Il le laissa là où il était et entreprit d'allumer le feu pour préparer à manger. La vieille femme avait été généreuse et leur avait préparé des vivres pour voyager. Au bout d'une heure, le nukenin s'approcha de Naruto et le secoua doucement.

" Réveille-toi..."

Naruto grogna pour toute réponse mais Sasuke insista. Il avait pris l'habitude d'insister. Il avait pris l'habitude de beaucoup de chose avec lui.

" Debout, je ne te laisserais pas te coucher sans que tu ais mangé avant."

De mauvaise grâce Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le feu. Il saisit le bol de ragout que lui tendait le brun et commença à manger lentement, mâchant doucement chaque bouchée comme s'il avait peur de s'étouffer.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, Sasuke rangea rapidement et rejoignit Naruto dans la tente qu'il avait dressé auparavant. Il s'allongea sans un bruit à ses côtés. Il écouta la douce et profonde respiration de son ami et commença lui-même à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ses yeux s'étaient à peine fermés, qu'il se retint de sursauter lorsque Naruto se rapprocha silencieusement de lui. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, se contentant de le laisser lui monter dessus.

Naruto se cala le plus confortablement possible contre son torse, se pelotonnant tout contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la ferme chaque soir s'était le même rituel et Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer, à cette proximité, cette innocence.

Etait-ce parce que Naruto avait peur qu'il ait l'idée de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ? Il n'en savait rien, il se contentait de répondre au besoin de tendresse de Naruto, l'enlaçant entre ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine et ses muscles puissants mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'avoir de sursaut, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de lui murmurer qu'il était responsable de cela.

Naruto inconscient de son tourment intérieur dormait paisiblement lové tout contre lui. Sasuke quant à lui, comme toujours, mit plusieurs heures à s'endormir.

Le matin, comme chaque matin, il se réveilla en sentant le regard du jinchuuriki sur lui. Naruto comme à son habitude se réveillait bien avant lui. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, se contentant de rester là, à le regarder. Et comme à chaque fois, Sasuke se redressait mal à l'aise sous le regard clair du blond.

Ils se remirent rapidement en route. Une bonne partie du chemin, Sasuke portait le jinchuuriki sur le dos. Naruto pouvait marcher et courir mais, il ne fallait même pas penser à lui faire utiliser son chakra pour grimper aux arbres ou pour accélérer sa vitesse. Il lui avait fait une crise pas possible lorsqu'il l'avait laissé seul, la première fois en haut d'un arbre et il avait fallu plus d'une heure pour le convaincre de remonter sur son dos.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils pénétrèrent enfin les frontières du pays du feu. A partir de cet instant Sasuke se fit plus méfiant, plus discret aussi. Il soupirait en voyant Naruto avancer sur les chemins, insouciant et lui derrière, aux aguets.

Il finit par arriver à sa cache. Sasuke cessa de marcher et fit asseoir Naruto au pied d'un arbre devant la grotte. Il se saisit de son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Le blond le regarda avec appréhension : lorsque Sasuke faisait cela s'était souvent pour lui dire quelque chose d'important qu'il n'aimait pas.

" Naruto, tu m'attends ici, je reviens dans dix minutes.

_ Mais..., tenta le jeune homme d'une voix où perçait la peur.

_ Tut tut... tu restes ici et tu bouges pas. Compris ?

_... Oui, souffla Naruto pas convaincu pour deux sous.

_ Je reviens, juré."

Sur ses mots, Sasuke s'éclipsa rapidement dans la grotte. Il se mit à courir, malgré le noir, il connaissait le chemin. Il ne voulait pas laisser Naruto seul mais il savait que le jinchuuriki n'aimait pas les endroits étroits et noirs. Il préférait le laisser à la lumière.

Il finit par arriver à sa cache. Il tâtonna le mur et retira rapidement les roches qui bloquait le trou et récupéra le sac. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil le contenu : de l'argent et des armes. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'être prévoyant lorsqu'il travaillait pour Orochimaru. Cela allait lui servir à présent. Il avait réussi à accumuler un assez gros magot qu'il avait parsemé un peu partout où il était passé.

Il mit son sac en bandoulière et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il était plutôt content que tout se déroule pour le mieux et se dépêchait de rejoindre Naruto.

" Aaaaahhh !"

A ce cri, son sang se gela dans ses veines et un désagréable frisson traversa son dos. Il se figea dans le corridor, surpris. Alors que le cri perdurait, il perdit toute raison, non ! Pas encore ! Bon sang ! Allait-on donc les laisser tranquille un jour ?

Il sortit en trombe dérapant sur le sol, Kusanagi au clair et sharigans activés, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier s'il y avait des pièges. Naruto était là en face de lui, hurlant, mordant, griffant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Pour l'heure s'étaient Kakashi et Yamato qui faisaient l'objet de sa rage et il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sasuke venait de faire son entrée.

" Uchiha !, cracha Neji sur sa droite.

_ Lâchez le."

La seule réponse de Sasuke, un ordre, il ne desserra la mâchoire seulement pour dire ses mots, les yeux fixés sur Naruto qui se débattait dans la poigne de ses anciens senseis. Kusanagi trembla dans sa poigne. Kakashi s'était saisit de sa taille et asseyait tant bien que mal de le plaquer contre son torse tandis que Yamato tenait les poignets du blond.

" Sas'ke !, hurlait-il en pleurant, huhuuh... Sas'ke !

_ LACHEZ-LE !"

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas, mais hésita, encore une fois. Kakashi ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Naruto mais lui, en intervenant risquait de toucher le jinchuuriki. Il hésita une fois de trop et Sakura en profita pour sauter, concentrer son chakra et lui envoyer la droite la plus puissante qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de recevoir.

Kusanagi rebondit sur le sol et fut récupérer par Sai alors que le Hyuuga ne perdant pas de temps enfonçait ses doigts dans le corps sonné de l'Uchiha, bloquant ses canaux de chakra, sous le regard désespéré de Naruto.

" Non... huhuhuu... Non !

_ Naruto calmes-toi !, tenta Kakashi, c'est fini maintenant...

_ NON ! SAS'KE !

_ Sakura fait quelque chose, finit par demander Yamato qui se faisait tout de même secouer dans tous les sens."

La medic-nin s'approcha une seringue à la main et d'un geste rapide, injecta un calmant à son ami. Naruto s'affaissa doucement dans les bras de Kakashi. Les cinq shinobis de Konoha soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant le blond national rendre les armes.

Un grognement les fit se retourner et voyant que Sasuke commençait à émerger, Sakura le renvoya au pays des songes, sans scrupules.

Ce fut un sceau d'eau glacée qui le réveilla deux jours plus tard. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien horrible, il la secoua, histoire chasser un peu plus vite l'eau qui s'insinuant dans son cou et pour se remettre les idées en place.

" De retour parmi nous..."

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les cachots de Konoha : charmant comme endroit, Orochimaru lui en avait parlé et il comprenait pourquoi le sannin affectionnait ses endroits lugubres. Son tout premier laboratoire avait été dans un lieu glauque comme cela, la décoration de ses caches ne l'étonnait plus.

Il finit par darder un œil noir sur la femme blonde qui se tenait devant lui.

" Où est-il ?

_ Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté. Je suis Tsunade Godaime Hokage de Konoha."

Elle marqua une pause constatant bien que le jeune homme en face d'elle se foutait de ce qu'elle disait comme de sa première chemise. Il prenait ses marques, testa la résistance de ses chaines, explorant l'endroit de son regard onyx. Elle avait en face de lui, un homme qui connaissait les techniques d'interrogatoire malgré son jeune âge, il connaissait les cellules... cela allait être difficile de lui tirer quelque chose.

" Uchiha Sasuke nukenin de classe S, nous avons quelques questions.

_ Où est-il ?

_ Petit rappel, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Nous t'avons plongé dans le coma pendant deux jours, le temps que Yamanaka explore ton esprit. Heureusement pour toi tu as posé une parfaite défense. Il a été incapable de briser tes barrières mentales. Donc, je me vois dans l'obligation, de me déplacer donc moi-même pour t'arracher s'il le faut des réponses.

_...

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ?

_ Où est-il ?'

Tsunade perdit patience devant le regard vide de l'Uchiha et lui retourna une gifle bien sentie. Pas seulement une simple gifle, non, une gifle qui aurait pu arracher la tête à n'importe qui. Mais Sasuke était quelqu'un, lui, et il regarda l'Hokage lentement, léchant le sang sur sa lèvre fendue.

" Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Où est-il ?"

Tsunade se recula, la surprise affichée sur le visage. Le visage de Sasuke avait changé, ses traits étaient tirés par la colère et la haine. Il ne semblait même plus être conscient. Il se contentait de tirer sur ses chaines, essayant de l'atteindre malgré la distance et plongea son regard noir dans le sien, la défiant dans sa folie.

" OU EST-IL ? OU EST-IL ?, hurlait-il sans relâche inconscient de l'incompréhension qui s'affichait sur le regard de l'Hokage."

S'en fut trop pour l'Hokage qui sortit précipitamment de la cellule. Elle avait affaire à des fous, des fous ! Tous ! Elle savait que Sasuke n'obtiendrait pas raison tant qu'il n'était pas rassuré du sort de Naruto. Elle se tourna vers Sakura.

" Qu'on l'amène.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Parce que Sasuke dit alors on s'exécute ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on...

_ Amène Naruto ici ! Et tais-toi ! Pour l'amour du ciel fais ce que je te dis !"

Sakura serra les dents et sortit rapidement du couloir humide d'un pas rageur. Il ne lui appartenait pas de discuter les choix de sa supérieur. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce choix. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi Sasuke, malgré ses crimes, continuait à régir et à contrôler ceux qui l'approchaient. Pour sa part elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, elle avait tenté de le tuer après tout, et depuis ce jour, où Naruto était intervenu, quelque chose avait changé au sein de l'ancienne équipe sept.

Elle quitta rapidement la prison pour se rendre à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle chassa d'un geste impatient de la main les ninjas qui gardaient la porte et avisa au loin Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi et Yamato qui discutaient avec les infirmières sur l'état de leur ami.

" Venez avec moi."

Avec eux, elle entra dans la chambre de Naruto. Immédiatement aux sons de cris presque inhumains qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles elle eut envie de sortir, mais vaillamment elle fit face. Son ancien ami avait été sanglé sur le lit. Il se débattait si fort, que du sang maculait ses draps. Son état était épouvantable et aurait donné des envies de fuite à n'importe qui.

Il avait été impossible de lui faire une quelconque perfusion, et ils avaient dû l'endormir pour lui faire des examens. Il était en bonne santé, apparemment Sasuke avait pris soin de son ancien ami mais il en fallait plus pour Sakura pour faire de nouveau confiance au nukenin.

Sous les instructions de le kunoichi, ses compagnons détachèrent lentement le jinchuuriki et lui passèrent une camisole de force. Mais il leurs fallait bien être quatre pour l'amener en toute discrétion jusqu'à la prison, Naruto se débattait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils avaient été obligés de le bâillonner alors qu'ils traversaient les rues endormies de la ville.

Tsunade les regardait arriver l'œil fatigué. Elle avait été choqué de constater l'état alarmant de son protégé. Elle avait examiné soigneusement son cas, mais elle était médecin, pas psychiatre. Naruto ne souffrait pas de blessure physique mais belle et bien mentale et elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour le voir redevenir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il était, même si cela impliquait de le laisser voir Sasuke.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule, laissant les autres la suivre. Shikamaru referma la porte derrière lui. Naruto se calma immédiatement en voyant Sasuke attaché contre le mur de sa cellule et Sasuke en fit de même en voyant Naruto entrer dans la pièce.

D'un geste las, Tsunade libéra le blond de sa camisole et celui-ci sans un regard en arrière se jeter contre le torse de l'Uchiha, tout en pleurant.

" Huhuuuhuu... Sas'ke... !

_ Là... là... murmura doucement le nukenin faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, je suis là, tout va bien..."

Inconscient des regards étonnés sur leurs personnes les deux hommes continuaient de se murmurer de tendre parole. Sasuke, frustré, tira sur ses menottes qui l'empêchaient d'étreindre le corps tremblant de Naruto. Celui-ci l'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tsunade s'impatienta. Elle voulait ses réponses rapidement, elle finit donc par s'avancer, provoquant un tremblement chez Naruto qui se cala un peu plus contre le nukenin.

" J'ai accédé à ta demande Sasuke, maintenant réponds à mes questions."

Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois le front trempé de sueur du blond qui nicha sa tête mouillée de larme dans son cou, avant de se tourner vers la Godaime, dardant son regard de marbre sur elle.

" Que s'est-il passé ?

_...

_ Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile..., insista-t-elle, je ne suis pas friande de la torture.

_... Madara a utilisé son sharingan pour contrôler Kyuubi.

_ Ce qui veut dire..., commença Neji.

_ Cela veut dire que Naruto n'était pas conscient de ses actes lorsqu'il vous attaquez, ce n'était pas lui, c'était Madara."

A chaque fois que le nom de son ancêtre était prononcé, il sentait Naruto s'accrocher et trembler tout contre lui. Neji baissa les yeux et soupira imperceptiblement, tout comme le reste de l'assistance, apparemment Shikamaru ne s'était pas trompé dans ses suppositions.

" Juugo nous a dit que tu avais dissous l'équipe Taka en quittant l'Akastuki. Pourquoi avoir sauvé Naruto ?, demanda Tsunade.

_ Il était temps que ses souffrances cessent, dit simplement l'Uchiha.

_ Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé, continua-t-elle sans s'appesantir sur le mot 'souffrance' qui l'avait chamboulé intérieurement, en détail, rajouta-t-elle.

_ Il a besoin de se laver et de se changer, biaisa Sasuke en détournant le regard, depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé ?

_ Il refuse ce qu'on lui donne, répondit Sakura d'une voix sèche.

_ Il n'aime pas être touché, rétorqua Sasuke aussi sec.

_ Tu voudrais donc qu'on te libère pour que tu puisses t'occuper de lui, lança-t-elle mauvaise le sarcasme dans sa voix.

_ Faîtes ce que vous voulez, cracha Sasuke mauvais, sachez seulement que si vous le faîte souffrir, ce n'est pas les murs de cette prison qui me retiendront.

_ Comme si tu allais me faire peur, siffla Sakura en s'avançant.

_ Il suffit !, intervint Tsunade."

Les deux anciens coéquipiers se lancèrent des regards mauvais. Contrairement à avant, Sakura ne détourna pas le regard devant l'air réfrigérant de Sasuke. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle ne l'aimait plus, elle avait grandi. Il avait trahit.

" Sortez tous !"

L'Hokage ignora le claquement sec de la langue de Sakura qui montrait toute sa désapprobation et attendit que la porte se referme pour s'avancer sur les deux hommes. Ils s'évaluèrent du regard en silence, pendant de longues minutes.

Puis Tsunade le libéra de ses chaines. Son intuition était juste car immédiatement Sasuke s'agenouilla sans même lui accorder un regard, Naruto au creux de ses bras, vérifiant qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Il grogna sa désapprobation en constatant les bleus et les marques que ses sangles avaient laissé dans ses chairs. Il caressa doucement ses joues essayant de calmer Naruto qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

" Sasuke... tu sembles être le seul à pouvoir t'approcher de lui et par conséquent t'en occuper.

_...

_ Et donc, vous resterez tous les deux à Konoha, le temps d'éclaircir cette histoire, sous bonne garde évidemment."

Immédiatement Sasuke relâcha Naruto qui se recroquevilla au sol pressentant la dispute et s'avança dangereusement de l'Hokage, une rage indéfectible étirant ses traits pourtant juvéniles. Pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle ? A qui croyait-elle parler ?

" Si vous croyez que je vais tranquillement rester ici, dans ce village de traitre et obéir à vos ordres, vous vous plantez sérieusement, cracha-t-il lentement.

_ Je sais...

_...

_ Pour ton clan, j'ai reçu un rapport de ton frère et Jiraya avant sa mort m'a fait parvenir l'ordre de mission de ton frère signé de la main du Sandaime.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez que cela va changer ! Hein !

_ Les responsables seront jugés ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais !

_ Je veux leur mort ! La destruction de ce stupide village !, hurla Sasuke en sortant de ses gongs.

_ Comme c'est idiot, soupira la blonde devant tant de haine, les habitants ne sont pas responsables de ce qui s'est passé...

_ Je m'en fous ! QU'ILS CREVENT ! Tous...

_ Crois-tu sincèrement que cela arrangera l'état de Naruto ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce touchant elle le savait le point sensible, crois-tu qu'il aimera ce que tu feras au village alors qu'il n'était pas en état de le défendre ?

_..."

Il ne répondit pas. La garce avait réussi à le cerner plus vite qu'il le croyait. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, son regard se déporta automatiquement sur le jeune homme qui se balançait sur le sol, les mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer les cris. Que lui dirait Naruto s'il avait la pleine possession de ses moyens ? Bon sang, que devait-il faire ?

La rage obstruait ses pensées. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, réfléchissant intensément. D'un côté, n'avait-il pas déjà abandonné sa vengeance en défiant Madara ? N'avait-il pas déjà scellé son sort et son destin auprès de Naruto ? N'avait-il pas déjà fait ce choix ? Ce choix de croire en ce Nindo...

Il soupira.

" Un procès...

_ Vous serez confiné dans un appartement mais je te ferais porter tous les pièces concernant cette affaire. Tu seras le premier informé.

_ Les coupables payeront ? Quels qu'ils soient ?

_ Tu as ma parole, Uchiha Sasuke, déclara Tsunade d'un ton ferme.

_ J'ai appris avec le temps que la seule parole en qui je peux avoir confiance est celle de Naruto, fit-il en le soulevant du sol, je me fous de votre parole. Mentez-moi, et j'aurais votre tête.

_ Marché conclu, dit Tsunade sans tenir des paroles outrageantes de l'Uchiha.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ Ils sont fous l'un comme l'autre et fous l'un de l'autre…. C'est trop beau. Sasuke donne l'impression de vouloir expier des fautes commises, en faisant tout pour Naruto. C'est vraiment beau et à la fois un peu dérangeant… j'accroche de plus en plus._

_Poutoux Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **La fic tourne plus sentimentale et bien tout d'abord parce que souffrir toute une vie, c'est dur !_

_Bonne lecture, Reviews, please !  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes : **_Désolée d'abord pour ce retard, je le sais immense, que je prends. J'ai l'excuse d'être enfin arrivée en Patagonie (une crevaison, un enlisement, un embourbement, un engravillonement et j'en passe...)__, l'endroit ne nécisse pas vraiment de descritpion, il est... unique comme chaque pays je crois ! Bref je ne m'étendrais pas en palabre inutile, le plus important est de remercier mes superbes et magnifiques 3 revieweuses du chapitre 8 qui me suivent depuis pas mal de temps... Merci à vous... j'écris pour vous._**  
**

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 8**

_D'un côté, n'avait-il pas déjà abandonné sa vengeance en défiant Madara ?_

_N'avait-il pas déjà scellé son sort et son destin auprès de Naruto ?_

_N'avait-il pas déjà fait ce choix ? Ce choix de croire en ce Nindo..._

Sasuke déposa Naruto dans son lit. Le blond épuisé par ses deux trois jours d'émotions fortes s'était finalement endormi comme une masse dans les cachots de Konoha. Sasuke l'avait donc porté, comme une princesse dans les rues vides de Konoha, l'aube pointait à peine.

Suivit de près par les quatre shinobis : Kakashi, Yamato, Neji et Shikamaru, il s'était rendu jusqu'à un appartement situé en dehors du centre bruyant du village. Ce n'était pas sa maison, ni le petit appartement de Naruto. L'endroit leur était spécialement alloué, un lieu neutre.

Le plus basique avait été installé et Tsunade lui avait promis de leur faire parvenir dans la journée leur effet personnel.

Il termina de le couvrir et alla à l'entrée, on sonnait. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de cela, Kakashi, l'œil rieur, pénétra l'appartement des sacs de course du matin et se dirigea tout de go vers la cuisine. Il déposa les sacs sur le plan de travail puis, lentement se tourna vers Sasuke.

" Des vivres, fraiches du marché de ce matin. Je te laisse les ranger.

_...

_ Comment va-t-il ?, demanda ensuite le ninja copieur un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre.

_ Il dort.

_ Je vois, continua Kakashi, Tsunade te l'a sans doute expliqué. Il y aura une surveillance continue à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Si vous avez besoins de quelque chose allez seulement sur le palier et le capitaine de l'équipe te rejoindra.

_...

_ Tout se passeras pour le mieux Sasuke, veille simplement sur lui.

_ Ngh."

Kakashi réprima son rire devant la réponse qui collait si bien à la personnalité de Sasuke, décidemment certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, et se dirigea vers la sortie signifiant d'un geste qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être raccompagné.

Sasuke soupira en entendant la porte se refermer sur son ancien sensei. Il essaya de se détendre en faisant le tour du propriétaire. Il quitta rapidement la cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur un salon, plus grand. Sur la gauche du salon, il pouvait accéder à un large balcon. Sur la droite, une large ouverture donnait sur le couloir.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les murs blancs du hall, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle de bain, première porte à droite en entrant dans l'appartement. Ensuite les wc, la buanderie et la chambre de Naruto. Elle était en face de la chambre de Sasuke, plus petite, il l'avait installé là pour le moment.

L'appartement lui paraissait immense avec ses murs blancs et ses absences de décoration. Il y avait l'essentiel, une table, des chaises, la cuisine, un canapé, une table basse, deux lits, deux armoires, un placard dans la salle de bains et s'était tout. Aucune décoration, aucune peinture, aucune âme. Vide, et ses pas résonnaient sur le parquet lustré dans la grande salle lorsqu'il revint dans le salon.

Il se dirigea vers le balcon et ouvrit lentement les baies vitrées, faisant entrer l'air frais du matin à l'intérieur. Il s'accouda au balcon, remarquant sans mal ses quatre gardiens. Sans doute pour avoir le temps de préparer d'autres équipes et les mettre au fait de leur retour, l'Hokage avait placé là les quatre qui étaient entrés dans sa cellule : Neji, Shikamaru, Yamato et Kakashi. Ce dernier lui offrit un signe amical de la main avant de se replonger dans son bouquin.

Il resta là, plusieurs heures, contemplant la douce agitation du quartier résidentiel, laissant le vent caresser sa peau. Le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se décida à rentrer. A partir de l'instant où il avait accepté le deal de la Godaime, son esprit était comme au repos. Il n'aurait su expliquer comment, mais il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi serein.

Il aurait voulu prendre une douche mais on ne leur avait pas encore porté leurs affaires personnelles. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et entreprit de faire à manger. Le fait de dormir à la belle étoile restreignait grandement les possibilités de faire de bons repas aussi il s'affaira à préparer un gratin de courgette à la sauce tomate, accompagné de deux belles pièces de viande. _(Mimosa : Cette partie ma fait bien sourire)_

Une fois que le repas fut mis au four et la table mise, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, savourant inconsciemment la douceur et commença à somnoler. Il fut réveillé par un cri puissant et suraigu. Il sursauta sur le canapé cherchant inconsciemment son épée, il s'était endormi plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru. Les hurlements provenaient de la chambre de Naruto et il s'y précipita en courant, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

" Huhuuhuu... Sas'ke ! Huhuuhuuhu...

Le jinchuuriki était recroquevillé sur son lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Sasuke pensait que ses larmes avaient cessé mais elles avaient repris de plus belle faisant gonfler et rougir ses yeux. Sasuke ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil désintéressé aux ninjas qui avaient pénétrés le balcon pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait et se jeta sur Naruto.

" Je suis là ! Usuratonkachi... c'est fini, je suis là."

Le jinchuuriki se fondit immédiatement dans ses bras et Sasuke accusa un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il le percuta. Il le cala contre son torse et l'enlaça plus fortement en voyant que le blond ne se calmait pas.

" J'ai... cru...huhuhu... tu... partis...

_ Je ne te laisserais pas dobe, tu le sais bien, non ?, répondit Sasuke d'une voix douce en baisant son front."

Il ignora les ninjas qui sursautèrent dans son dos, étonnés par son geste et souleva Naruto du lit, le portant comme une mariée. Il l'emmena jusqu'au salon, l'assit sur le canapé et s'agenouilla devant lui. D'un geste doux, il chassa les dernières larmes des joues du blond.

Petit à petit il le sentit se calmer, il jeta un petit coup d'œil autour de lui, étonné de se trouver dans un appartement puis se tendit de nouveau en voyant les quatre shinobis dans le salon, le regardant l'air inquiet. Sasuke se tourna vers les intrus, mâchoire contractée, prêt à les dégager de là.

" Vous n'avez rien d'autre à..., commença-t-il d'une voix réfrigérante."

Ding !

" Le repas, sursauta Sasuke en changeant de sujet."_(Mimosa encore : Mais là j'étais tout simplement écrouler de rire sur mon clavier J'adore ton humour)_

Oublieux du reste, il se précipita dans la cuisine et sortit son gratin du four. Naruto regarda d'un air curieux les quatre ninjas se bidonner dans le salon. En réalité Shikamaru le regard désabusé regardait le visage de Neji se fendre d'un large rictus moqueur. Quant à Yamato et Kakashi pas discrets pour deux sous, s'esclaffaient franchement en se lançant des blagues vaseuses.

" Naruto ! Viens manger !, lança Sasuke de la cuisine."

Le regard du blond balança entre le groupe de ninja qui s'était repris d'une nouvelle crise de rire, à la cuisine.

" Naruto..., insista Sasuke en revenant dans le salon, dépêches-toi."

Il couva du regard le jinchuuriki qui quitta le salon pour le rejoindre. Il l'installa devant la table et lui présenta son assiette avant de se tourner vers les shinobis, son ton et son regard changeant du tout au tout.

" Vous... si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, ramenez nous nos affaires, j'aimerais prendre une douche avant qu'il fasse nuit, lança-t-il d'un ton mordant."

L'Hyuuga, peu désireux de recevoir des ordres de lui, s'avança.

" Toi...

_ Sakura s'en charge, le coupa habilement Kakashi."

Sur ses mots, les shinobis se retirèrent et Sasuke put se servir lui-même une assiette avant de commencer le repas. Ils mangèrent dans le calme. De temps à autre Naruto relevait le visage et interrogeait silencieusement son compagnon du regard. Sasuke avait fini depuis longtemps et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver des yeux.

Il était en train de finir la vaisselle lorsqu'on toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Il ouvrit cette fois-ci sur Sakura qui s'en attendre pénétra dans l'appartement avec un regard pour lui chargé de mépris, Iruka et Kakashi à sa suite, les bras chargés de cartons.

Sasuke leurs indiqua le salon et les deux shinobis ne s'attardèrent pas. Kakashi avait bien vu qu'Iruka aurait désiré rester mais Naruto ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il l'avait mis au courant la veille de la situation et comme il s'y était attendu Iruka n'avait pas apprécié qu'il lui cache un fait de cette importance au sujet de son protégé. Kakashi saisit son amant par les épaules tout en lui murmurant.

" Plus tard Iruka, tu verras tout finira par s'arranger.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, répondit le chuunin dans un soupir."

Ils repartirent chercher le reste alors que Sakura regardait Naruto qui paressait sur le balcon, se laissant dorer par les rayons du soleil de l'après midi. Sasuke avait installé une couverture au sol et Naruto ressemblait à un gros chat qui s'étirait au soleil.

Sasuke regarda le manège de la kunoichi qui tentait doucement de s'approcher de Naruto, d'un œil attentif. Il délaissa le carton qu'il était en train d'ouvrir pour veiller, possessif, sur le jinchuuriki.

Naruto sursauta en sentant la présence de la jeune fille.

Immédiatement il se recroquevilla dans un coin du balcon, la mirant à la dérobé.

" Il n'aime pas être touché, prévint Sasuke d'une voix fataliste.

_ Il me semble que tu me l'as déjà dit, rétorqua la jeune femme, mais Tsunade-sensei veut que je lui fasse un bilan complet. Elle pense que vu que tu es là, ce sera plus facile.

_ Repasse plus tard, répondit Sasuke d'une voix qui ne laissait pas la place à la contestation, il doit prendre une douche d'abord.

_... Ok, céda Sakura en se retirant, le temps de déposer toute vos affaires et je reviens.

_ Ngh."

Il tendit le bras à Naruto qui vint se réfugier tout contre lui et rassembla les serviettes, savon et autres affaires de rechanges avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Là, il fit couler un bain dans la baignoire, faisant asseoir Naruto sur une chaise.

" Toi tu ne bouges pas, je prends ma douche et je t'aide à te laver ensuite, ok ?

_...

_ Réponds, dobe.

_ Oui."

Sasuke se déshabilla rapidement, essayant de ne pas prendre en compte le regard clair du blond sur sa nudité avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Cela lui fit du bien, après des semaines de marche à se baigner dans l'eau glacée des rivières et surtout après ses trois jours de cachots, il se sentait reprendre vie petit à petit.

Il fit doucement rouler ses muscles sous le jet puissant, se décontractant, faisant craquer sa colonne, puis rinçant ses cheveux à l'eau claire. Une voix inquiète le tira de là.

" L'eau est... trop remplie."

Cela ne voulait rien dire, mais Sasuke sourit devant l'innocence de la phrase. Il coupa l'eau et sortit rapidement tout en se séchant. Il regarda Naruto qui s'était accoudé au rebord de la baignoire, regardant d'un œil attentif l'eau sortir du pommeau et ferma le jet.

" Tu peux aller dans l'eau, commença-t-il, et déshabilles-toi d'abord, dobe."

Naruto suspendit son geste premier et commença à retirer ses vêtements presque raidis par la crasse. Le fait de le voir nu ne le choquait même plus. Il mit un pied timide dans l'eau avant de le retirer tout aussi rapidement, les orteils repliés.

" Chaud...

_ Oui, confirma Sasuke en terminant de s'habiller, c'est ça qui est bon. Allez Naruto, insista-t-il, ne fais pas l'enfant."

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais Naruto détestait cette phrase. A chaque fois qu'il la prononçait, il le voyait froncer le nez de mécontentement. Le jinchuuriki obéit donc et entra dans la baignoire.

Il le laissa jouer un instant avec le savon, alors qu'il lui lavait les cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été nettoyés et Sasuke décida qu'un deuxième lavage ne serait pas de trop. Puis il finit par le mettre debout, passant le savon sur tout son corps. Il se saisit ensuite d'un gant et frotta.

Comme toujours, Naruto se laissait faire de bonne grâce, levant le bras à l'occasion, se trémoussant lorsqu'il passait près des coins sensibles. Sasuke souriait, petit à petit la personnalité joueuse de Naruto reprenait le dessus.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la petite ferme, il avait décidé de laisser Naruto se laver lui-même mais il savait que le jinchuuriki aimait lorsqu'il prenait soin de lui, aussi pour leur arrivé dans leur nouvel appartement et à cause du stress suscité précédemment, il lui faisait plaisir et le lavant lui-même.

Il essaya d'ignorer l'érection qu'arborait son ami alors qu'il lui lavait les parties intimes. Naruto ne semblait pas conscient des réactions de son corps sur cette partie de son anatomie. Sasuke finit par le rincer à l'eau claire avant de lui demander de sortir du bain et de le sécher dans une grande serviette douce.

Il lui tendit ensuite ses vêtements et le laissa s'habiller. Puis ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Sasuke enroula une serviette autour des cheveux humides du blond et entreprit de lui couper les ongles et de lui nettoyer les oreilles sous les trémoussements de Naruto. Il essaya d'ignorer le regard surpris de Kakashi et Iruka qui n'en finissaient d'amener des cartons.

Une fois la toilette du jinchuuriki terminée, il retira la serviette et passa derrière lui. Il lui sécha lentement les cheveux devenus bien plus longs qu'avant, laissant la serviette lui masser le crâne. Il eut un rictus de contentement en sentant Naruto ronronner de plaisir sous le doux traitement.

Il le laissa s'endormir sur le canapé le recouvrant d'une couverture épaisse. Avant d'aller s'occuper des cartons, il referma la baie vitrée, car les soirées se rafraichissaient. Il finit par s'occuper des cartons. Il devait avouer que Sakura avait bien fait les choses. Ses anciennes affaires avaient été conservées et elle lui avait ramené l'essentiel, mais aussi certaines choses plus personnelles. Même chose pour Naruto.

La kunoichi avait pensé à tout, même au fait qu'ils allaient s'ennuyer dans l'appartement sans pouvoir sortir. Elle avait donc ramené des livres de la bibliothèque de ses parents, le peu de livres de Naruto, la télévision de Naruto, des films... diverses choses qui égayeraient leur quotidien.

Sasuke était limite maniaque sur les bords et il se fit un devoir de tout ranger parfaitement. Aussi, à chaque fois que les shinobis ramenaient un carton, ils avaient la surprise de constater, les rangements et modifications apportés à l'appartement. A la demande de Sasuke, ils ramenèrent deux meubles de rangement de plus de chez Naruto. Et au final lorsque Sakura revint, l'appartement était parfaitement ordonné, comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils vivaient ici.

" Il dort sur le canapé, fit Sasuke en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer."

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant d'y aller. Comme elle allait avancer la main pour le réveiller, Sasuke s'interposa.

" Je vais le réveiller."

Plus un ordre qu'une demande mais Sakura ne dit rien et retira sa main. Sasuke s'agenouilla face à Naruto et caressa doucement ses cheveux secs à présent. Il appuya le traitement et lui murmura de douce parole à l'oreille et Naruto finit par se réveiller lentement, en se frottant les yeux.

Son regard clair se porta ensuite directement sur Sasuke qui le faisait asseoir, interrogatif. La présence de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas échappé et lorsque Sasuke avait cette mine concentrée c'est qu'il allait lui demander des choses qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

" Naruto, elle s'est Sakura... tu te souviens d'elle ?

_...

_ C'est pas grave si ce n'est pas le cas. Naruto, reprit-il, tu as confiance en moi, non ?

_... Oui.

_ Et moi j'ai confiance en elle. Elle ne fera pas de mal."

Sakura sursauta à cette phrase. Le regard clair se porta sur Sakura mal à l'aise sous l'inspection. Grâce au mot de Sasuke, Naruto semblait la considérer autrement. Les yeux bleus se firent dubitatifs en revenant sur le nukenin.

" Elle va juste vérifier si tu vas bien, si tu es en bonne santé, tu comprends ? Pour cela elle va te toucher un peu. Je veux que tu sois courageux et que tu te laisses faire ok ?

_...

_ Naruto réponds...

_ D'ac... d'accord.

_ Bien, conclut Sasuke en faisant signe à Sakura d'approcher."

Le regard chargé d'appréhension du jinchuuriki ne quitta pas Sasuke durant tout l'examen. Pas à un seul moment il ne tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Dès l'instant où elle le toucha son corps fut secoué par les tremblements, mais courageusement il ne se plaignit pas.

Sakura termina rapidement et se recula. Elle lança un regard à Sasuke qui la suivit dans le couloir tout en faisant signe à Naruto de rester dans le canapé.

" Que s'est-il passé ?

_...

_ Il a souffert d'anémie, de déshydratation, je le vois bien."

Elle poursuivit rapidement, d'instinct, devant le regard inquiet de son ancien coéquipier.

" Il va bien à présent mais, il a de nombreuses cicatrices qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Il a été torturé n'est-ce pas ?

_... Oui.

_ Par toi ?

_... En partie."

Sakura marqua une pause, premièrement pour se retenir d'emplâtrer Sasuke dans le mur et deuxièmement pour constater qu'il était sincère avec elle. Fait rare qui valait la peine d'être savouré.

" Pourquoi ne se laisse-t-il approcher que par toi dans ce cas ?

_ Je ne sais pas, soupira Sasuke en haussant les épaules, parce que je l'ai sauvé ? Parce que je m'occupe de lui ?

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ?, creusa-t-elle un peu plus.

_... Je ne sais pas."

Sakura eut un rire de gorge.

" Si tu sais mais tu ne veux pas me le dire.

_ Je...

_ Non laisses, l'interrompit-elle, tu as été honnête avec moi pour une fois, ne gâchons pas cela.

_... Merci... Sakura."

Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent durant de longues secondes. Chacun dans le regard de l'autre essayant de voir combien ils étaient sincères. Puis Sakura finit par détourner le regard et rassembla ses affaires.

" Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'autres choses.

_ Ngh."

Sakura étouffa un rire avant de partir. Décidemment certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Sasuke quant à lui, resta un moment dans le hall, réfléchissant à la courte conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ancienne coéquipière.

Puis il finit par retourner dans le salon où il avisa Naruto qui s'était de nouveau endormis sur le canapé, roulé en boule, tel un chat. Il soupira et le souleva délicatement pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déshabilla le laissant en boxer et le coucha, lui fit son baiser habituel sur le front et quitta la chambre prenant soin de laisser la porte entrebâillée.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha seulement avec son boxer. A peine réussit-il à s'endormir qu'un grincement le fit se tendre. A la lueur de la lune, il distingua la silhouette hésitante de Naruto. D'un geste il ouvrit les couvertures et l'invita à se glisser sous la couette.

Il est vrai qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis quatre mois déjà, il aurait dû se douter que cela ne serait pas facile pour Naruto de dormir loin de lui. Le jinchuuriki n'hésita pas et vint le rejoindre. Sasuke sursauta lorsque Naruto plaqua ses pieds froids contre ses jambes. Il grommela pour la forme mais attira le blond contre lui. Dans un soupir de contentement, Naruto se lova contre lui.

Mais si Sasuke pensait que le blond dormait, il n'en était rien. Il sursauta franchement en sentant la main tiède de Naruto sur son ventre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque d'un geste timide, il se fit retourner sur le dos. Trop surpris pour réagir, il laissa Naruto lui monter dessus.

" Naruto... que..."

Naruto posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, il laissait simplement leur souffle se mélanger. Et Sasuke était trop pétrifié pour bouger. Il le sentit néanmoins tâtonner à la recherche de sa main. Sasuke ne fit rien pour l'aider mais Naruto l'a trouva quand même.

Sasuke se détendit, il ne voulait pas le bloquer maintenant. Il voulait voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il laissa donc Naruto se saisir de sa main. Le jinchuuriki l'amena jusqu'à son entrejambe et commença ses mouvements suggestifs.

Il laissa Naruto onduler son bassin pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il sentait le membre du blond durcir sous son caleçon. Il soupira.

" Naruto... qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

Seuls les gémissements du blond lui répondirent. Que devait-il faire ? Bordel de putain de merde ! Que devait-il faire ? Il désirait le blond, ça il le savait déjà. Il avait profité de lui, non, en fait, il l'avait violé et il le savait aussi. Mais là... mais là ! Bon sang ! Comment était-il supposer agir ? Il voulait le protéger... même de lui. Mais Naruto ne lui facilitait pas la chose. Il continuait de remuer les hanches, gémissant de plus en plus.

Et Sasuke finit par remuer légèrement sa main, arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres à Naruto qui se colla un peu plus à lui. Il leva la tête, plaquant ses lèvres doucement sur le cou de Naruto. Il le sentit, il frissonna. Il accentua son massage.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer. Que désirait Naruto ? Sasuke serra les dents, le plus urgent était l'érection qui se pressait dans sa main. Elle ne se calmerait pas facilement. Il voulait tout arrêter mais laisser Naruto ainsi... c'était...

Bref, lentement, il banda ses muscles, se décolla légèrement du lit et retourna lentement Naruto sur le dos. Le jinchuuriki avait renforcé sa pression sur le poignet de Sasuke, apparemment il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Sasuke laissa son corps reposer en partie sur celui du blond, sa main continuant le massage de son membre à travers le tissu. Pendant un instant, il le regarda. Il le trouvait magnifique ainsi : les cheveux plaqués sur le front par la sueur, les joues rougies par l'effort, le souffle court par le plaisir. Son autre main maltraitait les draps.

Le nukenin s'approcha un peu plus de lui et déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles chaudes de Naruto. Il le sentit haleter sous lui. Il releva les hanches et fit glisser le caleçon de Naruto. Puis lentement il descendit entre ses jambes tout en parsemant le torse, le ventre, les hanches de légers baisers.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son membre luisant de désir, il dégagea doucement sa main, enserrant les doigts de Naruto et embrassa le bout rougie. C'était comme si ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, comme si c'était la première fois. Sasuke se gorgeait des gémissements de Naruto alors qu'il léchait son membre sur sa longueur.

Il laissait sa langue parcourir sensuellement le membre de Naruto, savourant les frissons, les crispations des muscles du blond. Il finit par descendre plus, léchant la peau rêche de ses bourses, jouant avec elles.

Naruto inconscient de ses réactions se laissait aller à ses gémissements. Il le sentit déglutir alors qu'il délaissa son membre et il entendit sa respiration se couper un instant alors qu'il engloutissait d'un seul coup son membre au plus profond de sa bouche.

" Aaah... Ngh... Je..."

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Naruto ?, demanda Sasuke entre deux coups de pompe.

_ Aaahan !

_ Est-ce que tu aimes ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il cessa ses va et vient et remonta à la hauteur de Naruto qui fronça le nez de mécontentement. Il caressa un instant son front chassa les cheveux qui lui cachaient les yeux clairs de Naruto. Et le jeune homme sut qu'il lui fallait répondre s'il voulait être libéré.

" ... J'aime.

_ Je continue, alors, avec ma bouche ?

_... Oui... Aaah !"

Sasuke satisfait de la réponse de Naruto était redescendu sur le membre du jinchuuriki. De la main, il caressa les poils blonds du bas-ventre de Naruto, tout en enfonçant son pénis au plus profond de sa gorge.

Il était tout à lui, ne s'occupant que de son plaisir. Sasuke ignorait l'énorme érection qu'il arborait se contentant de satisfaire Naruto. Il accéléra ses mouvements, tout en puissance, il suçait, léchant, alternant, tout pour faire chavirer l'esprit de Naruto.

" Aaah ! Aaaah... je...""

Sasuke le sentit se tendre mais pour lui procurer plus de plaisir, il le laissa venir dans sa bouche, avalant le tout, puis léchant, nettoyant ce membre qui redevenait mou. Il baisa son genou replié et Naruto se tendit soudainement devant l'attention, pas de peur, non, mais par la force de la réminiscence d'un souvenir ancien.

Sasuke le sentit trembler et il caressa le corps soupirant de Naruto, le détendant, remontant à sa hauteur, il lui procura diverses caresses et attentions cherchant à faire durer l'instant post-orgasmique.

Au bout d'un moment, il le sentit s'endormir et chercha à sortir du lit pour se soulager avec une bonne douche froide mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Le jeune homme dans son sommeil, lui grimpa de nouveau dessus et laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse. Une de ses jambes se cala sur sa cuisse tandis que l'un de ses bras barrait son torse.

Toute possibilité de fuite lui avait été enlevé, Sasuke laissa sa respiration se calmer et comme à son habitude, il mit longtemps à s'endormir.

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ Sasuke et Naruto sont vraiment un couple trop mimi. A certain passage je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire comme un malade. Sasuke en chef cuistot c'est tordant, et voir comment ils vivent leur petite vie c'est génial. Puis Naruto qui joue les sadique innocent en empêchant Sasu d'aller se soulager…. Trop fort !_

_J'avoue que c'est le chapitre que je préfère (pour l'instant). Il est vraiment bien écrit, et voir Naruto en homme/enfant est attendrissant. Pour une fois je ne vais pas faire de long commentaire juste que j'aime vraiment beaucoup._

_Peace Mimosa_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes : **_Merci à tous de me suivre dans cette histoire. J'espère que vous appréciez le scénario, ce que j'ai fait des personnages. Bonne lecture, Bonne année, que le YAOI coule a flot._**  
**

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 9**

_Il baisa son genou replié et Naruto se tendit soudainement devant l'attention, pas de peur, non,_

_mais par la force de la réminiscence d'un souvenir ancien._

Après cette nuit, Naruto petit à petit commençait à redevenir celui qu'il avait été. Rarement son visage se fendait d'un sourire mais parfois Sasuke avait droit à un minuscule sourire de sa part et cela lui gonflait irrésistiblement le cœur. Il montrait sa joie et ses sentiments par d'autres moyens. Leur vie avait prit une tranquille routine et aucun des deux ne se plaignait.

Chaque soir, Naruto venait dans sa chambre et chaque soir Sasuke se faisait un devoir d'amener Naruto jusqu'au plaisir intense mais jamais il ne le pénétrait ou se donnait du plaisir devant lui. Sans doute, estimait-il qu'il ne le devait pas ? Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il se dévouait corps et âme au seul bien être de Naruto.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de ces étreintes fugaces dans la chambre de Sasuke. Jamais sur le visage innocent de Naruto, Sasuke ne décelait un quelconque indice sur les pensées du jinchuuriki. Néanmoins, il savait que leurs ébats n'avaient pas échappé à leurs gardes personnels mais jamais il n'eut à expliquer ses actes.

Sasuke retrouvait de temps à autre le caractère têtu de son ami, lorsque celui-ci refusait parfois de lui obéir préférant continuer de faire ce qu'il faisait ou lorsqu'il s'entêtait à vouloir faire la cuisine. Désabusé, car il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, Sasuke se retrouvait devant des plats brulés, trop salés ou sucrés au choix mais toujours il mangeait de bonne grâce. Après tout Naruto ne faisait-il pas des efforts ?

Le blond s'était mis également en tête d'ouvrir la porte à chaque fois que la sonnerie de l'entrée retentissait. C'était son petit plaisir personnel et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer lorsqu'il le voyait galoper jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le plus souvent s'était Sakura qui venait voir si tout se passait bien ou tout simplement venait-elle rendre visite à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères ?

Sa relation avec Sasuke s'était grandement améliorée et voyant que la présence de la kunoichi faisait plaisir à Naruto, le nukenin se faisait un devoir de bien l'accueillir. Le plus souvent Naruto se laissait dorer sur le balcon pendant que les deux autres discutaient tranquillement dans le salon ou tout simplement restaient là, côte à côte, se contentant de regarder Naruto paresser.

Parfois, la kunoichi osait un petit geste envers Naruto et celui le plus souvent laissait sa main s'approcher pour se dérober au dernier moment mais parfois il se laissait caresser pendant quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les bras de son protecteur.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de la captivité de Naruto. Le plus souvent Sakura l'informait des avancées de l'enquête, sous le silence réflexif de Sasuke. Apparemment Tsunade tenait sa promesse et avait déjà fait arrêter les deux membres du conseil. A présent elle cherchait à démanteler la Racine et rétrograder Danzo mais ce n'était pas facile de rassembler les preuves car après la mort de celui-ci, ses subordonnés avaient fait le ménage.

Une fois, Naruto ouvrit la porte sur Iruka. Le blond l'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes, les sourcils froncés sans entendre Sasuke dans le salon qui lui demandait qui c'était. Le nukenin avait finalement décidé de venir voir par lui même et il avait été étonné de voir le visage de Naruto s'étirer d'un léger rictus, presque un sourire à son ancien sensei.

Sasuke fut surpris et aussitôt avait invité le chuunin à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois que Naruto sourirait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il connaissait la relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes et il avait espéré que la présence du professeur accélère le rétablissement de Naruto. Mais il n'avait pas décelé de changement particulier.

Iruka et lui avait discuté pendant plusieurs heures, sous l'œil vigilant de Kakashi à l'extérieur et Sasuke s'était étonné de tenir la conversation lui qui d'habitude était si associable. Et puis leur vie avait repris une routine insouciante.

Naruto avait regardé Hinata partagé entre l'étonnement et la curiosité devant le comportement timide de la jeune fille. Il avait montré les dents à Lee qui avait voulut lui mettre la tape de la virilité dans le dos. Sasuke l'avait empêché à temps en se saisissant du poignet du fauve de jade.

On toquait de nouveau et Sasuke soupira de la cuisine. Il appréciait ces visites car elles avaient un effet positif sur le mental de Naruto mais il aimait la tranquillité et sa solitude et parfois cela lui pesait un peu.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de Neji qui l'appelait.

" Sasuke ! Viens par là, Naruto n'a pas l'air bien."

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Sasuke se précipita dans le hall. Naruto encore une fois avait ouvert et tombait face à l'Hyuuga. Celui-ci était encore sur le pas de la porte et regardait d'un air chargé d'appréhension Naruto qui se décomposait à vue d'œil devant lui.

D'abord, le blond avait ouvert la porte, d'un air content. Neji avait bien vu que son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu. Son regard avait dérivé sur son bandeau qu'il portait constamment à l'œil. Il avait refusé avec un rictus de dégout l'œil de verre que lui avait proposé Tsunade.

Naruto avait ensuite secoué la tête de dénégation en reculant légèrement, ses yeux s'étaient chargés de larmes aussi blanc qu'un linge et s'est à cet instant que Neji se décida à appeler Sasuke. D'un seul coup d'œil, l'Uchiha comprit la situation et il se jeta sur Naruto pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Le blond craqua à ce moment.

" Huhhuuuhuuh... je suis... désolé... Neji... je..."

La première fois qu'il prononçait un nom autre que le sien. Le regard de Sasuke se porta sur Neji, il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard, pas de colère ou de ressentiment, seulement la volonté de dire à l'Hyuuga de ne pas juger, de ne pas en vouloir à Naruto.

Neji baissa les yeux devant ce regard et s'avança lentement, le visage tiré par les rides de l'angoisse. Sasuke avait raison : qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Il tendit la main et caressa lentement le visage de Naruto, essuyant ses larmes alors que le blond se pelotonnait dans les bras de Sasuke en répétant inlassablement ses excuses.

Le jinchuuriki ne se déroba pas sous le touché, se contentant de pleurer et de s'excuser sans relâche, ses paroles entrecoupées par ses sanglots.

" Naruto, souffla doucement Neji, Naruto, tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

Sasuke releva la tête de surprise devant la voix douce de l'Hyuuga, si inhabituelle et les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent devant le calme et la tendresse de Neji.

" Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, nous savons tous ici que ce n'ai pas réellement toi qui a agis ce jour là. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu m'as sortit des ténèbres ?"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. A quoi donc faisait référence Neji ? Mais Naruto sembla comprendre car ses pleurs cessèrent et son regard se porta franchement sur Neji. L'Hyuuga retira sa main.

"... Pardon... Pardon Neji.

_ Non, parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal, content de te revoir parmi nous."

Naruto eut un sourire triste et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Sasuke. Apparemment, il avait eu trop d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Sasuke prit le relais, un sourire navré aux lèvres.

" Sinon, pourquoi t'es là ?, demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

_ L'Hokage estime que vous vous êtes bien comportez depuis votre emménagement et elle vous autorise à une petite ballade si vous le souhaitez, annonça Neji en reprenant un ton formel, sous surveillance bien sûr.

_ Ok merci, je vous ferais signe quand on sortira."

Neji acquiesça et sortit rapidement refermant la porte derrière lui tandis que Sasuke portait Naruto jusqu'à la salle de bains.

" Débarbouille-toi un peu on sort manger dehors.

_...

_ Allez dépêches-toi, continua Sasuke ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir l'air enjoué."

Naruto le regarda pendant quelques instants indécis puis la bonne humeur de Sasuke sembla déteindre sur lui et s'exécuta rapidement le sourire aux lèvres. Si Sasuke se réjouissait de la situation, ne devait-il pas en faire autant ?

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cet appartement et sincèrement même si Sasuke était casanier, il désirait sortir prendre l'air, marcher et le balcon ne suffisait pas. Il appréciait la confiance de l'Hokage envers lui en leur accordant cette sortie alors que le procès approchait à grand pas.

Il se prépara rapidement et attendit Naruto sur le palier en profitant pour faire signe à Kakashi dans son arbre. Ses gardiens du jour le copy-nin, Gai, Shino et Sai, le quatuor de gars psychotiques à graves problèmes de comportements sociaux.

Naruto ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et rejoignit Sasuke sur le porche. Immédiatement Sasuke se mit en marche et bientôt il descendit les escaliers, accroché au bras du nukenin, mirant de tous les côtés comme un enfant.

Sasuke appréciait de le voir aussi curieux alors qu'il était si amorphe au début. Il aimait le voir reprendre petit à petit des couleurs, des forces et de le voir ressentir les choses. Ils avançaient lentement profitant de la promenade mais le ventre impétueux de Naruto lui rappela à son bon souvenir et Sasuke dans un soupir amusé devant le gargouillement, accéléra le pas.

Rapidement, ils pénétrèrent le centre de Konoha. Naruto insouciant ne faisait pas attention à certains regards malveillants de la part des villageois. Une fois même, une femme voulut les invectiver en pleine rue mais Gai aussi rapide que l'éclair la fit taire avant.

Et c'est ainsi protégés, dans une bulle presque qu'ils continuèrent à avancer et lorsque Naruto vit les stands de l'Ichiraku se profiler au loin, il eut un arrêt d'abord d'incompréhension puis la chose conquit son esprit. Il lâcha Sasuke et se tourna vers lui en virevolta, un large sourire inscrit sur sa face.

" Des ramens !"

La surprise inscrite sur son visage et dans sa voix, si bien que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de partir d'un grand rire à l'étonnement général de ceux qui les surveillaient. Il se gorgea de se sourire, de son premier si large et si magnifique sur son visage et lui présenta un siège.

Les yeux pétillants, Naruto s'assit et en bon enfant attendit que le chef se tourne vers lui. Le vieil homme sursauta de surprise de le voir là et claqua dans ses mains de satisfaction de revoir son meilleur client.

" Oh mais qui voilà !, se réjouit l'homme, si c'est pas Naruto ça ?

_ Bonjour, répondit Naruto d'une voix timide.

_ Allez ! Pour fêter ton retour de mission c'est moi qui t'offre ton premier bol.

_ Ah... Merci !"

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke un air radieux sur le visage. Le nukenin le regardait depuis le début un coude sur le rebord, un doux air sur le visage. Il savourait cette sortie, il savourait de retrouver un peu de son Naruto. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps : il était heureux, avec Naruto et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il le regardait manger en silence pas gêné le moins du monde par les bruits atroces de la mastication joyeuse de Naruto. Une fois son bol et le deuxième bol de Naruto fini, Sasuke paya et ils se levèrent pour continuer la ballade sous l'œil attentif de leurs gardiens.

Sasuke décida de faire un tour aux endroits qu'il savait aimés de Naruto : le ponton à côté du domaine Uchiha, la rue de l'appartement de Naruto. Ils passèrent devant la tour de l'Hokage, ils admirèrent les statues de pierre du mont Hokage pour finalement, en fin de journée ils furent rejoint par Sakura qui leur proposa de s'arrêter devant le terrain d'entrainement de la team 7.

" Il a l'air d'aller mieux, commença Sakura tout en fixant Naruto s'amuser dans l'herbe.

_ Oui. Sortir lui fait du bien.

_ Etre avec toi aussi, termina Sakura.

_...

_ Je suis contente qu'on se retrouve tous les trois.

_ Ngh."

Sakura sourit en secouant la tête. Oui c'était bon de se retrouver tous les trois de nouveau comme au bon vieux temps. Elle avait l'impression d'être vieille et que des siècles s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois.

Comme toujours c'était toujours le blond le plus hyperactif de tous. Naruto s'amusa un instant à courir entre les trois poteaux de bois, les caressant du doigt pour finalement s'arrêter à cours de souffle.

Il se redressa face au couché de soleil et les deux autres purent le voir prendre une profonde inspiration, savourant la vue qu'il avait en face de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers le nukenin et Sasuke se releva, surpris de voir, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

" Je suis partis longtemps, hein ?"

Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. La phrase, murmurée et prononcée avec toute la douceur et la tristesse possible, l'avait chamboulé. Il s'approcha doucement de Naruto, ignorant Sakura qui par soucis d'intimité s'était reculée un peu plus loin et se plaça juste devant lui. Sakura les larmes aux yeux les regardait se faire face, elle assistait à leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps le lien qui les reliait.

" Oui. Tu es parti longtemps, répondit Sasuke dans un souffle.

_ Tu as été avec moi tout ce temps...

_ Oui...

_... Pourquoi ?

_...

_ Je me souviens de tout, tu sais ?

_ Naruto, tu...

_ Alors comme ça tu te souviens de tout !"

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix aigre dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Kiba. Malgré le temps écoulé, la rougeur autour des yeux du maitre chien n'avait pas disparut, encore il semblait hagard comme à la recherche de son âme perdue.

De loin, Sakura se mordait les doigts d'angoisse. Trop occupée à regarder ses deux amis se manger des yeux, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Kiba. Elle s'élança à son tour alors que Kiba invectivait directement le jinchuuriki.

" Tu me l'as pris !, hurla-t-il en s'avançant sur le blond qui amorça un mouvement de recul, tu me l'as pris !

_ Kiba, je..., commença Naruto en se décomposant à vue d'œil.

_ RENDS LE MOI !"

Il se jeta sur le jinchuuriki mais fut rapidement intercepté par Sasuke. Le nukenin se foutait de combien la douleur de Kiba pouvait être grande, seule la sécurité de Naruto lui importait. Il se saisit du bras de l'Inuzuka et lui tordit dans le dos : on lui avait peut-être retiré Kusanagi mais il était un ninja d'un niveau supérieur à un sannin, il le maitrisait sans mal, surtout que Kiba n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Sa garde personnelle intervint à ce moment là et étrangement ce fut Shino qui s'approcha doucement de son ami. L'homme aux insectes récupéra son équipier en larme tremblant sans un regard pour Sasuke et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

C'est à cet instant précis où Sasuke le relâcha qu'il remarqua le regard inquiet de Kakashi et de Sakura qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Immédiatement son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se regarda autour de lui, rien, rien ! Bordel ! Il aurait voulut hurler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à cet instant précis... aucune trace de Naruto aux environs. Il avait comme disparut. Sasuke commença à courir. La rage et l'inquiétude lui venant irrésistiblement aux lèvres.

" NARUTO !, hurla-t-il d'une voix angoissée."

Avant même que Kakashi n'ait put le retenir, le nukenin partait déjà en direction de la forêt à une vitesse surhumaine, hurlant comme un forcené, ignorant les hommes à sa suite.

" Sasuke attend !, cria Kakashi.

_ Prévient Neji, qu'il utilise son byuakugan, Madara ne peut pas se téléporter bien loin avec une deuxième personne, commença Sasuke à toute vitesse.

_ Mais, je...

_ Il a raison Kakashi, le coupa Sakura en suivant Sasuke, on commence à avancer, vous prévenez le village. Dites à Tsunade de ramener le plus de shinobis sur le coup.

_ Toi tu rentres aussi, grogna Sasuke dans la direction de la jeune fille.

_ J'ai le niveau d'une sannin, je reste, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche."

Sasuke ne répondit rien et Kakashi soupira devant l'entêtement de ses deux élèves. Si la situation n'avait été si précaire, il se serait permis un sourire. Il fit signe à Gai qui le suivait et ensemble reprirent la direction du village.

* * *

Il avait reculé, sans pouvoir contrôler son geste. Il avait reculé devant la haine de Kiba. Les mots, les possibles explications qu'il aurait voulut données n'avaient pas réussi à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il était coupable, encore une fois et le pire c'est qu'il le savait. Il avait conscience des péchés qu'il avait commis.

Il avait la douleur devant lui, la rage d'un ancien de ses amis et si Neji lui avait assuré de ne pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas le cas de Kiba qui lui hurlait sa haine. Oui, il était le mal, il avait fait le mal et aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il paye.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait presque cessé ses battements. Il se sentit attiré dans les ténèbres et il sombra sans avoir quelque chose pour se raccrocher. L'image de Sasuke se fit plus faible et il disparut de sa vision.

Le lieu était tout autre lorsqu'il émergea de sa semi-inconscience. Son agresseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions et entra directement dans son champ de vision. Immédiatement Naruto crut défaillir une seconde fois en le reconnaissant. Il voulut hurler mais de ses lèvres bâillonnées ne sortit qu'un faible gémissement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque Madara se pencha sur lui pour caresser d'un geste sensuel sa joue.

" J'avouerais que tu m'as manqué, bijuu."

Naruto ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre geste. Il se contentait de le fixer, les larmes dévalant librement ses joues. La nausée le prit mais rien ne put sortir. Il finit par sursauter à l'entente d'une voix féminine derrière l'homme aux sharingans.

" Tu m'avais promis que tu me laisserais jouer avec lui Madara !"

De mauvaise grâce Madara le délaissa pour se tourner vers la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges qui patientait non loin d'eux en faisant les cents pas.

" Il est tout à toi."

Dans un sourire sadique la jeune femme s'approcha de Naruto qui gémissait tout en essayant de se défaire de ses liens. Elle le saisit violemment par les cheveux pour le tirer jusque dans la grotte. Là, elle l'envoya bouler au sol dans un vicieux coup de pied au ventre. Puis le chevauchant, elle le martela de coup jusqu'à ce que Naruto replonge dans l'inconscience.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits. C'est la douleur dans ses mains qui le réveilla. Son bâillon et ses liens lui avaient été enlevé. Il essaya de se dégager mais il semblait comme être retenu au sol. Il tourna doucement la tête et regarda d'un air terrorisé les kunais plantés dans sa chair et dans le sol.

" Tu m'as volé Sasuke, monstre."

Il tourna difficilement la tête en direction de Karin. Il avait l'impression que ses mouvements étaient ralentit par la douleur. Il se prit un nouveau coup qui lui fit cracher du sang, sa joue s'érafla sur le sol de la grotte.

" Il était à moi avant que tu n'arrives, chien !, hurla-t-elle, tu l'as hypnotisé démon !"

D'un kunai, elle déchirant le tee-shirt du blond se foutait royalement de lui infliger de sévères coupures sur le torse et le ventre. Naruto se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur.

Karin était folle et à chaque accusation, elle plantait rageusement un kunai dans le corps de Naruto qui se tendait sous la douleur mais pour lui, ce n'était rien face à la peur qu'il ressentait de faire face à Madara.

Il laissait sortir ses cris de douleur mais pas à un seul moment il ne répondit à sa folie. Il hurla néanmoins de terreur en apercevant Madara, apparaitre derrière la jeune fille. Il la saisit par la nuque et l'envoya bouler contre un arbre, sans un avertissement. La tête de Karin rebondit contre une branche et elle s'effondra au sol dans un bruit de feuilles mortes écrasées.

" Nous sommes seuls à présent, lui sourit Madara.

_ Non... huhuuuhuu... non... pitié, craqua immédiatement Naruto.

_ Pitié ? Donne-moi le Kyuubi, chien et peut être que...

_ JAMAIS !, le coupa Naruto en criant.

_ Tu...

_ JAMAIS !, continuait de hurler Naruto insouciant des conséquences, Jamais tu ne l'auras, je préférerais mourir !'

Il se débattait au sol, creusant un peu plus ses plaies. Il finit par arracher les kunais qui le retenaient au sol et se jeta sur Madara, s'accrochant à sa chemise, lui hurlant de rage au visage.

" Toi, tu...

_ VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ENCULE !"

Naruto partit d'un grand rire, haut perché et sans interruption. La folie avait finit par venir le chercher et Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en train de disjoncter totalement. Madara le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, il avait finalement ce qu'il était venu chercher.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ Douce folie quand tu nous tiens... succulent. Je vais être moins expansive que d'accoutumé et faire court._

_Super chapitre... Fais vite crevé cet enfoiré de Madara et cette folle dingue de Karin._

_Poutoux. Mimosa_

_**Remarque de l'auteur : **on approche du dénouement ! suspense, suspense ! petite touche verte juste en bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mourrais pas d'un surplus de reviews. merci à celle qui me suivent...  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes : **_Voila avant dernier chapitre, et de toute mon existence, cette fic restera celle que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement. Inspiration, inspiration._

_Lily : C'est dommage moi ce sont les UR que je préfère même si je lis les UA également, par manque sans doute. Je suis tellement frustrée par ce que fait Kishimoto que les UR me permettent de m'évader. Karin se fera bien OWNED voir plus (geek je resterais), merci pour ta review !_

_Je ne saurais que trop remercier Elodiedalton, Kawu93 et Luciole Eteinte qui me suivent depuis le début. Merci à Cha, à Lalala1995 pour vos reviews._

_Ouvrez l'oeil ! une nouvelle fic de naruto sera bientôt dispo...  
_

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre 10**

_Naruto partit d'un grand rire, haut perché et sans interruption._

_La folie avait finit par venir le __chercher et Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en train de disjoncter totalement._

_Madara le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, il avait finalement ce qu'il était venu chercher._

Il hurlait. La douleur intense.

Il hurlait, la bouche ouverte mais sa souffrance était telle qu'il ne savait pas si un son sortait de ses lèvres crispées. Il avait l'impression de manquer de souffle, il avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus qu'un brasier crépitant.

Tout ce qu'il avait connu à ce jour, rien ne se comparait à ça.

Il mourait, lentement, les entrailles arrachées. Seul. Toujours.

Ils n'étaient que vitesse. A l'état pur. Rien n'aurait pu les arrêter dans leur course folle. En plein saut, Sasuke saisit la main de Sakura et la propulsa plus loin. La jeune fille se réceptionna sans mal, reprenant sa course, le nukenin à sa suite.

Ils avaient une maitrise parfaite de leur chakra. Concentrés à la perfection sous leurs pieds, dans leurs mains, ils avaient plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Leur souffle quant à lui restait apaisé, ils usaient peu de chakra et conservaient dans un même temps leur force physique.

Ils coururent pendant près de deux heures, lorsque Sasuke, sharingans activés détecta une énorme source de chakra dans la montagne. D'un geste, il fit signe à Sakura qui le suivit sans un mot. Ils escaladèrent rapidement la falaise et arrivèrent dans un lieu dégagé, une sorte de clairière.

Ils repérèrent sans mal l'immense statue qui trônait à côté d'une grotte. Ils étaient tous là, les survivants de l'Akatsuki : Kabuto, Zetsu, Madara. Sasuke se surprit à apercevoir la chevelure rouge de Karin, ne lui avait-il pas dit de quitter l'Akatsuki ? Trois autres personnes étaient là, mais Sasuke ne put discerner leur visage sous les lourdes capuches rabattues sur leur face.

Sept. Cela faisait beaucoup, même pour lui. En réalité, il ne s'attendait pas à ses nouveaux arrivants. Qui étaient-ils ? Bon sang, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout cela ! Naruto était en train de se faire extraire et il devait intervenir à tout prix.

Son cœur se serra en voyant le jinchuuriki au centre d'une immense masse de chakra. Il distinguait clairement le chakra rouge de Kyuubi s'échapper de son corps pour aller rejoindre la statue. Il le voyait les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte comme pour crier.

La jointure de ses doigts blanchit alors qu'il s'imprimait la marque de ses ongles dans la paume. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé avoir Kusanagi en cet instant mais sa fidèle lame lui avait été confisqué lors de son emprisonnement.

Il se pencha sur Sakura et lui murmura son plan à l'oreille. La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, elle lui tendit un sabre court puis se mit en marche. Sasuke devant, attaqua derechef Kabuto, pour lui l'un des plus dangereux, lui plongeant le wakihashi dans le flan.

Trop occupée par l'extraction, Karin ne les avait pas sentit venir. Les autres non plus, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé ce ne fut pas la panique. Madara reprit rapidement ses esprits.

" Zetsu, occupe toi de lui ! Les autres poursuivez !"

L'homme-plante sans attendre se jeta sur le nukenin mais s'arrêta surprit de voir Sakura prendre appui sur l'épaule de Sasuke et se propulser jusqu'à la statue. Tous levèrent la tête sur la kunoichi comme au ralentit, la voyant armer son poing pour l'abattre dans la pierre.

De prime abord, il ne se passa rien, puis la statue trembla, bougea sur son socle, avant de se fissurer et d'exploser dans un bruit sourd. Sakura se réceptionna au sol et se frotta les mains, satisfaite de son œuvre avec en prime un petit :

" Vraiment pas solide ses trucs."

Naruto retomba au sol dans un bruit mat et presque immédiatement fut prit de contraction et de convulsion. Sakura se précipita sur lui sans un regard pour Sasuke aux prises avec Zetsu qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. L'homme-plante, utilisateur du Doton, annihilait sans mal ses attaques Raiton et Katon en plongeant dans la terre. Ils étaient tous les deux rapides et pour l'instant il n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage.

Sakura fut stoppé dans sa course par Karin qui se jeta sur elle toutes griffes dehors. L'élève de la Godaime eut un rictus méprisant devant la kunoichi, pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à craindre d'elle. Sakura arma une nouvelle fois son poing. Le coup percuta la ninja à la mâchoire, la fracturant d'un coup sec. Le deuxième qu'elle se prit lui retourna la tête et lui brisant la colonne, net.

Pas un cri, rien. Seulement quelques secondes de combat. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir mal qu'elle s'écroula au sol, morte et Sakura se précipita sur le blond, inconscient sur le sol. Elle eut à peine le temps de le toucher que Kabuto se jeta sur elle. Elle fit un bond en arrière et les deux medic-nin engagèrent rapidement le combat.

" Comme c'est intéressant, moi le fabuleux élève d'Orochimaru-sama contre l'incompétente élève de Tsunade. Si on m'avait dit qu'on jour nous serions face à face.

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop Kabuto, répliqua Sakura avec tout le mordant de son sensei, c'est ici que tu vas mourir."

Les deux shinobis se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke serra les dents devant la scène. Il avait bien vu qu'à présent Naruto ne courait plus de risque mais c'était au tour de Sakura d'être en danger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'au final, ils auraient peut être du attendre les renforts comme l'avait préconisé Kakashi.

Il vit Sakura se prendre un méchant coup au flan. Le chakra concentré dans la main de Kabuto ne renforçant pas sa force contrairement à elle, il était extrêmement coupant. Sakura recula se guérissant rapidement et Sasuke décida que cela en était trop.

Il invoqua son Amateratsu, touchant Zetsu au bras. Les flammes noires se propagèrent rapidement. Zetsu savait bien, pour avoir assisté au combat entre lui et Itachi que les flammes ne se calmeraient pas ainsi pourtant, sans doute par réflexe de survie, il replongea sous terre. Au bout de quelques moments, Sasuke entendit ses hurlements étouffés par les couches de terre qui les séparaient. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait cru discerner deux voix bien distinctes.

Il haussa les épaules, cela n'avait pas d'importance au final. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et arrêta sa technique. Immédiatement la douleur lui ravagea le cerveau, paralysant sa face, il essuya le sang qui perlait de son œil. Sakura semblait de son côté maitriser parfaitement Kabuto. Le fidèle d'Orochimaru à partir du moment où il avait attisé la colère de la jeune fille était perdu. Et la traiter de boulet n'avait pas été la meilleure chose à faire.

Sasuke s'approcha de Madara un rictus de rage inscrit sur le visage. Il voyait bien que son ancêtre crevait de rage. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes mesurant la portée de leur haine, sharingans activés. Finalement Sasuke se décida à clarifier la situation.

" Tu m'as donné les yeux d'Itachi, Madara, commença-t-il, ton sharigan aussi puissant soit-il ne me fera rien.

_ En es-tu sûr ?, ricana l'autre.

_ Persuadé, vois-tu, mon frère t'avais bien cerné. En réalité le sharigan éternel à part le fait de t'offrir l'immortalité, le pouvoir de passer les dimensions et de contrôler Kyuubi, il ne sert pas à grand chose niveau Genjutsu.

_ Itachi...

_ Mon frère n'était peut-être pas assez fort pour te tuer Madara, mais tu l'as grandement sous-estimé. Tu l'as laissé t'approcher, tu t'es confié à lui le pensant faible et dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion il m'a transmis ton savoir.

_ Oh... et que t'a-t-il révélé ?, répliqua l'Uchiha d'une voix narquoise, tu m'intéresses.

_ Ton corps pourrissant. Je dois avouer que cela me ferait frissonner d'horreur si je savais que je devais passer l'éternité dans un corps se décomposant. Tu as besoins du pouvoir de neuf bijuus réunit pour contrer les effets secondaires de ton sharigan.

_ Toi... crois-tu que...

_ Je ne crois rien Madara, le coupa Sasuke d'une voix aigre, alors dis-moi tu en ais à quel stade ? Rassure-moi, si je te touche trop fort tu ne vas pas te démembrer. Ton bras ne me resteras pas dans la main."

Sasuke termina sa tirade avec se rictus sarcastique qui le caractérisait si bien. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Madara comme toujours dissimulé sous son masque mais il imaginait sans peine ses traits se tordre sous la colère.

" Chien !, hurla Madara au bout d'un moment la colère le submergeant. Au final les Uchiha sont tous des traitres !"

Il disparut d'un seul coup réapparaissant derrière le nukenin. Aussi rapide soit-il, Sasuke ne put éviter totalement le kunai qui lui déchira le dos. Il s'éloigna de Madara en dérapant sur le sol, les traits crispés par la douleur fugace.

" Crois-tu un seul instant que je te laisserais utiliser Naruto pour ton salut, vieux fou ! Tu...

Il s'arrêta brutalement de parler, les bras soudain retenus. Les trois inconnus s'étaient jetés sur lui et Sasuke trop occupé à ne pas lâcher du regard Madara ne les avait pas vu s'approcher. Il essaya de se dégager mais les trois avaient une force surprenante. Deux lui tenaient les bras tandis que le troisième lui enserrait la taille.

" Sasuke... dis bonjour à ton frère, lança Madara d'une voix enjouée."

Sasuke sursauta lorsque l'un des inconnus retira sa capuche révélant son visage au nukenin. Itachi, là, devant ses yeux. Sasuke trembla devant ses orbites vides. Ses yeux volés par lui. Il avait mutilé le corps de son frère mais l'homme devant lui ne disait rien, ne l'accusait de rien, il se contentait de tourner son visage vers lui comme s'il pouvait le voir encore. C'était son frère mais, il ne semblait pas être là. Il était différent.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke ne put faire face à se vide et tourna la tête pour découvrir Orochimaru qui tenait son deuxième bras. Il sursauta, pas de peur mais de surprise de voir les morts revenir à la vie. Des morts qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment voir ici.

Le dernier Deidara, étrangement calme, le mirait d'un air hostile clairement mécontement de voir que son noble art n'avait pas réussi à tuer Sasuke mais seulement s'envoyer lui-même à la mort.

" Alors, Sasuke, content ?, continua Madara, j'avouerais que cette technique d'Orochimaru m'impressionnera toujours."

Sasuke ne prêta même pas attention à Madara. Il malaxa son chakra et balança un chidori nagashi le plus puissant qu'il lui ait été donné de faire. Les trois morts-vivants ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Leurs peaux grésillèrent mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

" Comment..., commença Sasuke en grinçant des dents.

_ Kabuto à vraiment le droit de se vanter d'être un bon disciple, il maitrise la technique de résurrection, soit dit en passant la technique favorite d'Orochimaru, à la perfection.

_ Connard ! C'est mon frère, hurla Sasuke, tu n'as pas le droit !

_ J'ai tout les droits Sasuke et je les utilise comme bon me semble. Tu t'es immiscé dans mes plans et maintenant tu oses me dire cela.

_ Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de Naruto.

_ Je crains avoir fait plus que cela mais... oh cette phrase me rappelle étrangement celle que m'a dite Itachi sur toi.

_ Que...

_ Eh oui, Itachi savait que j'avais l'intention de détruire le clan Uchiha, à l'époque il m'a menacé de me tuer si je touchais à un seul de tes cheveux. Au final mon plan à marché à la perfection et il s'est sacrifié lui-même pour détruire son clan et je n'ai pas eu à lever le petit doigt.

_ Espèce de...

_ Itachi s'est trompé, le coupa à nouveau Madara, car aujourd'hui il ne peut rien contre moi. Il regardera de là où il est son petit frère mourir de ma main."

Sasuke ne dit rien, le regardant seulement venir à lui, les dents serrées. Le contraire était vrai aussi, son sharingans n'affectaient pas Madara. Il était impuissant. Le Raiton ne marchait pas contre eux et il soupçonnait qu'aucune technique élémentaire n'aurait raison de ces cadavres. Orochimaru lui avait assez conté son combat contre le Sandaime pour qu'il le sache.

Sans prévenir, Madara lui plongea un kunai dans le ventre, tourna l'arme pour le faire souffrir un maximum. Sasuke tenta de dissimuler la douleur qui lui ravageait le corps mais au bout d'un moment s'en fut trop et il gémit bruyamment laissant échapper de sa bouche une gerbe de sang.

" Tu vas mourir ici, en sachant que tu ne pourras rien faire pour aider ton misérable ami, continua Madara en jetant un coup d'œil là où se trouvait Naruto."

Le problème c'est que... rien ne se trouvait là où il devait être. Madara écarquilla les yeux, cherchant instinctivement où pouvait être le jinchuuriki, imité par Sasuke. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, derrière, à plusieurs mètre la falaise, à droite Sakura continuait de combattre un Kabuto malmené, à gauche rien, en face Sasuke se vidant de son sang et... à gauche...

Madara n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une tornade jaune le percutait de plein fouet. Il se réceptionna plus loin, plissant les yeux devant le chakra presque insoutenable de Naruto.

" Comment ? Tes blessures ?

_ Ce n'est plus comme avant où Kyuubi pouvait intervenir lorsqu'il le voulait, commença Naruto d'une voix grave, avec la fusion je choisis quand et comment j'utilise le chakra du démon renard.

_ Tu...

_ Non... toi ! Tu vas souffrir ! Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Pour les crimes que tu as commis ! Pour avoir osé seulement pensé à toucher Sas'ke ! Je vais te crever connard !"

Sasuke ouvrait grand les yeux devant cette tirade enflammée. Il était magnifique ainsi : un être de chakra flamboyant. Ainsi c'était le résultat de son entrainement. Il semblait... il... on aurait dit un Dieu.

Trop vite pour qu'il le voit, trop vite pour que Madara le ressente ou même le devine, Naruto bougea. Pour lui tout semblait comme au ralentit. Il voyait d'un côté Sasuke plus soutenu qu'emprisonné par les trois morts vivants, il crachait du sang, les yeux vitreux.

Il voyait Sakura, le corps ensanglanté, mettre un point ou poing final à l'existence non désirée de Kabuto. La cervelle du disciple d'Orochimaru gicla sur quelques mètres.

De l'autre il apercevait Madara qui derrière son masque semblait déstabilisé par la tournure prise par les événements. Il tournait la tête en tous sens essayant de l'apercevoir mais rien. Nul ne pouvait le voir. Il était lumière et vitesse.

Il connaissait l'issue, fatale de ce combat. Il passa derrière l'Uchiha, lui perforant l'épaule de sa main et sans attendre lui arracha son masque lui griffant le visage. L'Uchiha hurla devant la douleur et Naruto fronça le nez devant les chaires à vifs, saignantes et putrides. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait cela, non. Il semblait se décomposer.

Au cri de Madara, Sasuke releva le visage, son amateratsu se déclenchant immédiatement devant les sharingans de son ancêtre. Naruto sauta en arrière évitant que les flammes noires ne le touchent et reprit de la vitesse.

Il passa derrière les morts vivants, se débarrassant d'eux rapidement, envoyant gicler Sasuke vers Sakura et balançant les trois erreurs de la nature dans les flammes de l'amateratsu. Pendant un instant, il regarda les quatre hommes prit dans les flammes maléfiques.

Puis décidant sans doute être rassasié du spectacle, il prépara un RasenShuriken. Sous sa forme fusionnée, la chose était énorme, une arme de destruction massive. Rien avoir avec celui qu'il créait lorsqu'il était en mode sennin.

Il resta quelques instants là, à observer son œuvre sans un mot. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les équipes de sauvetage arrivées. Les ninjas de Konoha se figèrent devant le spectacle et Kakashi ne se posa pas un seul instant la question du je reste ou je pars ?

" Extraction de Sakura et de Sasuke ! De suite ! RETRAITE !"

Naruto eut tout de même la décence qu'ils quittent tous la montagne pour lancer sa monstruosité de puissance. Sa technique fila à toute vitesse dans un bruit d'enfer et malgré les flammes de l'amateratsu, Madara agrandit les yeux d'effroi à cette vue.

Naruto n'attendit pas de voir les quatre hommes mourir, il savait. Rien ne pouvait survivre en haut de la falaise. Il se contenta d'accélérer et en à peine quelques secondes, il rattrapa le groupe de shinobis qui fonçait vers Konoha.

Rapide, personne ne le vit. Il subtilisa Sasuke de l'épaule de Kakashi. Le copy-nin sursauta en ne sentant plus de poids avec un temps de retard. Naruto ralentit un peu, le temps que Kakashi puisse discerner l'éclair jaune qu'il était et reprit sa vitesse.

En moins de dix minutes, il fut à son appartement. En moins d'une, il déposa délicatement Sasuke sur son lit. En moins de quelques secondes, il déchira ses vêtements avisant ses blessures et se coucha sur lui, torse nu également. Là, il laissa son chakra de lumière les englober doucement.

Les plaies grésillèrent au contact du chakra. Sasuke tressaillit en sentant ses blessures se résorber, il ouvrit les yeux : la douleur à la tête causée par l'amateratsu disparaissait lentement.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le bleu. Ce bleu intense, si vivant incomparable avec le ciel ou la mer, unique et n'appartenant qu'à une seule personne. Ensuite, il vit son sourire, pas large et franc mais présent indéniablement sur son visage. Si tendre... Il remua légèrement malgré le poids de Naruto sur lui.

" Tu... tu m'as sauvé ?, demanda Sasuke d'une voix basse.

_ Oui.

_... Pourquoi ?

_ Tu te poses toujours autant des questions, Sas'ke, répondit Naruto d'une voix tendre.

_ Je ne le mérite pas.

_ Si.

_ Non... je... je ne te mérite pas.

_ Si.

_ Non ! Naruto ! Non ! Tu...

_ Tu m'as sauvé Sas'ke, le coupa Naruto en maintenant son emprise sur lui.

_ Naruto...

_ Tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres..."

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait si confiant, si aimant. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi ? Il se corrigea rapidement : Naruto était ainsi et rien au monde ne pourrait le changer. Sasuke soupira et cessa de résister. Nul ne pouvait gagner contre le blond, depuis le temps il aurait dû le savoir.

Il eut un léger sourire et se dégagea légèrement pour mieux l'enlacer. Naruto soupira devant sa reddition et se laissa complètement aller sur lui, cala son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

" Non, tu te trompes Naruto... c'est toi qui m'as sauvé des ténèbres."

Il sentit ses larmes dans son cou, son sourire aussi. Ils s'enlacèrent plus fermement et s'endormirent ainsi.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'entrée de Kakashi et Sakura deux heures plus tard, vérifier qu'ils étaient bien rentrés. Les deux shinobis soupirèrent de soulagement. Et sourire. Sakura en découvrant leur positions, leurs liens, contente de voir ses deux petits frères de retour et Kakashi couvant des yeux ses deux élèves, les plus fort, plus puissants qu'il ne le serait jamais, de nouveaux ensembles, chez eux.

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ Yes ! Yes ! Madara est mort... super ! Et le happy end, c'est trop kawaï._

_Peace Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **Le ending suivra bientôt ! aaaah... épllogue... REVIEWS !  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes :**_ Voilà... la fin d'un série, et le début d'une autre puisque je publie en simultanée l'épilogue de "Moi je ne suis rien" et le prologue de "Ninjas" une fic plus introspective, comme le dit ma magnifique bêta plus matûre et je rajouterais également plus sensible. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que j'ai fait de ses persos dans cette fic, j'espère n'avoir pas déçu, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleuré... j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Merci de m'avoir suivie, le chapitre épilogue, cadeau pour vous.  
_

**

* * *

MOI... JE NE SUIS RIEN.**

** OU AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER AVEC TOI**

**

* * *

Chapitre épilogue**

_Les deux shinobis soupirèrent de soulagement. Et sourire._

_Sakura en découvrant leur positions, leurs liens, contente de voir ses deux petits frères de retour_

_et Kakashi couvant des yeux ses deux élèves, les plus fort, plus puissants qu'il ne le serait jamais, de nouveaux ensembles, chez eux._

Leur réveil fut comme dans un rêve. Tout doucement Naruto émergea et son regard plongea directement dans celui onyx de Sasuke. Celui-ci était réveillé depuis pas mal de temps et restait au lit, admirait son compagnon à ses côtés. Son regard sur lui, lui donna immédiatement des frissons de bien être.

L'Uchiha sourit tendrement et baisa le front de Naruto chassant du bout du nez les mèches blondes qui lui cachait l'objet de ses désirs. Le jinchuuriki sembla comme ronronner sous la caresse de son souffle chaud et se lova un peu plus contre lui.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais les deux hommes avaient eu à récupérer après l'éreintante journée d'hier et puis paresser au lit, n'était pas plus mal. Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur Naruto, ses lèvres parcourant son visage, mordillant l'angle de sa mâchoire, embrassant ses tempes pour finir il reposa son visage dans sa nuque tout prêt à se rendormir lorsque...

" Quoi ! Encore au lit ! Debout !"

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru être si relâché et détendu pour n'avoir pas entendu plus d'une dizaine de shinobis pénétrer dans son appartement avec à leur tête une Godaime furax. Il sursauta violemment et se leva précipitamment.

Hier trop occupé à se soigner mutuellement, ils s'étaient endormis tout habillés. Sasuke se releva rapidement et fit face aux shinobis sans scrupules venus les tirer du lit. Avec un temps de retard, il rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Naruto quant à lui, peu impressionné par la fureur de Tsunade replongea la tête sous l'oreiller dans un grognement.

La réaction de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre, elle sauta sur le lit et asséna un bon coup de poing à Naruto qui se redressa vivement un sourire d'excuse sur le visage tout en se frottant le crâne.

" Ne souris pas, baka !, cria Sakura prête à repartir à l'attaque."

Mais s'était sans compter Sasuke qui sauta à son tour et emprisonna les poings de la kunoichi dans sa poigne. Complètement réveillé, Naruto sourit devant la scène et se leva à son tour. Les côtes de Sakura fut la cible de ses doigts agiles et la jeune femme se tordit de rire dans les bras de Sasuke peu enclin à la lâcher.

" Rhaaa ! La vengeance de Naruto Uzumaki !, cria le blond, Sasuke tient la bien !

_ Aaaah... Non ! Arrêtez ! J'en peux plus !... j'vais vous défoncer après !

_ Parles pour toi Uzuratonkatchi !, fit Sasuke en pleine lutte en répondant à Naruto, Elle est super forte !"

Aucun des trois ne fit attention aux shinobis présents qui ramassaient leur mâchoire au sol. Tenten envoya au tapis un Lee surexcité qui voulait prendre part à "cette admirable preuve de fraternité". Kakashi avait délaissé son livre et regardait ses trois élèves enfin réunis sous le regard bienveillant d'Iruka.

Shikamaru comme toujours regardait la scène blasé mais son regard dériva sur un Neji étrangement content. Après tout pour l'Hyuuga c'étaient des dossiers honteux qu'il pouvait ressortir contre l'Uchiha un jour. Hinata... bah Hinata s'était évanoui à l'instant même où elle avait entraperçut le torse bronzé de Naruto.

" Hum... dites le si on vous dérange !, lança Tsunade d'une voix forte le sourire tout de même aux lèvres.

_ Bah, comme vous abordez le sujet..., commença Sasuke."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Sakura l'envoya s'emplâtrer dans le mur. On ne manquait pas de respect à son sensei, tout de même. Naruto immédiatement se précipita sur Sasuke et l'aida à se relever tout en invectivant Sakura.

" Non mais ça va pas ! T'es folle il est encore blessé !

_ T'es... folle..., répéta Sakura une veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front.

_ Tsss, Dobe je peux encore recevoir des coups aussi minables, lui murmura Sasuke pensant sans doute que leur amie ne l'entendrait pas.

_... Minables..., répéta Sakura en serrant les poings."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en entendant murmurer Sakura puis firent face à ce qui semblait être leur pire cauchemar. Sasuke eut un rire machiavélique et s'enfuit rapidement par la fenêtre suivit précipitamment d'un Naruto hilare qui faillit s'étaler dans les couvertures jonchant le sol. Ils furent rapidement poursuivit par une Sakura hors d'elle.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et lorsque les jointures des poings de la Godaime craquèrent tous les shinobis présent cessèrent de sourire, baissant la tête devant sa colère.

" Bon sang ! Ils se foutent de moi, murmura-t-elle d'abord, ils ne valent pas mieux les uns que les autre."

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration. Tous les ninjas avaient la furieuse envie de s'enfuir mais nul n'osait faire le premier pas. Tsunade explosa enfin, défonçant par là même un pan de mur de la chambre de Sasuke.

" ALLEZ ME LES CHERCHER ! TOUS LES TROIS AU LIEU DE BAILLER AUX CORNEILLES ! BANDE D'INCAPABLES !"

Tous les ninjas présents mirent à contribution leur formidable vitesse pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Tsunade en quelques secondes se retrouva à fulminer seule dans cette chambre et décida de se calmer les nerfs avec la bouteille de saké qui l'attendait sagement dans son bureau.

Les autres ne purent jamais retrouver les trois shinobis de l'équipe 7, trop puissants pour eux. Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura se présentèrent d'eux même devant le bureau de Tsunade une heure plus tard, sales et essoufflés. Shizune les annonça et ils entrèrent rapidement, la tête baissée, l'air contrit, cachant les larges sourires qui s'étalaient sur leur face.

Tsunade les regarda sceptique puis finit par soupirer lasse de devoir faire avec trois ninjas incontrôlables. Elle tapota son bureau d'un geste impatient puis finit par leur demander de s'asseoir.

" Tu es rentré dans l'ordre, à présent, grâce à vous trois. J'en suis heureuse.

_ C'était rien Baa-chan, répondit Naruto en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

_ Si c'était beaucoup, l'Akatsuki a démantelé, les derniers ennemis que pouvait avoir Konoha ont été tués. Nous allons connaitre une ère de paix sans précédant."

Sakura hocha la tête en accord avec son maitre, tandis que ses deux compagnons se contentaient de sourire.

" Bref, je vous ai donc fais venir ici, avec quelques difficultés néanmoins, pour discuter du futur. Pour commencer, Sasuke tu es totalement réhabilité au village sur le rang de juunin bien sûr. Si tu souhaite devenir anbu fais le moi savoir et je ferais le nécessaire.

_ Bien Hokage-sama."

Il réceptionna sans mal son épée qu'elle lui lança. Elle lui avait manqué. Il admira un instant la beauté sans fare de Kusanagi et la posa sur ses genoux.

" Sakura, je te donne également le rang de juunin et te nomme directrice en chef de l'hôpital ainsi que des équipes de medic-nin.

_ Merci Hokage-sensei, mais je...

_ Tu as le niveau, sois en sûre.

_ Merci Tsunade-sensei.

_ Quant à toi Naruto, tu peux savoir à quel point j'ai espéré ton retour parmi nous. Et tu es là, devant moi, tel que tu étais auparavant, plus puissant encore. Comment pourrais-je ne pas te donner ce que tu attends depuis si longtemps.

_ Baabaa...

_ Je te nomme au rang de juunin avec le grade spécial d'apprenti Hokage, si je peux dire les choses ainsi. La transition se fera en douceur mais en moins d'un an tu occuperas ce poste, fit-elle en tapotant son bureau.

_ C'est gentil à toi Baa-chan, mais je crains de devoir refuser."

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru être responsable d'un tel malaise dans sa vie. Tsunade, la bouche ouverte, le regardait comme s'il avait sortit la plus grosse ânerie de sa vie, Sakura arborait plus ou moins la même expression que son maître.

Ce fut Sasuke, se dit Naruto, le plus surpris de tous. Si estomaqué, qu'il se releva de son siège, le laissait retomber en arrière. Lentement, il se déplaça juste devant Naruto qui ne bougeait pas, le regardant venir et l'ancien nukenin se mit à genou devant lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse et plongea son regard dans le sien.

" Pourquoi tenshi, n'était-ce pas ton plus grand rêve ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je n'ai plus envie d'être Hokage, Sas'ke, je m'en suis rendu compte avec le temps. Je pense que ce rôle n'est pas fait pour moi. Trop statique sans doute, continua-t-il dans un petit rire.

_ Il est vrai qu'il serait impossible de te faire asseoir durant plus d'une heure, lança Sakura, alors toute une journée."

Naruto sourit devant la tirade de Sakura mais gardait son regard dans celui de Sasuke, lui caressant doucement la joue.

" J'aime l'action, j'aime parcourir des pays inconnus. J'ai la puissance d'être Hokage il est vrai, continua-t-il en regardant Tsunade, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que j'utilise mes aptitudes pour des missions juunin ou anbu plutôt que rester là à m'incruster dans ce fauteuil.

_ Je respecterai ton choix Naruto, finit par déclarer Tsunade, il est justifié et il me semble que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort sur ce point.

_ Je suis désolé baa-chan, j'aurais aimé... vraiment mais mon rêve à changé avec le temps et je pense que je peux protéger le village aussi bien en étant anbu."

Tsunade soupira et finit par se tourner vers les trois ninjas qui lui faisaient face. Ils n'avaient plus rien à envier à leurs maitres. De jour en jour Sakura prenait confiance en elle et devenait plus forte qu'elle ne le serait jamais, créant ses propres justus. Sasuke avait dépassé Orochimaru à l'instant où il décida de le tuer. Il était là de nouveau, dans son village après les épreuves qui l'avaient frappé. Il pardonnait.

Quant à Naruto, eh bien maitres après maitres, il avait réussit à tous les dépasser. Devenant plus fort que Kakashi, maitrisait mieux que Jiraya lui même le mode sennin, dépassant son père sur sa propre technique le rasengan, et se dépassait lui même en combattant ses démons intérieurs et son pire ennemi. Il avait eut raison de ses démons.

Elle les posa les yeux sur eux, longtemps, assez pour que les trois s'echangent des regards intrigués, avant de les congédier dans un geste nonchalant. Les trois ninjas trop heureux de lui obéir vidèrent rapidement les lieux. Tsunade se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant intensément.

Et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Et alors que les trois ninjas de la team 7 s'installaient tranquillement à l'Ichiraku, ils virent passer un Shikamaru à la mine dépitée qui à la vue de Naruto, sentit comme une poussée de colère et se dirigea d'un pas un peu plus vif vers eux.

" Yo Naruto !

_ Shikamaru !, lança Naruto entre deux bouchées de ramens, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il se passe vois-tu que je vais être Hokage à ta place et franchement ce poste est trop galère. J'aurais pas une minute à moi, je serais toujours obligé de travailler.

_ Ouais mais baa-chan sait que tu es intelligent. Tu feras un super Hokage, répliqua Naruto dans un sourire.

_ Ouais mais je veux pas, trop chiant. Bouge de là et vas la voir pour lui dire que t'acceptes le poste.

_ Nope... désolé Shika mais plus envie, fit Naruto en retournant définitivement à ses ramens."

Shikamaru le regarda un instant comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Pendant un instant, il s'imagina en train d'étrangler le blond. Il soupira lamentablement et se tourna près à reprendre sa route ne pouvant apparemment pas le faire changer d'avis.

" Je suppose que tu vas choisir Neji pour t'assister comme le fait Shizune, rajouta Sasuke d'une voix mesquine, mon vieux tu seras pas prêt de sortir de ton bureau."

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le Nara à l'entente de cette phrase. Effectivement il avait songé à nommé son amant à ce poste. Sakura se tourna vers lui, lui faisant le pouce de la victoire.

" Toute mes félicitations, surtout que maintenant tu vas être instructeur. C'est le passage obligé à tout Hokage... enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu sais déjà qu'elle sera ton équipe de genin."

Genin... genin... genin...

Ce mot, horrible, résonna dans ses oreilles comme un glas et il s'éloigna sans répondre, courbé par la lourdeur de la tâche qui le fatiguait déjà. Les trois ninjas le regardèrent partir, vouté, et soudain explosèrent de rire. La situation, cocasse, détendant l'atmosphère.

"Ménagez le, finit par dire Naruto, ou sinon il va nous entasser sous le travail lorsqu'il sera promu."

Les deux autres tremblèrent légèrement à l'idée mais rien ne semblait pouvoir leur ôter leur bonne humeur. Soudain Shikamaru se retourna et leur lança à la volée.

" Oh j'allais oublier, Tsunade-sama vous attend dans son bureau depuis... euh... vingt minutes."

Les trois se regardèrent pendant un instant sans rien dire. La première vengeance du Nara venait de tomber. Ils jetèrent rapidement la monnaie sur le comptoir et se précipitèrent à la tour de la Godaime. La femme les attendait, le pied tapotant nerveusement sur le sol, bras croisés. L'aura meurtrière qu'elle dégageait leur fit baisser de nouveau la tête.

" Bien, je vois que malgré votre... retard, commença-t-elle, vous daigner enfin vous présenter. Il semblerait que Nara est fait son travail sans trop de... lenteur pour une fois.

_ Tsunade-sensei..., fut seulement capable de répondre Sakura alors que les deux autres se mordaient l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas craquer.

_ J'ai réfléchi à tout ça et j'accepte ton choix Naruto. C'est pourquoi j'ai nommé Shikamaru à ce poste.

_ Il fera un bon Hokage, certifia Naruto soudain redevenu sérieux.

_ Fainéant mais je le pense aussi, répondit Tsunade, quant vous, j'ai décidé de vous donner un statut spécial. Pour que les gens n'ignorent pas les trois ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha.

_ Vraiment ?, se réjouit Sakura.

_ Comme Orochimaru, Jiraya et moi même avons été les Sannins Légendaires, il est normal que leur disciples qui nous ont surpassé deviennent les Sennins Légendaire. De ce fait, vous êtes automatiquement promu anbus. Konoha comptera sur votre force lorsqu'elle le nécessitera."

Les trois s'inclinèrent devant elle, heureux du titre. Et Naruto finit par s'avancer devant l'œil circonspect de Tsunade. D'autorité il la saisit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

" Merci Baabaa.

_ Non... merci à toi, répondit celle-ci les larmes aux yeux."

Les trois se retirèrent, se promettant de se voir le lendemain pour fêter leur promotion. Pour l'heure, Sasuke accompagné de Naruto rentraient chez eux. La journée avait été éprouvante et le trajet se fit silencieusement.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur le monde. Sasuke avait usé de sa sociabilité jusqu'à la fin de l'année et se retrouver dans ce qu'il considérait comme son chez soi, le soulageait.

Naruto observa le dos de Sasuke se courber alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures et il sourit, juste pour lui, il sourit parce qu'il était là, de nouveau, avec lui. Lentement il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

Il sentit Sasuke se tendre par la surprise et soupirer de nouveau. Il se retourna sur lui et ouvrit les bras laissant Naruto se pelotonner contre son torse puissant. Ils restèrent là longtemps, dans l'entrée. Sasuke n'avait qu'une seule chaussure d'enlevée et Naruto avait encore sa veste sur le dos.

Mais cela leur importait peu, ils étaient là, ressentant la présence de l'autre.

" Sasuke ?, murmura Naruto.

_ Hmmm...

_ J'ai envie maintenant... Fais-moi l'amour..."

Sans se défaire de lui, il remonta seulement son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, testant son sérieux, son désir, son amour. Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question. Le regard de Naruto ne cillait pas, il le voulait autant que lui. Sasuke lui offrit son sourire, le seul qui y avait droit et le souleva dans ses bras délicatement, envoyant valser sa chaussure et le menant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le mur défoncé par les soins de la Godaime, ils s'embrassaient délicatement, amoureusement comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Lentement il le déposa sur le lit, la tête de Naruto s'enfonça délicatement dans l'oreiller. Il le regarda un instant, savourant son air, le calme de son visage, sa sérénité à l'instant. Il ne voyait rien, pas de reproche ou de colère. Pas de pardon non plus, rien à pardonner, tout à prendre ou à donner.

Il se mit torse nu et s'assit sur le bassin de Naruto, lui retirant son haut également. Dieu qu'il était beau, son torse musculeux, bronzé, magnifique, la puissance de ses bras. Il était largement plus musclé que lui tout en puissance alors que lui était tout en finesse.

Il se pencha sur lui, se gorgeant de son odeur, léchant son torse, embrassant son cou, mordant légèrement sa clavicule. Naruto se tendit sous les caresses fugaces, ses bras cherchant instinctivement son compagnon, ses mains se posant sur son torse immaculé.

Ses doigts remontèrent dans la chevelure jais de Sasuke, agrippant ses mèches sombres, le tirant à lui. Sasuke céda à la pression et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent plus violemment que prévu. Ils plissèrent les yeux sous le choc et leurs deux corps se collèrent dans un besoin instinctif de proximité.

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru être sensible à de pareil endroit mais lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent, les deux hommes sentirent le frisson électrique du plaisir les traverser. Naruto sentait que Sasuke se retenait, il savait que le brun le désirait mais il le sentait toujours hésitant.

Lui n'avait pas de doute, il le savait : c'était lui, le seul. En réfléchissait sur leur passé il se rendait compte à quel point c'était le destin, c'était normal. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible.

Maintenant que le temps avait passé, il se souvenait de sa captivité dans son propre esprit, il se souvenait de ce qu'on l'avait obligé à faire, il avait vu l'hésitation de Sasuke, sa colère, sa révolte aussi, sa douleur. Il l'avait connu sous un autre jour, il l'avait connu tendre, inquiet, attentionné et doux. Il était tombé amoureux de cette personne, il l'aimait à en crever.

C'est pourquoi, il prit l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser. Il lécha sensuellement les lèvres de Sasuke tout en lui adressant un regard brûlant et le brun rejeta bien vite ses hésitations. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui, passant ses bras derrière la tête du blond, se saisissant de sa nuque d'une main et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche.

Naruto se tendit sous l'intrusion et gémit fortement en sentant la langue chaude et humide de Sasuke tournoyer sur la sienne, la caressa frivole pour finir par la sucer lentement. Il avait l'impression que le brun était en train de le savourer, prenant son temps.

Il se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon et gigota un peu plus sous l'emprise de Sasuke alors que celui-ci parcourait son torse de ses paumes. L'ancien nukenin se rallongea sur le blond et descendit entre ses jambes, envoyant valser son pantalon par la même occasion.

Rouge de confusion et de désir, Naruto regardait Sasuke jouer d'un air lubrique avec l'élastique de son boxer. Leurs deux virilités étaient douloureusement dressées. Il lui adressa un regard mécontent et remua les hanches dans un geste qui ne laissait pas de doute sur sa signification : occupe-toi de moi en vitesse !

Mais Sasuke avait bien l'intention de prendre son temps. C'était la première fois, leur première fois. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, mais aujourd'hui sa saveur était différente de quand Madara l'obligeait à le prendre, elle était différente aussi de lorsque Naruto lui demandait de le toucher chaque nuit, presque inconscient de ses actes.

Tout était différent, mais cela n'en était que meilleur. Il savoura les sursauts et les râles de Naruto lorsqu'il lui mordilla le ventre, lorsqu'il plongea sa langue dans son nombril, lorsqu'il lécha la peau tendre de son aine.

Il passa ses mains sous ses genoux et lui releva les jambes, regardant avec envie l'intimité de Naruto. Le jeune homme rougit sous le regard de Sasuke. Les yeux embrumés par le désir, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, il se laissa regarder, haletant simplement d'envie.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de se pencher sur le côté pour baiser son genou. Encore une fois, Naruto sursauta devant le geste et leva la main. Il passa tendrement ses doigts sur la nuque de Sasuke alors que l'autre suçait la peau tendre de sa jambe. Une fois encore, ils se regardèrent, ils savaient tout les deux, c'était ainsi.

Sasuke soupira sous la caresse et délaissa le genou de son amant. Et alors qu'il descendait lentement vers l'objet de son désir tout en mordillant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Naruto, il soupira de nouveau de bien être. Il le sentait se tendre de plus en plus.

Il se contenta d'embrasser ses bourses, délaissant son sexe, avant de descendre plus bas. Les jambes de Naruto s'agitèrent par reflexe, mais Sasuke raffermit sa prise et à genou sur le lit devant son blond, il gouta du bout de la langue l'anus rosé du jinchuuriki.

Le corps de Naruto reposa sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos, le reste de son corps était soutenu par Sasuke. Lorsqu'il le sentit descendre, il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation puis finalement lâcha un gémissement sourd en sentant la langue mouillée de son amant le lécher, là.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, il avait l'impression de pouvoir jouir ainsi. Et il... trembla de son long lorsque Sasuke entreprit se suçoter la chair tendre de son anus. Mon dieu, c'était... La langue dure de Sasuke força le passage et s'infiltra un peu dans son intimité.

" Aaaah... Sas'ke... je...

_ Qui y a-t-il tenshi ?, demanda Sasuke en cessant un moment ses va et vient.

_ Je.. je... vais pas tenir... j'ai... aaaah !"

Sasuke sourit un instant avant de reprendre ses douceurs. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, Naruto essayer d'amorcer le geste de saisir son sexe pour se soulager mais la main du blond retomba sur les draps, crispée.

" Tu veux que je te branles ? Tenshi ?

_ Aaaah... oui... Sas'ke... oui..."

L'Uchiha laissa un des genoux de Naruto reposer sur son épaule et de sa main libre caressa lentement la verge tendue de Naruto. Il n'eut pas le temps de la saisir en main que Naruto éjaculait dans un cri rauque, ses jambes se crispant sur Sasuke, sa semence se répandant sur son visage et son torse.

Le brun le rallongea doucement, écarta habilement ses cuisses pour se glisser entre. Dans sa douce torpeur Naruto ouvrit les bras pour accueillir l'ancien nukenin au creux de lui. Sasuke remonta jusqu'à lui, léchant dans un mouvement sensuel le liquide qui souillait son visage, son cou et sa poitrine.

" Sasuke..., fit Naruto presque choqué par l'air affamé de son amant.

_ Il ne faut pas en perdre, tenshi, tu as si bon gout, répliqua Sasuke tout en se collant à lui plus fort."

L'Uchiha constata avec plaisir que les rougeurs de Naruto avaient atteint des sommets. Il pouffa un instant dans son cou avant d'échanger de nouveau un baiser passionné. Et Naruto commença à se frotter à la virilité dressée de Sasuke.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à être de nouveau excité mais une nouvelle fois Sasuke semblait hésiter pour la suite. Naruto roula des yeux et saisit la main de son amant, léchant deux de ses doigts sur toute la longueur. Sasuke frissonna et ferma les yeux devant l'air aguicheur de Naruto. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant ses doigts se faire engloutir par l'antre chaude de Naruto. Le blond finit par le relâcher.

" Prends-moi, gémit-il les yeux à demi fermé, j'en ai envie, je te veux en moi.

_ Naruto...

_ Maintenant Uchiha."

Sasuke ne se figea que quelques secondes avant de sourire de nouveau confiant. Il retira ses doigts remplaçant le vide par sa langue et descendit sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de Naruto. Lentement il inséra son premier doigt, écartant doucement les parois fragiles de son intimité.

Puis voyant que Naruto ne semblait pas être gêné par la présence étrangère, il rajouta son deuxième doigt. Il le préparant en douceur tout en malmenant sa bouche de ses lèvres. Naruto se tordait sous lui, gémissant, haletant. Trouvant finalement le temps long, il écarta plus largement les cuisses, fébrile, invitant presque inconsciemment Sasuke.

Celui-ci comprit le message et retira lentement ses doigts. Naruto fronça le nez de mécontentement en se sentant délaissé, mais les doigts furent rapidement remplacés par le membre palpitant de Sasuke. Il positionna une de ses mains sous ses reins, plaquant la cuisse de Naruto contre ses côtes et le pénétra lentement.

Naruto se cambra en arrière, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Il sentait clairement Sasuke s'insinuer en lui, se frayer un chemin, le prendre, l'écarteler presque. Mais même si ça faisait mal, ce n'était en rien comparé à la douleur qu'il avait ressentit auparavant. Largement supportable, à cela se mêlait une touche de plaisir.

Sasuke finit de s'engainer en lui, les yeux plissés par le plaisir et l'excitation. Au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto enlaça ses épaules, l'embrassant avidement et amorçant lui même les premiers mouvements de hanches. Sasuke quant à lui ne bougea pas, et grogna sous le doux traitement que lui faisait subir Naruto sous lui.

Le jinchuuriki les yeux à demi fermé, allait et venait sur le sexe de Sasuke quand soudain le brun bloqua ses hanches et se retira de son intimité. Il baisa doucement son front et se rengaina d'un ample mouvement de reins. La réaction de Naruto ne se fit pas attendre.

" Aaaah... Sas'ke ! Haann... je...

_ Ngh... tenshi..."

Le visage caché dans le cou moite de Naruto, Sasuke se crispait tout contre lui. Il allait et venait en lui puissamment. Naruto caressait fébrilement ses cheveux tombant sur sa nuque en sueur tout en gémissant.

C'était bon, le meilleur n'était pas d'être en lui ou de lui faire l'amour ni de sentir ses caresses amoureuses, non. Le meilleur était de l'entendre gémir, de l'entendre haleter et crier. Si différent des fois précédentes, ils partageaient, ils étaient ensemble.

Naruto n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf, sensible au possible, il avait l'impression de recevoir le plaisir suprême et de mourir en même temps. Sasuke était une boule de muscle, contracté au possible, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite, plus profondément dans cette moiteur si agréable. Il l'aimait à en mourir.

A l'instant où il se fit cette réflexion si vraie à ses yeux il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. La félicité le prit et il jouit violemment, remplissant l'intimité chaude de Naruto de son fluide. Il lui mordit au passage l'épaule grogna sous le coup de l'orgasme.

Naruto se tendit en sentant la semence de Sasuke. Son intimité se contracta presque douloureusement alors qu'il se répandait sur le torse de son amant. Il jouit dans un cri, griffant inconsciemment les épaules blanches de Sasuke.

Ils s'enlacèrent puissamment, chacun haletant fortement dans l'oreille de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de bouger. Sasuke se sentait bien là, dans l'intimité moite de son amant. Il finit tout de même par se retirer lentement et roula sur le côté, s'essuyant d'un geste son front couvert de sueur sur un oreiller.

Naruto se positionna sur une épaule et caressa tendrement le dos de Sasuke. Il l'entendit soupirer de bien être et il ouvrit ses bras laissant le blond se lover contre son torse.

" Tu penses que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?, commença Naruto d'une voix fatiguée.

_ Je te comprends, tu sais.

_ Si Sas'ke comprends, rigola Naruto, alors c'est une bonne chose.

_ Dobe...

_ Teme...

_ Et puis, reprit Sasuke d'une voix nonchalante, ainsi nous ne nous quitterons pas même en mission."

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt devant cette déclaration, son cœur ratant un battement. Il finit par se jeter sur lui, l'embrassant farouchement.

" Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, tenshi."

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa :**_ Même si je ne suis pas du genre fleur bleue, le happy est toujours très émouvant. Finir par un lemon... tu combles mon côté pervers. Merci pour ce bon moment Miss. J'espère te lire très bientôt dans une autre fic et j'espère que tu as déjà planché sur la suite de ''Le tourment des âmes'' et ''Disparition''._

_Poutoux pluvieux_

_Mimosa._

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **Pour répondre à la question de ma bêta, je suis en grave manque d'inspiration pour "Tourments de l'âme" donc je me fais pardonner en publiant plein d'autre fic. La fin de celle-ci, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez... Merci...  
_


End file.
